


The Frederick Chilton Re-Education Centre for Omegas

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe, Angst, Animalistic Behaviour, Asphyxiation, Biting, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Cannibalism, Dark, Dildos, Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent, Dystopia, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Gags, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Kink, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Violence, Virginity, fisting references, impregnation references, infanticide references, mpreg references, omega science, rimming references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 53,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rogue omega on the run breaks into the house of a rich alpha to steal some food...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Good morning ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the Frederick Chilton Re-Education Centre for Omegas. I am delighted to be with you today for a tour of the facilities, which opened last year here in Baltimore in response to one of the issues facing our city today- rho omegas, popularly known as _rogues_.

 

As you know, the ever increasing population of omegas has been showing an erratic behaviour for the past decades, which was only made worse by the introduction in the market of Estroxil. This illegal drug allowed for the suppression of heat cycles and blocked pheromone emissions, inducing the shrinking of scent glands and causing a temporary atrophy in the lubricating ducts of the omegas. Most dangerously, Estroxil unnaturally enhanced certain alpha-traits in the omega population. While on the drug, omegas became more aggressive, and some even developed a strong musculature and larger genitals.

 

This allowed many omegas to mask their status and pose as betas, therefore accessing the beta job market and circumventing the laws on mandatory bonding to an alpha male at age eighteen. Some daring omegas even managed to pose as alphas for several years, such as the case of the infamous Jack Crawford, who, as you will remember from the news, managed to become Head of the Behavioural Science Unit of the FBI.

 

The war on Estroxil was a loosing battle for many years, despite the resources invested and the efforts of the Department of Health. The authorities destroyed shipments, raided warehouses and punished severely both dealers and consumers, but still ghost omegas in positions of power managed to either smuggle or synthesize the drug and sell it in the black market.

 

And the drug not only wreaked havoc in the natural biology of omegas, it also had a deleterious impact in the alpha population. Overexposure via ghost omegas interfered with our natural ability to detect real omega pheromones and mate. There were many reported cases of valuable alpha sperm becoming unviable, and several bonded couples suffered miscarriages- you will remember the case of Brian Zeller and Jimmy Price, who lost their first litter due to the nefarious influence of Jack Crawford.

 

Fortunately, my colleagues Bloom and Katz discovered a key weakness in the drug- only after I offered my insight on some test results they couldn't quite comprehend, of course. For Estroxil to work, an omega had to take it at exactly the same time every day. Failure to do so would result in uncontrolled leaking of the lubricating ducts of the omega. Thus, it was fairly easy to establish mandatory screening processes where the suspicious population first, and then all citizens as per the Burgess Law, had to undergo a 24 hour isolation period on designated premises of the Department of Health. The _'Wait and Leak'_ process, as the press called it, was an unprecedented success. Over 250.000 ghost omegas were discovered in Baltimore alone, and 12 millon nationwide.

 

The controversial Burgess Law made electronic tagging and monitoring of ghost omegas mandatory, but as you know, it didn't provide for those who had been on the drug for more than twenty years. This population, known as the rho omegas, had lost their ability to behave according to their biology due to the long lasting effects of the drug, and so they lacked basic instincts such as submitting to alphas. 

 

Some have proposed irreversible sterilization and even euthanization for rho omegas, arguing they still pose a health hazard for the general population. Some believe _rogues_ should be made an example, and suffer the consequences of breaking the Federal Law concerning the use of illegal substances to alter heat cycles.

 

But as patrons of the Frederick Chilton Foundation, you and I strongly believe _any_ and _all_ omegas should be useful for society. Euthanazing rho omegas would be both easy and cheap, but doing so would only take us one step back into barbaric, uncivilized practices. It is our belief rho omegas must be fully integrated into society again, since they can make valuable assets and provide a useful public service. This is why the Re-Education Centre opened last year, to implement our deeply humanist _and_ humane agenda. And I'm happy to report that since then, my Omega protocol has yielded impressive results.

 

Many journalists ask how I came to establish such a brilliant protocol, and since I'm a humble person I have no problem in admitting that I based my research on some loose and disconnected notes that a colleague of mine, Dr. Hannibal Lecter, wrote in his journal before disappearing in Europe five years ago.

 

Dr. Lecter had been studying a particularly traumatized rho by the name of Will Graham. This _rogue_  accessed a highly valued beta position as lecturer and profiler for the FBI, but despite his obvious talent and success, his life had been quite unconventional. As a certified omega of the working class, he was scheduled for mandatory bonding at eighteenth, and his first mating to the designated alpha, a Garrett Jacob Hobbs, was to take place the day of his birthday. However, for reasons still unclear, the omega killed his alpha male before the mating took place, and he ran away from home and the authorities.

 

The omega spent several months living in the wild forests of Wolf's Trap, Virginia, until one day he assaulted and killed a wealthy dentist who was driving back home. The omega then moved to the dentist's house, and used his money to buy a new identity. It is believed Will Graham bought his first stash of Estroxil soon after, and at the age of thirty-five he was a ghost omega living the life of a single, middle-class beta.

 

The fall of Jack Crawford and the _'Wait and Leak'_ screenings put and end to the omega's deceit. He was electronically tagged as per the Burgess Law, but managed to break free when he was being transported to the omega jail. Will Graham hid for several weeks in the forests surrounding Baltimore, and that's when Dr. Lecter found him, famished and with severe withdrawal symptoms. My esteemed colleague, who was a peculiar but generous man, took the omega home to treat him, and he started to write a journal of which only a few pages have survived.

 

These brief and in many cases contradictory notes were sufficient for me to perform and perfect numerous experiments, which led me to the creation of my patented Omega protocol. You can learn more about it in the many scientific articles I have written, but I must warn you that they're fairly technical! My advice is that you begin with _Estroxil Withdrawal in the Omega Population_ , which I hope will soon become a seminal text for medical students.

 

The Chilton protocol has been the key of the success of this Re-Education Centre, and we're currently studying the possibility to launch it nationwide. Ladies and gentlemen, I do not hesitate to say that, under my leadership, and with your generous donations, we are all contributing to create a better world, very much like the House of Medici changed Florence and the arts in 14th century Italy.

 

To your left you will see the breeding benches, where rho omegas sent to us by the Department of Health spend up to six hours every day. This is the first and probably most important step in their re-education, as it allows them to experience the submissive nature of their biology to the fullest. They need to be strapped down, of course, but only for their own safety. Repeated and constant breeding for a period of no less than five weeks re-awakens in these _rogues_ the need to obey alphas- remember that they had lost this key instinct due to continued Estroxil abuse.

 

And this is where the rho omegas can truly be of public service, for the alphas who mate with them are volunteer teenagers who enter their first alpha rut. And we all know what that feels like because we've all been there- the overwhelming need to posses, the insatiable fever and uncontrolled lust. The statistics show that less omegas are torn to pieces every year during their first mandatory mating, but even with the best education, a healthy alpha teenager having his first rut can make mistakes.

 

Available _rogues_ on the breeding benches therefore provide an excellent opportunity for our adolescent sons to navigate through their first alpha ruts, learning valuable skills that will later prove invaluable when choosing their mate.

 

Despite their indisputable use and excellent results, the breeding benches alone are not enough to return a rho omega to a full, rich life. And this is where the knotting machines become useful. As you can see, these technical wonders can be programmed to fuck and knot an omega for days on end. The basic dildo size has been modelled after my own alpha penis, which the technicians have called "the Chilton standard". From there the dildos grow in size x2, x4, x6 and even x8 to treat recalcitrant _rogues_. One of these _rogues_... is he... can we see him now Barney? Ah, there he is. The modesty screen will cover him from the waist down, perfect, thank you.

 

This is Abel Gideon, a rho omega I have been studying for the past months. He has been on Estroxil for twenty-three years, and when he was delivered by the Health Department, my diagnosis-

 

_You sick bastard-- Don't listen to him, he's been conducting illegal experim-- dirty rich-- If Dr. Lecter-- help-- please--_

My sincerest apologies, ladies and gentlemen. Yes, Barney, the full dose, thank you. And leave the gag on, I'll take care of him later. If you'd follow me, please, I think we've seen enough here.

 

When Phase 2 of the protocol is finished, the _rogues_ are healthily addicted to the alpha penis, and they cannot spend a day without being mounted. A little chemical help comes into the equation here, a unique cocktail of synthetic hormones of my own design which is injected through the dildos on the knotting machines and which mimics alpha sperm in quantity and consistency. Rho omegas resist being filled with it at first, of course, and sometimes we must use up to two quarts in particularly difficult cases. But at the end of their three first months here, _rogues_ don't fight the benches or machines anymore, and after three more months they're ready to be publicly auctioned.

 

Of course, you've heard about the high price of our rho omegas, but the Frederick Chilton Re-Education Centre certifies the docility and submission of _rogues_ after our treatment. And although we cannot as yet guarantee their fertility, they make excellent secondary mates for thoroughbred families and ideal playthings for lusty teens. Besides, their maintenance cost is relatively low, you only need to remember to fuck and breed them every night, haha.

 

Now, would somebody like to take one home for Christmas? I am happy to announce a very special discount for the patrons of my foundation... No sir, I'm afraid Mr. Gideon hasn't as yet completed his re-education... He is a very special case, and he will spend here at least another full year under my personal supervision. Could I possibly interest you in another _rogue_? Barney, please, bring Franklyn in...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: OK guys, I'll add an extra chapter to tell the story from Will/Hannibal's POV... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, here is the background story between Will and Hannibal... I hope you like it! More to come ^^

Dinner had been a great success. All the guests congratulated Hannibal for his exquisite dishes, and they went home satisfied to have been part of the most exclusive, lively and much anticipated soiree in Baltimore. Somebody had joked that the list to dine at Dr. Lecter's table was as long as his patients' waiting list, and Hannibal chuckled softly. Everybody knew that he had a three year waiting list for new patients.

 

'Hannibal, I must know' Lady Frosbithe said with a petulant pout when she was at the door 'How long do you plan to be the city's golden bachelor? All the thoroughbred families that I know of would do _anything_ for you to pick one of their omega sons as a mate'.

 

'You're very kind, Lady Frosbithe, but you know finding a mate is not one of my current priorities'.

 

'Then what is?' she insisted 'A fine, strong alpha like you. The most successful psychiatrist in town, not to mention the best culinarian and highly renowned patron of the Arts... who could have _anyone_. It's not natural, Hannibal dear. You should be breeding a bunch of those little omegas every night, if only to make sure your genes pass on to the following generation'.

 

Hannibal smiled and kissed the old lady's hand in a polite gesture.

 

'I'll give some thought to your wise words, Lady Frosbithe'.

 

'Please do, dear. And give a call to my nephew. He's the most sought after omega in the thoroughbred circles right now, and I'd love it if you beat his many other suitors'.

 

'I promise' Hannibal lied with a nod, and closed the door at last.

 

The pungent smell of the alpha men and the stale odour of the sterile women hung heavily in the air, mixed with expensive perfumes and the smoke of cigarettes. Hannibal opened the windows of the dining room and breathed in the cold air with relief. He was considering whether it was too late to go for a swim at the Sports Club when he heard a polite cough behind him.

 

'Anything else, Dr. Lecter?'

 

'No' he said to the beta supervisor. He liked this team of betas, they were quick and efficient in the kitchen and silent when waiting the table. He would probably hire them again for the next evening party 'Please make sure everything's clean and tidy before you leave'.

 

'Of course, Dr. Lecter. Good night'.

 

The beta turned away and Hannibal looked at the clock on the mantlepiece. It was well past midnight, and although the Sports Club would undoubtedly open the facilities for him, Hannibal decided to retire for the night. He took a long, hot shower, and after reading _The Omega Ripper strikes again_ on tattlecrime.com, he turned off the light on his bedside table with a smirk.

 

It had been a pretty high risk to get three omega livers for the evening, but they had made a superb _Pâté aux fines herbes._

 

\---

 

The insistent clinking had been going on for some time, but it was the scent that woke Hannibal up. It was unlike anything that he had ever smelled before, and his first thought was rotten mussels. But somehow this was worse, like a thick blanket of putrid sweat and fear.

 

It came from the kitchen, and as he went down the stairs, Hannibal entered his office to get one of his scalpels from the drawing table. It was probably one of the betas who had stayed behind to rob the house, but the stench didn't make any sense. Betas didn't smell like this. Omegas didn't either yet, somehow-- somehow this felt like a dying omega.

 

The door of the kitchen was half-open, and when Hannibal peeked inside he saw a young man digging his fingers into one of his tupperware containers and shoving the food right into his mouth. The fridge was open and many other containers lay empty on the floor, where a dog was devouring his sweetbreads _grenobloise_. The man was wearing the orange jumpsuit of omega convicts, and his beard and hair were muddied and foully tangled. He got a chunk of the _pâté aux fines herbes_  with his fingers and swallowed it up in one gulp.

 

'What do you know, Winston' he muttered with a sickly smile 'And here I thought I was the only one who ate human flesh'.

 

Hannibal's grip tightened on the scalpel, and he watched in fascination as this nightmarish creature gorged on his heart and lungs _ragoût_ and licked his lips clean.

 

'Want something to drink?' the intruder asked the dog as he uncapped one of the expensive bottles of home made beer 'Wait, I'll get you some water'.

 

When the man closed the door of the fridge Hannibal was behind it. The fugitive startled in fear, dropping the beer bottle to the floor and stepping back until he hit a wall with his back.

 

'Please' the man begged as the sharp point of the scalpel pressed on his throat 'Please don't call the authorities'.

 

Hannibal cocked his head at that.

 

'You fear them more than death?' he asked tapping a bulging vein on his neck.

 

'I'm already dead' the man bitterly scoffed 'I'm not even good for pate'.

 

Hannibal frowned.

 

'It was very good, by the way. But I won't be half as tasty. Sorry'.

 

 _'What_ are you?' Hannibal demanded as a wave of musky odour reeked from the man.

 

'My name is Will Graham' the man replied with a stubborn clench of the jaw. Hannibal sniffled him once, and twice, but still he couldn't decide what the intruder was. And he prided himself on having the best nose in the state.

 

'How did you break into my house? What do you want?'

 

Will didn't reply, he only sucked in a breath as the scalpel dug into his neck and made him bleed.

 

'How dare you not answer me?'

 

'If you wanted me dead' Will said swallowing hard and staring right into the alpha's eyes 'I would be dead already. You haven't called the authorities yet, so the question is- what do _you_ want?'

 

In the blink of an eye, Hannibal banged the man's head against the wall and saw his unconscious body drop to the floor with immense satisfaction. The dog barked a couple of times, but Hannibal hushed him and the animal dropped its ears. The dog then whined and nuzzled his master's neck, licking his cheek insistently to wake him up.

 

Hannibal pulled a chair from the table and sat down. The insolent fugitive was a mystery, and for a moment Hannibal considered getting rid of him. That, however wise, would feel like quitting a game before it even started, and Hannibal would not let such an opportunity pass. After all, he loved games. And he always won them.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

'Of course he's an omega' Dr. Sutcliffe said wrinkling his nose 'Can't you smell that? It's the Estroxil wearing off. Makes one want to vomit'. 

 

Hannibal pursed his lips and said nothing. He had heard about the rho omegas who violated the Reproductive and Mating Laws of the Department of Health, but he had never _smelled_ one. Why should he? He was not an omega doctor. His exclusive clients were all wealthy alpha males of the thoroughbred families in Baltimore, with the occasional sterile woman every now and then. He only allowed beta workers in his house, and tried to avoid the omega district as much as possible. He only went there once a week to buy cheese from _Jose's_ , whose owner was the most docile and submissive omega he had ever met.

 

Hannibal watched as two beta nurses strapped an unconscious Will Graham to an exam table and put his legs on the stirrups. He had been washed, shaved and thoroughly cleansed, but still the persistent smell of rotten mussels lingered on him. The _rogue_ looked even younger now that he was naked and limp on the table, his insolence and defiance subdued under a heavy dose of sedatives.

 

'So, where did you find him?' Sutcliffe asked snapping a latex glove on.

 

'Oh, it wasn't me. It was my goddaughter, you know she has a soft spot for strays. Last month she rescued two omegas that had escaped home to avoid their mandatory mating'.

 

'I would discourage such behaviour in Abigail, if I were you. Sheltering _rogues_ is severely punished by the authorities'.

 

'Don't worry' he chuckled 'She prepared dinner for them and returned them to their families. They're quite safe now'.

 

Dr. Sutcliffe lubed his fingers and pushed one deep into the omega's body.

 

'Hum' he frowned 'Everything is... dried and rough, as expected. The scapularia ridges are very pronounced' he said moving the finger and hearing the omega groan in his unconscious sleep 'He's never given birth. And I doubt... I doubt he's ever been bred. Or knotted, for that matter'.

 

'That's impossible' Hannibal scoffed 'He must be over thirty'.

 

'See for yourself' Sutcliffe said pulling his finger out and throwing the disposable glove to the bin.

 

Hannibal left his coat over the back of a chair and rolled up his right sleeve.

 

'I'd say he's been on Estroxil for a very long time. Fifteen, maybe even twenty years. But we won't know until the blood tests come back from the laboratory'.

 

Hannibal put on a blue latex glove and inserted a careful finger into the omega's body. He hadn't done this kind of examination since his days at the ER, but Sutcliffe was right. The anal canal was abnormally tight and ridged, and it lacked the soft feel and pliant suppleness that characterised a well bred omega. The alpha knots rubbed the ridges flat, changing the omegas' physiology permanently. There was no doubt Will Graham was as virgin as the day he'd been born.

 

'We'll have to fill in the E-45, E-46 and E-47 forms' Sutcliffe was saying 'Rho omegas must be returned to the Department of Health within 24 hours of their capture and the paperwork is a nightmare'.

 

But Hannibal was not listening. His finger was still penetrating the _rogue_ , and as he felt the tightness around him a wave of possessiveness washed over him. Who was this creature who knew what human flesh tasted like? How had he escaped his mandatory matings and survived so long without being knotted?

 

'... and of course, he'll need to be plugged for transportation. It was lovely of you to call me tonight, Hannibal' Sutcliffe said half-seriously, half-jokingly.

 

'I owe you' Hannibal replied with a low throaty tone. He swallowed to soothe his possessive urge away 'And please, let me take care of everything. Abigail will fill in the paperwork, and I'll plug the omega myself. Go home, and please give my apologies to your family. I'll send you an invitation for dinner next week, it would be lovely to see you and Lara again'.

 

'Well, thank you. I have the morning shift, so I'll try to sleep a few hours. You have everything you need there' he said pointing to the medical trolley  'But are you sure you want to do this?'

 

'I'm not so out of practice as you think' Hannibal replied with a chuckle.

 

'OK, then. I'll call the Department of Health on my way out'.

 

'Oh, please, don't worry. A former patient of mine works there, I'll call him directly' Hannibal said picking up the phone in the office.

 

'Very good then. Good night'.

 

'Good night' he said pretending to dial a number, but he hung up the moment the door clicked shut behind Sutcliffe.

 

Hannibal took a long moment to consider Will Graham. It had been a long time since he had had such a fascinating puzzle on his hands, and he was determined to solve it. He moved to the cabinet and retrieved a small syringe, which he loaded with an antagonist of the heavy sedative. He wanted the omega fully awake for the plugging.

 

It took only a few minutes for the _rogue_ to come to, and when he did he tensed immediately. He struggled against the restraints to break free, but curiously enough he didn't scream or cry for help.

 

'It's not the first time you wake up like this' Hannibal commented.

 

Will looked around anxiously, taking in the doctor's office and reading the time on the wall clock. 3:42 a.m.

 

'This is not the Department of Health' he said with a raspy voice.

 

Hannibal couldn't help a little smirk. Oh, but the _rogue_ was clever.

 

'Glass of water?' he asked as he took a styrofoam cup and filled it in the water tank.

 

Will licked his lips, but he didn't reply.

 

'Don't worry, it's not drugged'.

 

'Ha' he scoffed bitterly 'And am I supposed to believe you? After this?'

 

The _rogue_ fought against the restraints to make his point. Of course, Hannibal needed nobody's permission to use drugs on him. He was a rho omega on the loose, and if Hannibal tore him to pieces no one would even raise an eyebrow. The _rogue_ would be a number in a mass omega grave, and his life would be as quickly forgotten as a TV commercial.

 

Maybe it was the inevitability of it all that made the _rogue_  so insolent and cheeky. Hannibal would have slapped a beta hard in the face for a shadow of the impudence that he had heard in the omega's words, but oddly enough, now it only seemed to pique his curiosity. 

 

Hannibal pressed the styrofoam cup to the omega's lips and watched him drink in earnest.

 

'It's isn't very smart to annoy the man who is about to plug you' he said throwing the cup to the bin and rolling the medical trolley to his side. The _rogue_ flinched when he saw the set of steel plugs lined up and ready, but then he clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

'So what. You'll plug me, I'll bleed. Nothing out of the ordinary'.

 

Hannibal considered the sturdy plugs. They were all very thick in diameter, and heavily studded with ribbed dots and raised ridges. They were designed like that to fit the smooth and overly stretched anal canal of omegas, as they provided a perfect grip on the internal musculature to ensure there would be no unwanted leaking.

 

But this  _rogue_ 's anatomy was different- in his case the ordinary plugs would cause an excruciating pain when pushed in and out, as his body was not used to the vigorous breeding of an alpha male.

 

Hannibal picked the smallest of the row, and saw the omega steel himself for the ordeal ahead. After a brief moment of consideration he put the plug down and moved to Dr. Sutcliffe's office table.

 

'Hello' he said dialing a short number on the phone 'This is Dr. Lecter, I'm in Exam Room 4 and... Can I have your name?... Good morning, Brenda. I have an unusual request... Yes, thank you. My goddaughter is learning about the omega anatomy at high school and I promised I'd bring her a virgin omega plug... I have several plugs here but they're all too big and I wouldn't want to scare her... Yes, it must be the small, smooth one... 0.7 inches wide only... Thank you, I appreciate it'.

 

Will watched in trepidation as Dr. Lecter hung up and left the office to return a few minutes later with a small steel plug no thicker than a thumb. It had no rivets or grooves, and he lubed it with several drops of a clear gel.

 

'Now, you will answer all my questions' he said looking pointedly at the set of terrifying plugs 'Do you understand?'

 

Will swallowed hard and nodded slowly.

 

'Where is your alpha male?'

 

'He... died'.

 

'Before or after your mandatory mating?'

 

'Before' Will answered in a low voice 'He, hum... He had an accident'.

 

'So you've never been bred before'.

 

It was not a question, so Will didn't reply.

 

'You've never taken a knot in all these years'.

 

'You know I haven't' Will spat 'Or you wouldn't have asked for _that'_   he said pointing with his head at the small, smooth plug.

 

Hannibal's hand itched to slap the insolent _rogue_ , but again the sudden urge to possess overwhelmed him. He took a calming breath, confident his face was as unreadable as before.

 

'How have you survived your heat cycles without mating?'

 

'I've been on Estroxil since I was 12'.

 

'What?'

 

Hannibal's shock died when the telephone rang.

 

'Hello' he said as charmingly as before 'No, thank you, Brenda, everything's sorted out now. I'll send you the paperwork first thing in the morning. Yes, that'll be fine'.

 

Hannibal hung up and pursed his lips. Then he moved to where Will lay on the stirrups and pressed the tip of the plug to his entrance.

 

'Deep breath' he ordered as he started to push 'Again'.

 

Will tried to obey and take the plug, but he was too tense and anxious, so it still hurt a little when it went all the way inside. Hannibal saw him wince in pain, but he didn't make a sound. Not a hiss, not a gasp, and Hannibal felt a blind bloodlust clouding his eyesight. How dared this _rogue_ deny him a sound? For a moment he was tempted to push his fingers alongside the plug to hear him cry out, but he managed to control the deep urge.

 

'Come' he said unstrapping him down 'We have to leave'.

 

Will sat on the exam table and then stood on shaky legs.

 

'Where?' he asked as Hannibal rolled a wheelchair behind him.

 

'Home'.

 

That was the last thing Will remembered. He felt a tiny prick on his neck and then everything turned dark around him. He tried to stay awake, but his eyelids were too heavy. So was his body. In a split second he slumped on the wheelchair and drifted off to sleep.

 


	4. Chapter 4

'Is he awake?' a female voice asked.

 

'Hum. Soon now'.

 

Will knew that voice. And the name. _Dr. Lecter_.

 

'This is so cool, daddy! An omega at home!'

 

Will heard some excited clapping.

 

'It's becoming very fashionable, you know? Mireia's dad bought one for her alpha brother to have fun with'.

 

Will felt a finger caressing his cheek.

 

'Will you let me fuck him with a strap-on dildo?'

 

'Abigail!' Dr. Lecter warned 'That obscene language is unbecoming of a gentlewoman like yourself'.

 

'But daddy! Mireia has a strap-on and she'll surely use it with her brother's omega! It's not fair'.

 

'Enough of that, Abigail, or you'll be grounded for the weekend'.

 

The girl muttered something undistinguishable under her breath, and suddenly Will felt her pinching his nostrils shut.

 

'Is he going to be your mate?' she asked as Will struggled for air.

 

'I don't know'.

 

'Then why did you bring him home?'

 

Will started to cough and his eyes flew open.

 

'Abigail, stop it. Go to your room. And you better have your homework ready before dinner'.

 

The cruel hand disappeared, followed by a door slamming in the distance. Will came to and found himself in a richly decorated room. He was lying on a big, comfortable bed, and Dr. Lecter was sitting on a leather armchair by his side.

 

'Good afternoon. It's 4:16 p.m. and you're in Baltimore. This is the guest room in my house, and my name is Hannibal Lecter. You may address me as 'sir' or 'doctor''.

 

Will tried to sit up in the bed, but his head hurt too much.

 

'Why am I here?' he muttered lying down again.

 

'I live alone' Hannibal continued 'Although my goddaughter visits sometimes. Lunch is at 1 p.m. and dinner at 7 p.m. And I do not tolerate any lateness. Ever'.

 

Will winced at a sudden pain in his wrist, and frowned as he saw a fresh, red scar on his skin.

 

'That is a surveillance implant. Similar to the electronic collar you somehow broke when you escaped from police custody, but much better and improved' Hannibal leant forward in his armchair 'If you run away, any alpha with a smartphone will detect the implant and you'll be reported to the Department of Health. If you try an unauthorized extraction, the implant will release a lethal dose into your bloodstream and you'll be dead in two minutes'.

 

Will swallowed hard as he ran a shaky finger over the scar. Then he locked eyes with Dr. Lecter.

 

'Why am I here?'

 

His tone was angry and demanding, but Hannibal continued unperturbed.

 

'I expect you to shower twice daily, you'll find all the clothes you need in that wardrobe. I'll change your plug every night, and I'll administer the medication I consider necessary to accelerate the rate at which your body is getting rid of the Estroxil addiction'.

 

Abigail cracked the door of the bedroom open then and tiptoed inside. She looked remorseful for her behaviour before, but she couldn't hide her curiosity at the omega.

 

'And this' Dr. Lecter said with a gesture of his hand 'will be your room. You'll be allowed in the kitchen and in my study _only_ if I'm there with you. You'll not interfere with my patients or my guests. If you break any of these rules just once, you'll be taken to the omega jail to be euthanized. I'll see to it myself. Do you understand?'

 

A tense silence followed, which Abigail suddenly broke.

 

'But daddy, maybe he could spend some time in the garden? With me?'

 

Hannibal looked at Will, his face a hard, unreadable mask.

 

'I'm waiting for an answer'.

 

'Yes' Will ground out at last 'I understand' he let five seconds pass and then he said, as an afterthought ' _Dr. Lecter_ '.

 

Hannibal half-closed his eyes at the calculated defiance. The _rogue_ was toeing the line, fully aware of the limits but carefully avoiding to cross them.

 

'This is my goddaughter Abigail. You may address her as Miss Abigail. If you harm her in any way, I'll kill you myself. Is it clear?'

 

Will clenched his teeth and nodded.

 

'Yes' five more seconds 'Doctor'.

 

Hannibal left his armchair then.

 

'That's all for the moment' he said in a dismissive tone 'I expect you'll--'

 

'I came here with a dog' Will interrupted, and Abigail's eyes went wide.

 

'A dog! Daddy, a dog! You promised I'd get one if I had good marks this semester!'

 

'The semester is not over yet, Abigail' Hannibal reminded her.

 

'But daddy! I've been good- more than good! Please, dad, can I keep the dog, please, please, please?'

 

Abigail gave little jumps with every new _please_  and Will scoffed with incredulity as he left the bed.

 

'Well, excuse me, milady, but the dog is _mine'_.

 

'How dare you!' she spat with contempt, and slapped Will hard in the face 'The dog is now mine. _You_ are now mine. Well. Daddy's'.

 

Will clenched his fists at his sides, and his bottom lip trembled in badly repressed anger. He took a step towards her menacingly, and she recoiled in fear, hiding behind Dr. Lecter for protection.

 

A tense moment went by, where Will fought between the urge to rebel - _I do_ not _belong to anyone_ \- and the fear of the consequences. Dr. Lecter's face was severe and forbidding, but there was also something there- curiosity? bemusement? He was waiting to see his reaction, with the same morbid curiosity a child would wait to see what an insect did when trapped in a cobweb. Will took a shaky breath as he realized this was a far more dangerous game than what he had imagined, and he unclenched his fists and stepped back.

 

'Sorry' he said as a wave of acrid bile rose up in his throat 'I'm sorry, Miss Abigail'.

 

The girl smiled evilly behind Dr. Lecter, then pouted with disgust.

 

'I thought he would be better trained, daddy'. 

 

'Don't worry, sweetie' Hannibal said opening the door of the bedroom 'He's a quick learner'.

 

A bark sounded downstairs and Abigail giggled excitedly.

 

'Is that the doggie? Can I play with it daddy, please _please_?'

 

Hannibal nodded, and the girl ran quickly downstairs. He was about to leave as well, but he paused at the last moment with his hand on the doorknob.

 

'What's its name?' he asked looking back at Will.

 

'Winston' he croaked out, and he smiled despite himself 'His name is Winston'.

 

Dr. Lecter nodded and closed the door behind him. He didn't lock it, though, and for a long moment Will stood there without knowing what to do. In the end he sat on the bed and caressed the scar on his wrist. Nothing of this made any sense. 

 

\---

 

'Doggie! Doggie!' Abigail said as she tried to tempt Winston with a sausage 'Who's a good doggie?'

 

Will entered the kitchen at 7:00 p.m. sharp, and Winston ran up to him wagging his tail in excitement.

 

'Hey!' Will smiled as the dog pawed his legs playfully 'How are you, buddy?'

 

He caressed Winston behind the ears and stroked his clean, shiny fur in surprise. It was obvious that he had been thoroughly bathed, and his hair had been trimmed and untangled. Winston had been groomed to perfection, and he looked better than ever, if still a little starved.

 

'Thank you' he said to Dr. Lecter, who had been watching the scene from the butcher's block. 

 

'They tell me he was de-flead and vaccinated just in case. He won't need a collar or leash as he won't be leaving the house'.

 

'But daddy!' Abigail pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

'We've talked about it already, Abigail. You can play with the dog when you come here. Now, take him to the garden while we have dinner'.

 

'Has he eaten yet?' Will asked, and the two of them stared at him for a long, shocked second. Will wasn't sure if it was the question itself that surprised them, or the fact that he spoke without being spoken to.

 

'What does he eat?' Dr. Lecter asked at last.

 

'Anything, really... But before... Before...' Will trailed off 'When we were at home, hum... dog food. Dog Chow, you know. That sort of thing'.

 

'I have none of that' Hannibal said pulling the lid off from a plastic container 'But I hope this is right'.

 

He showed the contents to Will, and he frowned as he saw rice and meatballs in a simple yet delicious mix. It was better than what Will himself had been eating in the past weeks.

 

'Yeah' he said with a nod. 

 

'Abigail, please' Hannibal gave her the container, and the girl disappeared in the garden clicking her tongue for the dog to follow.

 

Will looked awkwardly around him- was he supposed to say something? To help with dinner? But the way Dr. Lecter grated the last bit of _parmigiano_ told him his help wouldn't be welcome. Abigail returned from the garden then, and they all sat at the table.

 

Will had never seen such carefully prepared food. The dishes looked exquisite, and there were _so many_ \- colesaw salad, meatloaf, mashed potatoes, pates and cheeses, bread and butter... Will felt a knot in his stomach. Not even the best Christmas dinner had ever looked liked this as a child, and to think what he had been forced to eat in the past weeks was--

 

'Maybe he's not hungry?'

 

That was Abigail, and Will realized she and Dr. Lecter were staring at him expectantly. He let out a shaky breath and thought about excusing himself from the table. But at last his instincts took over, the survival impulse the only thing that had kept him alive for so long. He had to eat. He had to keep his strength. He had to escape.

 

'Sorry' he muttered to no one in particular, and filled his plate with as much food as he thought polite.

 

 _'Bon appétit'_   Dr. Lecter said, and Will started to eat, slowly at first, then with increasing speed as when he found a half-eaten pizza on the trash and was scared somebody else would steal it from him. 

 

A few tense minutes stretched by when no one spoke, until finally Abigail started to complain about her teachers, and the homework she had to do, and the swimming competition at the end of the term. She had to be no more than fifteen, and she was the typical spoiled brat who walked past the omega district with a handkerchief on her nose to block the smell. Will knew her kind.

 

'I wanted to call the dog _Napoleon_ , but daddy tells me he has a name already. _Winston_. Such a lowbred name' she snorted derisively.

 

'Winston Churchill wouldn't agree' Will muttered under his breath as he helped himself to more mashed potatoes.

 

'He is literate, daddy!' Abigail exclaimed in mock surprise 'I have to tell Mireia right now!'

 

She produced an iPhone from her pocket and started to text quickly.

 

'Abigail' Dr. Lecter warned spreading some pate on a waffle-thin cracker.

 

'Yes... yes...' she said as her thumbs typed and hit the _Send_   button 'Sorry, daddy'.

 

Hannibal offered Will the dish of pates, but Will shook his head. Dr. Lecter gave a hearty bite to the cracker, though, and prepared another for Abigail. The dinner continued in silence, with only the _beeps_ from Abigail's phone ringing in her pocket.

 

'What have you prepared for dessert?' she asked putting down her fork at last.

 

'Prickly pear sorbet' Dr. Lecter replied with a smile 'An old Mediterrenean recipe. I'm sure you'll like it'.

 

'Oh' she pouted in disappointment 'I was expecting _panna cotta_ '.

 

'Next time' he said, and started to clear the table. The moment he turned his back Abigail produced her iPhone again and took a picture of Will. She started to text quickly again, and smiled wickedly as she put it back in her pocket.

 

'I'll help you, daddy' she said leaving the table. Will clenched his teeth and stood up, but before he could take the bowl of salad to the counter she hissed:

 

'Not you'.

 

He sat down again, and frowned at the reddish sorbet Dr. Lecter put before him. Will didn't know what a prickly pear was or tasted like, and he dipped the spoon carefully in the cup.

 

'It would taste better with tequila' Abigail said, but Will found he quite liked it. It wasn't too sweet, and the strange taste reminded him of an apricot he had once eaten.

 

Suddenly Winston barked in the garden, it seemed he had found something interesting in a tree, and Abigail jumped to her feet immediately.

 

'Can I play with the doggie before I leave?'

 

Hannibal nodded, and Abigail ran to the garden and started to play fetch with Winston. Will smiled, and he wished to be in her place. Dr. Lecter hadn't said whether he could stay in the garden or not, but Will knew it wasn't wise to try his luck. Not yet. He finished his sorbet instead, and watched as Hannibal finished his.

 

'Thanks you for the dinner' he murmured.

 

'My pleasure. But you will be well fed here. So will your dog'.

 

Hannibal left the table and started to fill the kitchen sink with water. Will stood awkwardly without knowing what to do, and after a tense pause Dr. Lecter spoke again.

 

'Go to your room and take a shower. I'll be with you shortly'.

 

Will left the kitchen in silence, and as he moved past the open door of Dr. Lecter's office he was tempted to peek inside. He didn't, though, and went straight up the stairs feeling a cold fear gripping his stomach. He knew what was coming next, and he wouldn't like it.

 

It was time to pay the piper.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, guys, I need a rest! No more daily updates for the moment, I need time to plot future chapters... Send me some suggestions? I'd love to hear what you'd like to see next ^^ And thanks so much for you support, it means the world to me! :))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm overwhelmed by the amazing comments and suggestions everybody left in the previous chapter- you're the best readers a writer could ever have! <3 <3 I'd like to thank you all for your feedback, which I very much appreciate. Although I can't promise to fit in all your ideas, I found them truly inspiring, and so did Hannibal, hehe. I hope you like how the story is developing- I have written so many fics where Hannibal has the upper hand that I wanted to try something slightly different here. Enjoy! :))

The en-suite bathroom of Will's room was large and spacious. It had a full body mirror, grey tiles and soft, maroon towels. The shower had an elegant glass screen, and there were several bottles of shampoo and body wash on a nearby cupboard. Will frowned as he stripped off his clothes and left them in the hamper. He didn't like bathrooms, they only brought bad memories, so he took a short shower and towelled off quickly.

 

After getting dressed in a checked shirt and comfortable pants, Will walked up to the window of his bedroom and looked outside. He couldn't see the street from here, the window overlooked the backyard of the house and the garage, but the view was oddly comforting. The garden was well looked after, and there was a white iron cast table and matching chairs under a great, luxurious tree. Several bushes of gardenias and wild roses flanked the fence, and a peculiar parterre of yellow tulips broke the symmetry of the rows of bluebells. Will had been in gardens like this when he worked for Jack Crawford. They were an alpha status symbol, and many thoroughbred families asked the FBI agents to sit outside when they conducted interviews. Will always managed to stay behind to touch some leaves or even steal a flower, careful that nobody saw him.

 

The grass of the garden seemed recently mowed, and Will was about to open the window to catch a whiff when Winston appeared. He sat on his hind legs, ears perked in attention at something. Then Will saw Dr. Lecter leave the kitchen through the French windows and saunter leisurely to the middle of the garden. He lit a cigarette and exhaled slowly, looking at the darkening sky with a curious gesture. His back was turned on Will, and despite the distance, his presence was still intimidating.

 

Will had worked with alphas long enough to know they were proud and arrogant. They owned the world and they knew it, and the higher in the thoroughbred circles the less they hid their contempt for everybody else. They employed betas as qualified workers, and treated women with resigned patience. Females were an anomaly in their litters - _a vestige of an ancient way of human reproduction_ , as Will's school textbook said- and their congenital sterility meant that they were resignedly tolerated as companions.

 

Omegas were the real obsession of the alphas. Finding the best mate, the most fertile and submissive partner occupied their time and energy since puberty. Thoroughbred families commissioned meticulous tests of genetic compatibility for their children, whereas working class omegas were randomly matched with available alphas through the mating software of the Department of Health. It was a market for rich and poor omegas alike, the only difference the time invested in closing the transaction.

 

Will wondered why Dr. Lecter had no mate. He was a formidable alpha, strong and wealthy, and somebody in his position would be probably ostracized from the thoroughbred circles if he remained single very long. Maybe he was a widower. Maybe it was worse than that. Will remembered the _pâté_ dish at the table and clenched his jaw tight.

 

Down in the garden, Dr. Lecter put out his cigarette and looked at the window, as if sensing Will was there. Will felt the instinct to move away, but he didn't. He stared at him stubbornly, refusing to flinch while he was being watched. Dr. Lecter smiled at last, and it was a satisfied, almost proud smile. A moment later he clicked his fingers and Winston followed him into the house.

 

\---

 

'I'd rather not be raped'.

 

Dr. Lecter closed the door of Will's bedroom and stared at him for a long moment.

 

'What makes you think I mean to rape you?' he said walking up to the bed and leaving a medical briefcase on the bedside table.

 

'Well' Will snorted 'Seeing as you kill _and_ cook omegas, it's not a far-fetched assumption'.

 

Will saw the blow coming, and he covered his face with his hands in protection. Only, nothing happened. After a few unnerving seconds, when his ears almost rung in anticipation of the hard, unforgiving slap, he opened his eyes to find Dr. Lecter standing flush against him. Will felt a bead of sweat trickling down his temple, but he fought the impulse to recoil and stood his ground.

 

'What a feisty tongue you have' Dr. Lecter said gripping his chin with bruising force 'Especially for a _rogue_ with a murder conviction'.

 

Will tried to speak, but the hard grip kept his mouth shut. When Dr. Lecter finally let him go, Will repressed a groan of pain and instead spat:

 

'I am _not_ a killer'.

 

'Oh?' Dr. Lecter said raising an eyebrow 'Your file at the Department of Health says differently. Would you care to explain how did your alpha mate die? A Mr. Garrett Jacob Hobbs? Stab wounds to the chest can hardly be called _an accident_.'

 

Will clenched his fists and refused to speak.

 

'He was found on a motel bathroom the morning after your mandatory mating. It was clever to steal his money and make it all look like a robbery gone wrong, but you were seen in the motel room with him the night before, and so you were convicted _in absentia_. I understand that he bought eighteenth candles and a birthday cake for you'.

 

'Enough' Will snarled as the memories threatened to overwhelm him.

 

'That was the first time you ran away to live in the wild. Was it then when you first ate human flesh?'

 

For a moment Will saw himself jumping on Dr. Lecter to scratch that teasing smile off his face. He would surely die, but he no longer cared. And dying here was better than in the street- or in the omega jail. But something stopped him a split second before his vision clouded red and bloody.

 

The smile. Dr. Lecter was enjoying this.

 

'I...' Will murmured, feeling as the adrenaline made him shake all over. His body was drenched in a cold sweat, his instincts screaming to fight or flight. But in the end he let the moment pass. Will ran a shaky hand down his face and barked out a mirthless laugh.

 

'I won't give you the satisfaction' he said stripping off his clothes and lying on the bed face down 'Go ahead'.

 

Hannibal frowned at the naked body splayed out before him. The _rogue_ was trying to provoke him, just as he himself had done a moment before. Clever. But not enough.

 

'If Hobbs was going to rape you' Hannibal said opening his briefcase 'You could have reported him'.

 

'Ha' Will scoffed 'It's _never_ rape during your mandatory mating. And that law only protects rich omegas'.

 

Hannibal produced a tube of lube and uncapped it as he considered the _rogue_. He had a thin body, strong despite the obvious signs of starvation. It seemed the Estroxil hadn't affected his development after all, at least on the outside. But proof of the havoc the drug had caused internally was the way he was lying there. Any other omega in his place would be quivering already, moaning at Hannibal's heavy alpha scent and leaking down his thighs. Many had been on this very same bed, begging and pleading as they writhed in beautiful submission. Hannibal bred them for hours, and his knot had made many of them faint in an exquisite mixture of pleasure and pain.

 

But the _rogue_ was indifferent and unresponsive. The residual Estroxil was to blame, of course, but there was something else. Hannibal knew the omega was acting the part of a clever little mouse who played dead for a cat in the hope to fool him. And, of course, Hannibal would not be fooled. If it was rape what the _rogue_ was expecting, that would be _exactly_ what Hannibal wouldn't give him.

 

'On your hands and knees' he ordered 'Head on the pillow, hands behind your back and spread your cheeks for me'.

 

The omega complied dutifully, and adopted the position like an obedient string puppet. Hannibal saw the flared base of the plug snugly nestled between his cheeks, but instead of pulling it our forcibly, he lubed his thumb and started to caress the tight rim of the exposed anus.

 

The _rogue_ clenched immediately and steeled himself for the pain that he had been expecting, but Hannibal continued the slow, intimate massage, pressing on the strong muscle and humming softly. He had all night to do this, so he squirted more lube on his fingers and started to massage the omega's perineum in slow, circular motions.

 

Will sucked in a breath at the sensual feeling. He was prepared for pain and humiliation, he had been fighting them all his life- but this somehow felt more wicked and insidious. Dr. Lecter was trying to break him with pleasure, and he squeezed his eyes shut as the unknown sensation overwhelmed him.

 

'You're very sensitive' Hannibal murmured as his fingers caressed the wrinkled patch of skin with care and determination. He focused insistently on the tight hole, and little by little, the _rogue_ started to relax. He didn't clench on the plug any longer, and after a while he started to push back to meet Hannibal's hand.

 

'Mmm' the omega purred, and Hannibal couldn't hide a smile of triumph. It was the first sound he elicited from the _rogue_ , and his body responded with a primal possessive urge. Hannibal caressed the flared base of the plug and tapped it lightly, and as the vibrations travelled inside his body, Will choked a moan on the pillow.

 

'Sshhhh' Hannibal soothed as a dark lust uncoiled in his belly 'You're doing very well'.

 

He started to pull the plug out, very slowly at first, and then he pushed it back inside, adding more lube to create a gliding sensation. Hannibal fucked the little hole like that for several minutes, and was pleased when suddenly the _rogue_ spread his cheeks wider apart in a silent plea for more.

 

'Good' Hannibal praised as he slid a finger inside the tight passage. He felt the virgin ridges inside and added a second finger, fucking the omega with a maddeningly slow rhythm that made him tremble in bed.

 

'Dr. Lecter' Will breathed, and his anus started to clench around the fingers instinctively. Hannibal couldn't help a low growl of satisfaction. He loved this part, the omegas had such responsive little holes, and they spasmed so beautifully when they started to get hotter and wetter. He felt his own body responding to the _rogue_ 's sweet gasps, and used his other hand to loosen the knot on his tie.

 

'Easy' Hannibal murmured as he twisted his fingers deep inside 'You have to let go and-'  

 

'Ooohhh Dr. Lecter, yes YES!!' the _rogue_ suddenly cried 'Fill me with your mighty cock and give me a belly full of your superior sperm!'

 

Hannibal froze on the spot. Then Will burst out laughing.

 

'Hahaha, do you like it? It's omega porn. You should see the videos they showed us in highschool. _OoOOoohh please!_ ' he mocked _'I need your legendary bulbous knot to split me in half!_ '

 

A cold fury made Hannibal shiver as the _rogue_ let out a string of moans, gasps and little faked cries. He pushed back and bucked his hips, obviously following the script of those porn movies he had seen. He even scratched the sheets and bit the pillow in a mockery of a heat frenzy.

 

'Nrghsgh! Grworgww! Mmooooreeee!' 

 

Hannibal cleaned his slick fingers on a handkerchief and left the bed. He could bear the insolent giggle of the _rogue,_ but knowing he had fallen for such a trick itched like a hundred bee stings.

 

'I'll see you in the morning' he said as he closed his briefcase and started to walk towards the door of the bedroom.

 

'Good night, Dr. Lecter', the _rogue_ had the audacity to say.

 

Hannibal turned around and stared at him. 

 

'Good night, Will Graham'.

 

He closed the door then, and went down to his office to pour himself a whiskey. Hannibal swallowed down the liquor in one gulp, welcoming the burn in his throat. He paced his office like a predator in a cage, slow and dangerous. He should have put an end to this before it even began. It would have been easier to simply snap the omega's neck when he found him in his kitchen two days ago. But Hannibal would not quit his own game. And he would never admit defeat.

 

 _Rest well tonight, William._ _He who laughs last, laughs best._

  


	6. Chapter 6

Will woke up at 6:11 a.m. Weeks of sleeping rough had made him oversensitive to light and noises, and his constant state of hypervigilance didn't allow him more than a few hours of rest every night.

 

He walked to the window and looked outside. The garden was silent and quiet, and there was no sign of Winston. He hoped his dog had spent the night indoors, although Dr. Lecter didn't seem the type especially concerned with the well-being of animals.

 

Will moved to the shower and took his t-shirt off. His ribs poked out of his ribcage, but at least the scratches and bruises seemed to be healing. As he pulled his shorts down, he remembered Dr. Lecter's fingers inside him, teasing and coaxing him open. Any other alpha would have hardly controlled himself, but Dr. Lecter had been careful. Gentle, even, in his sick game of whatever this was. The other alphas Will had known barely had a measure of self-control when it came to mating, and most would have raped Will whether he was in heat or not. That Dr. Lecter hadn't done so only meant one thing. He was meticulous, disciplined and self-restrained. And far more dangerous than what Will had already assumed.

 

Will took a quick shower and put on some clean clothes for the day. As he went down the stairs, he suddenly realized that maybe Dr. Lecter was still sleeping. But as the smell of coffee wafted to his nose, he realized that the doctor was also an early riser.

 

'Good morning' he greeted as Will entered the kitchen.

 

Dr. Lecter was wearing a navy blue robe, and his hair looked a little mussed. He was reading the morning paper at the kitchen table, which was full of delicious food already. There were pancakes, scrambled eggs, fresh fruits and toasts, all arranged with elegant taste on expensive looking square dishes.

 

'Good morning' Will muttered as his stomach rumbled a little noisily.

 

Dr. Lecter smiled and gestured towards the chair opposite his.

 

'Please, take a seat'.

 

But Will remained where he stood, and the silence stretched between them uncomfortably.

 

'I'd like to know about my dog' Will said in the end.

 

Dr. Lecter half-closed his eyes, and considered Will with-- amusement?

 

'Winston' he called clicking his fingers, and the dog appeared from somewhere inside the house.

 

'Hey!' Will beamed as he crouched down to pet Winston 'You look good, buddy'.

 

Winston barked and wagged his tail happily. Will stroked his fur and realized that he was warm and dry- he had spent the night indoors. Will thought about thanking Dr. Lecter, but he bit his tongue in the last moment.

 

'Sit' he ordered, and Winston sat by Will's side as he finally occupied the chair at the table.

 

'Coffee?' Dr. Lecter offered.

 

Will nodded warily, and Dr. Lecter filled a delicate china cup for him.

 

'Did you sleep well?'

 

Will accepted the cup and took a sip.

 

'Did you?'

 

'Always' Dr. Lecter replied as a tiny smile tugged at the corner of his lips 'I find night rest very refreshing'.

 

Will sipped his coffee again and said nothing. The brew was excellent, strong and rich in fruity flavours. He left the cup on the table and helped himself to the scrambled eggs and toasts.

 

'I'm curious about something' Dr. Lecter said as he turned a page on his paper 'What exactly did your job with Jack Crawford involve?'

 

'I thought you had already read my file' Will replied buttering a toast.

 

'Indeed. But you're filed as a teacher. And yet you worked as an FBI agent'.

 

Will munched on the toast slowly, and considered his answer before replying.

 

'I only helped Jack around' he said at last.

 

Dr. Lecter raised an incredulous eyebrow.

 

'Jack Crawford was in charge of investigating particularly gruesome murder cases for the FBI. The Angel Maker. The Lost Boys. The Omega Ripper. That's hardly "helping around". Did you visit the crime scenes with him? Did you profile the killers?'

 

Will shrugged.

 

'Sometimes'.

 

Hannibal considered Will for a long moment. Will knew there was something he wanted to know, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. And he wouldn't reveal any information lightly.

 

'It seems Mr. Crawford had great faith in your skills. According to Freddie Lounds, your contribution was vital to solve some of the crimes'.

 

Will chuckled at that.

 

'I never imagined you would be among her readers. Her column is just rubbish and lies'.

 

Hannibal tilted his head in a curious gesture.

 

'She called you _a diamond in the rough, sharp and more intuitive than his peers_. Was that a lie?'

 

Will left the blunt butter knife on the table and stared at Dr. Lecter.

 

'What became of Jack?' he asked 'Do you know?'

 

Hannibal plucked a grape from a nearby bunch.

 

'I understand that he was taken to the omega jail to be euthanized. A colleague of mine made an appeal to the Department of Health arguing omegas like him could be of great interest to the scientific community, but his appeal was not successful'.

 

Will left the toast on his plate. So, Jack was dead. An icy knot twisted his stomach as he fought the rage and impotence which threatened to overwhelm him. Jack was a good man. He didn't deserve a needle to his heart.

 

Hannibal watched as Will struggled with the news, and put the grape in his mouth.

 

'Come to my office at 11 a.m. You may stay in the garden with your dog until then. There is a well-stocked library in your room, in case you're interested. I suggest you spend your time wisely, especially since it seems you didn't rest very well last night'.

 

With that he left, and Will frowned at the empty kitchen. Dr. Lecter's words had sounded light and casual, but Will knew a veiled threat when he heard one.

 

Dr. Lecter wanted him to rest. Why?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one has been very short, guys, but I didn't want to keep you waiting ^^ Next chapter will have a non-con warning...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See above for updated tags- we're entering full force into non-con territory, guys. Enjoy! :D

  

Will spent a long time playing with Winston in the garden. He played fetch with a branch of the big tree, and used an old rag for a tug-of-war game, which he let Winston win. It was a pity that there were no balls, because the dog loved to play with those. Maybe, just _maybe_ , he would mention it to Dr. Lecter. After a final round with the rag, Will entered the kitchen for a glass of water and snagged a couple of crackers for Winston as treats. It had been very long since they had enjoyed each other's company so much, playing carefree for the sake of it. For the briefest of moments Will felt free, and happy. If only it wasn't all a mere illusion.

 

At around 9 a.m. Will heard a car and looked over the garden fence with curiosity. He couldn't see the street, only the garden of the neighbouring house, where a strong alpha male appeared on the porch.

 

'Hello, Timmy'.

 

'Hello Mr. Budge' an eight year-old carrying a violin case replied.

 

'Did you practise the sonata this weekend?'

 

'Yes, Mr. Budge. But I had problems with some of the higher notes'.

 

'That's OK, we'll go through them during your lesson and--'

 

Suddenly three high-pitched beeps started to sound repeatedly, like some kind of alarm. The man fished for his iPhone in his pocket and frowned.

 

'Timmy, you haven't brought that stray cat with you here again, right?'

 

'No, Mr. Budge, it was only that one time. Is something wrong?'

 

'It says here...' he looked around suspiciously 'It's a Level 3 health hazard warning from the Department of Health. But it's... kind of distorted.'

 

'My dad's phone does that all the time' the boy replied 'Ever since we brought _Scruffy_ home. He says the software is oversensitive'.

 

Will felt a shiver down his spine. He needed to hear how the conversation ended, but he couldn't risk staying in the garden a moment longer. He entered the kitchen quickly, closed the French windows and gripped his left wrist tight. Winston barked in the garden, upset about being left alone all of a sudden. A few tense minutes went by, but nothing happened. Nobody called the phone or rang the bell of the house, and no police sirens were heard in the neighbourhood. Will let Winston inside and climbed the stairs to his room two at a time.

 

He knew he was a prisoner, but now Will realized that he was at a greater risk in Dr. Lecter's house than in the streets he had been roaming for the past months. At least on the streets he could run away from danger.

 

\---

 

At 9:30 a.m. the door bell made Will freeze. He had been reading _Moby Dick_ in his room in silence, and he tiptoed to the stairs landing to find out what was going on downstairs. He feared to see police officers, or worse- the dreaded guards of the Department of Health with their stunning batons and shock collars. But when Dr. Lecter opened the door, two beta workers entered inside. They had a moving company logo on the back of their blue jumpsuits, and they carried several boxes and plates inside. After a little while Will heard a hammer and a drill, as if they were setting up new furniture.

 

Will returned to his room and closed the door. Hopefully the neighbour had heard Winston barking in the garden and had disregarded the health hazard alarm on his iPhone. _Hopefully_.

 

Will thought about continuing reading, but a tale of obsession and self-destruction wasn't probably the best idea. He left the copy of _Moby Dick_ on the bookshelf and moved his finger over the spines of the other books. There was no doubt Dr. Lecter was a man of intriguing literary taste. There were copies of _Don Quixote_ , _The_ _Divine Comedy_ , _Songs of Innocence and Experience_ and _Oedipus the King_. Will finally chose _La_ _Morte d'Arthur_ , as he had always been fascinated by the figure of King Arthur and his knights. He sat on the leather armchair as Winston curled at his feet, but this time the apparent feeling of domesticity felt bitter and strained. The clock was ticking, and he knew he would be meeting Dr. Lecter very soon. And something told Will that his captor would finally show his hand then.

 

\---

 

 

'Ah, William. Please, come in'.

 

Will didn't like being called William, and it seemed Dr. Lecter knew it.

 

'You wanted to see me' he replied entering the luxurious office.

 

'Yes. Excuse me for a minute, please' he said returning to his desk, where he was finishing some kind of letter.

 

Will looked around and frowned. The room was exquisitely decorated, with elegant furniture and all manner of antiques. There was a couch, two therapy chairs and a folding screen close to the fireplace. The ladder to the mezzanine called Will's attention, and he moved towards it slowly.

 

'I got your lab test results this morning' Hannibal said leaving his fountain pen on the desk.

 

Will turned to face him. He wasn't wearing his jacket, but he still looked imposing in his crisp shirt and silk vest.

 

'Anything interesting?'

 

'A mild malnutrition. Which, I think was to be expected'.

 

'Difficult to get three meals a day in the wild' Will dryly commented.

 

Dr. Lecter pursed his lips.

 

'The results seem to confirm you've been on Estroxil for more than twenty years. The internal damage is extensive and considerable. You said you started to take it at twelve, but who gave it to you?'

 

'I've always been a very resourceful person' Will muttered caressing a strange figurine of a serpent goddess on a shelf.

 

Hannibal looked at him for a long moment.

 

'Such an early suppression of the oestrus means you've never been through a heat cycle' Dr. Lecter said leaving his desk chair 'Have you ever engaged in any kind of sexual activity? Other than watching porn movies, of course.'

 

Will scoffed derisively.

 

'What makes you think I'm going to talk about  _that_?'

 

Hannibal opened his medical briefcase and retrieved several vials.

 

'I'm trying to determine which course of treatment is best for you. If you don't cooperate, I may make mistakes in the right dose'.

 

'Treatment for what?' Will asked warily.

 

'Your Estroxil addiction, of course. You must be experiencing several withdrawal symptoms. Kindly describe them for me' Dr. Lecter said opening a small metal box. Will approached the desk and saw there was an old glass syringe inside.

 

'Why do you assume I want to be cured of it?'

 

That gave Hannibal pause. He stopped his preparations and stared at the _rogue_.

 

'You want to continue living a lie, then'.

 

'My life is not a lie'.

 

'Of course it is' Dr. Lecter replied 'You have been lying to everybody since you were twelve. Your family, your friends, your co-workers. Pretending to be something you're not, fooling those who cared about you and most importantly, fooling yourself'.

 

'That's not true' Will curtly replied 'I know who I am'.

 

'Do you? And who exactly are you, Will Graham?'

 

Will clenched his fists at his sides and refused to answer.

 

'I'll tell you what I see' Dr. Lecter continued 'I see an angry omega of a poor working class family. A _rogue_ who has killed at least twice, and who used one of his victim's money to buy a new identity and fabricate a fake beta life for him'.

 

Will was trembling with rage, his mouth dry and his instincts screaming to jump at the arrogant, snobby doctor and punch his face to a pulp. Not that he would go very far, but still. In the end, he managed to swallow hard and suppress his anger. Not out of fear- but because he was resolved not to give in to Dr. Lecter's provocations. Will wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing him so rattled.

 

'You're forgetting something' he managed with a strained, twisted smile 'Something you and I share. We have eaten human flesh, and more than once. But unlike you, I never made a habit of it'.

 

Dr. Lecter's face changed then, and for a second he truly looked deadly and dangerous. But he recovered quickly.

 

'I could be serving omega lung and loin _Bourguignonne_ to the Minister of Health himself and he would thank me for it' he said tilting his head lightly 'I could even be the Omega Ripper, and nobody would as much as raise an eyebrow'.

 

It sounded like a bluff, a well-planned, calculated one, but something in the way he spoke made Will suspicious. As if Dr. Lecter wanted recognition for something that he had kept secret for too long.

 

'Are you the Omega Ripper, Dr. Lecter?' he asked with mock innocence.

 

It was Hannibal's turn to smile then.

 

'If I were' he said clicking a switch on his desk 'You'd be dead already'.

 

The door of the office opened and two strong betas entered. They were dressed in the white uniform of hospitals, and looked like orderlies or nurses.

 

'Go ahead, please' Dr. Lecter said, and the two marched quickly towards Will. He recoiled and tried to escape, but the men were upon him in an instant, and gripped him by the arms forcibly.

 

'Get off me!' Will cried kicking the floor and lashing out the best he could, but the betas had an excellent technique, it was obvious they were used to subduing violent patients. Hannibal watched as they dragged a struggling and furious Will to the far end of the office, where the folding screen was moved away to reveal his latest acquisition.

 

For a hysterical moment Will thought that he was being forced on one of those gym machines, but it was far worse. The nurses bent him over and strapped him down on all fours on some kind of bench, securing his wrists and ankles and fastening a leather strap around his waist. Will writhed and tried to shake off the restraints, but he was fully immobilized in a humiliating doggy position. His forearms and knees rested on leather pads, and there was a heavily padded bar near his head where he could rest his forehead.

 

'Let me go!' he screamed, useless as he knew it was.

 

Will tried to rock side to side, but the sick contraption didn't move an inch. It was probably nailed to the floor, and no matter how much he thrashed, the restraints didn't give an inch.

 

'Anything else, Dr. Lecter?' one of the male nurses asked.

 

'Yes. His pants, please'.

 

'No, stop!' Will cried as the nurse loosened his belt and pulled his pants and underwear down. He writhed in frustration and fear, even as a cold sweat ran over his body at being so utterly exposed and vulnerable.

 

'Thank you' Dr. Lecter said to the nurses 'That will be all'.

 

Will heard the men leaving, and he tried one more time to get loose and tip the infamous bench over. But again, he achieved nothing.

 

'I'd like to apologize, William. I would have had the bench custom made, but you left me very little time. I hope you're comfortable.'

 

'Fuck you' Will snarled, and he received a hard spank on his bare ass.

 

'Is that what you're gonna do? Spank me?' Will sniggered derisively 'You could have told me, I would have saved you all this trouble'.

 

Hannibal chuckled lightly.  

 

'You'd be surprised how fast a old good fashioned spanking can teach even the rudest person some manners' he said sauntering to his desk.

 

'Sure it worked on Abigail' Will muttered, only to receive a second, harder slap on the same spot.

 

'You want me to moan, Dr. Lecter?' he asked, making sure his words dripped with sarcasm.

 

'No, I want you to answer my questions' he said pulling a chair close 'I asked you about your withdrawal symptoms before. Or maybe you'd like to receive the standard omega treatment authorized by the Department of Health. Although I hear it's quite painful'.

 

Will pressed his lips together. He had heard about that "treatment", and about the way they applied it in the omega jail.

 

'I have none' Will gritted out at last.

 

Hannibal opened his notebook with skepticism.

 

'I find that hard to believe'.

 

'Believe what you want. I only get headaches'.

 

'Headaches' Dr. Lecter said writing something down 'And the leaking, of course'.

 

Will blushed. Yeah, the leaking had gotten worse. But he wouldn't admit it out loud.

 

'Have you experienced cold sweats? Chills?'

 

'Maybe the first days. Not anymore'.

 

'Nausea? Vomiting?'

 

'No'.

 

'Difficulty sleeping?'

 

'Ha' he scoffed 'Try sleeping rough for longer than three hours'.

 

'Cramps? Bone aches?'

 

'No'.

 

Will waited expectantly as Dr. Lecter scribbled on his notebook.

 

'Hum. Yours is a unique case indeed. Unless you've been lying'.

 

Will fought the restraints of the wretched bench in frustration.

 

'I am _not_ a liar'.

 

Dr. Lecter turned a page and drew a line with his fountain pen.

 

'Now tell me. What kind of sexual activity have you engaged in?'

 

'I hardly see how that could be relevant to any treatment, _doctor'_   he spat.

 

'I need to assess your sexual response before prescribing anything. But of course, I can always perform a hydrotubation through an urethral sounding. Your call, William'.

 

Will closed his eyes, and saw himself on the examination table at the hospital where he had woken up a couple of days ago. He had no doubt he would go back again if he didn't answer.

 

'There's nothing to tell. I never mated. You know that already' he grumbled.

 

Hannibal cocked his head in amusement.

 

'I'm sure you're not naive enough as to consider _sexual activity_ as restricted to mating'.

 

Will clenched his jaw.

 

'Do you masturbate?'

 

'Sometimes' came the curt reply.

 

'Do you enjoy it?'

 

There was something surreal about being like this, tied to this sick bench with your pants down while being asked whether you enjoyed jerking off or not. Will thought about refusing to answer, but then again, the thought of the strirrups back at the hospital made him change his mind.

 

'It's just a bodily function' he muttered at last.

 

'Any problem reaching orgasm?'

 

'I...' he squeezed his eyes shut 'I feel it. Eventually'.

 

Dr. Lecter remained in silence for a long moment. He then finished writing something on his notebook and left his chair. Will heard a light clinking behind him, but he couldn't turn his neck to see what was going on. He felt Dr. Lecter tapping his exposed bottom and a needle followed immediately.

 

'Something for your malnutrition' he commented, and a moment later Will felt another injection.

 

'What's that for?' he hissed.

 

'A cocktail to boost your genital system. You should feel the effects... pretty soon'.

 

'No, wait, I don't want to-- Stop!'

 

Will writhed frantically, but the shot was quickly over.

 

'Estroxil is no longer in production, William' Dr. Lecter said in an infuriating patronizing tone 'No lab is synthethizing the drug any more, or any other like it. The black market has been efficiently wiped out, and after the purge, no rho omega lives in a position of power to smuggle the pills or to sell them to anybody else. No Jack Crawford to cover up for you, I'm afraid. Time to start from scratch'.

 

'You can't- I don't want--' Will gasped when Dr. Lecter crouched by his side. A little smile danced on his lips, and he caressed Will's cheek softly.

 

'So many years' he murmured 'Hiding the best of you. Learning to fake pleasure without even understanding the concept. But next time I hear you _moan'_   he said speaking into Will's ear 'It'll be for real. You'll be in heat, and you'll beg me, so very sweetly'.

 

'Never!' Will snarled, and thrashed wildly again.

 

Dr. Lecter's smile grew wider, and then he stood up.

 

'Now' he said uncapping a tube of lube 'We'll begin with size one today and we'll work through the rest little by little'.

 

Will felt him parting his cheeks and spreading the cold lube around his hole.

 

'No!' he cried as he felt the tip of something -a plug? a dildo?- pressing on his ring of muscle.

 

'Ssshh, relax, William. I'm sure you've seen this in all your porn movies'.

 

The dildo entered him in one long, steady push. It was thin and smooth, but still the penetration burned, and Will sucked in a breath.

 

'And now...' Hannibal clicked on his iPad and the dildo started to vibrate.

 

Will gasped at the sensation. It was the first time that he had experienced something like it, and the feeling was pleasurable yet somehow disconcerting.

 

'Excellent, William. You're doing very well'.

 

Will was about to reply something snarky when he felt Dr. Lecter's hands on his flaccid penis.

 

'Don't- stop it!'

 

Will fought whatever it was Dr. Lecter was doing, but it was all to no avail. He couldn't see what was happening, but suddenly he felt something warm and soft enveloping his cock snugly, like a tube or-- sleeve. Dr. Lecter cupped his balls and fondled them slowly, appreciatively even, and Will couldn't help a shiver.

 

'I think we can begin now'.

 

Another click and something began to hum and whir behind Will. The dildo pushed forward and then it slowly retracted, creating a gentle rhythm as it fucked into Will's hole effortlessly.

 

'You got me... You got me tied to a fucking machine?' the thought was so preposterous that Will burst out laughing.

 

'I got the idea from one of my former patients' Hannibal replied nonchalantly 'He is a boar breeder, and in his sessions he told me about how it is sometimes dangerous to let young, inexperienced boars into closed herds. Until natural mating can take place, the boars are kept away from the main herd in pens equipped with a dummy sow. The trainee boar is then trained to mount the dummy sow, and the breeder can then collect his valuable semen for artificial insemination. It is a thriving industry, William. You'd be surprised to hear the price farmers pay to inseminate their breeding sows with the alpha semen of top-performing trained boars'.

 

'I'm not a boar!' Will raged as he shook in the bench.

 

'Of course not' Hannibal chuckled 'You're a _rogue_ killer'.

 

Will heard him walk away, and he clenched his teeth to the point of whishing they all shattered. The smooth dildo continued its relentless violation, pushing in and out of his body in a constant, vibrating rhythm. After a while Will felt warm and a little dizzy, but he thought it was all the strain of the position on the bench. He hated the smooth gliding of the dildo in and out of his body, but at least it didn't hurt him. And the best was that he didn't feel any pleasure. If anything, after ten minutes or so, Will was pretty bored.

 

Then something happened. Will heard a click and the fucking machine stopped.

 

'Haha, is that it?' he sneered 'Is that all you've got?'

 

Dr. Lecter returned, and as he sat down on the chair with his notebook the dildo inside Will started to-- grow?

 

'Ah' Will gasped as the dildo started to inflate gradually, stretching him open from the inside out. With every passing second the feeling increased, especially around his anus, which stretched painfully to accommodate the now thicker and thicker shaft.

 

'Nghg' Will groaned as the knot continued growing. Hannibal left his chair and stood behind the bench, rubbing his thumb firmly over the tightly distended muscle and ratcheting up the pain until Will sobbed.

 

'Hush' he soothed as he continued caressing Will's tight rim 'Some pain is always to be expected, especially with first knots'.

 

Will was about to croak something very close to _Stop_ , but Dr. Lecter's hand disappeared and he sighed in minute relief. It was short lived, though, as the dildo then started to shoot something inside him- a warm, sticky liquid that filled him very deep.

 

'Nnnoo' he breathed, grabbing the pads of the bench and squeezing his eyes shut in humiliation.

 

'It's synthetic alpha sperm' Dr. Lecter clarified returning to his chair 'You should find the feeling very pleasurable'.

 

Will winced in pain as the dense liquid pumped inside him, making his belly bloat and distend. He was shivering, and sweating, and helplessly impaled on the knotting dildo that plugged him deep and wide.

 

'How do you feel, William?' Dr. Lecter asked uncapping his fountain pain to write on his notebook again.

 

'Fuck you!' Will screamed from the top of his lungs. The dizziness was worse, he felt uncomfortably hot and a strange humming echoed in his ears.

 

'I'll have to gag you next time' Dr. Lecter muttered writing something down, but Will didn't reply. The humming increased, and despite the painful stretch in his ass, Will found himself thrusting his hips forward to relieve the pressure. It didn't really work, but at least the limited rocking to and fro took his mind off the thick, engorged knot inside him.

 

He didn't know how long he spent like that, resting his heated forehead on the padded bar as beads of sweat ran down his temple, but Dr. Lecter was with him all the time, watching him closely and taking notes. After an eternity, which in reality was only twenty minutes, Dr. Lecter clicked on his iPad again and Will's eyes flew open.

 

The sheath around his cock started to vibrate- and it felt as if the smooth folds that wrapped his flaccid penis began a rhythmical sucking movement. The ripples began at the base of his cock, and ran all the way down his shaft to the tip, growing in intensity to begin the cycle again. If felt like an expert handjob, and Will writhed in anguish and fear. He wouldn't come like this, not impaled like a pig on a doggy position while a machine milked him against his will. He _wouldn't_.

 

'Stop it' he breathed, and Dr. Lecter bent forward in his chair.

 

'Are you in pain, William?'

 

 _'Stop it_ ' he groaned, and he bit his tongue in shame as he realized it had sounded like begging.

 

'I'm afraid I can't do that' Hannibal said apologetically 'This is the most important part of the process. Learning to orgasm while knotted is an essential omega skill. It stimulates the alpha cock for a second and richer ejaculation'.

 

Will shivered and bit his bottom lip hard. He would resist the pleasure. He wouldn't come. It usually took him quite long, and sometimes he didn't even get it. But as Dr. Lecter clicked on his iPad again, the sucking sensation in the cock sleeve increased, and so did the vibrations, and Will realized with a rising panic that he was fighting a loosing battle.

 

'Let go, Will' Hannibal crooned as he stepped behind the bench to cup his balls again 'You can't help it'.

 

Dr. Lecter fondled his balls tenderly, as he would do with any inexperienced omega in his bed, and Will dug his nails deep into the pads of the bench as he felt the impending orgasm about to hit. Will cried out loud when it did, because as he spilled into the vibrating cock sleeve, his ass muscles clenched involuntarily around the thick knot, and what should have been a pleasurable spasming turned into an even more painful stretch. Will shook uncontrollably in the aftermath, gasping and sobbing as the cock sleeve collected his ejaculate and the dildo inside him rewarded him with another round of creamy sperm.

 

Hannibal gave a final tug on Will's balls, and moved to his desk to retrieve the washcloth he had prepared in advance.

 

'I'm so proud of you' he whispered tapping his forehead, and Will made a choking sound, closing his eyes shut and turning his head away from the sweet smelling washcloth. Hannibal cleaned him nonetheless, running the washcloth down his neck and over Will's face to wash away sweat, saliva and snot.

 

'Typically you would have to spend several hours like this' Hannibal said removing the cock sleeve 'But since this is just an initial test, I'll be back soon. Sleep if you can'.

 

Will opened his eyes and saw Dr. Lecter measuring the amount of ejaculate in the sleeve and taking notes in his notebook. He then heard his shoes clicking away, and the door of the office opened to close a moment later.

 

Will told himself he wouldn't cry. He wouldn't. But as he finally broke down, the thought of al least having some privacy comforted him.  

 

And sitting on his desk chair, Dr. Lecter smiled as his fountain pen scribbled on his notebook: _Initial Test - Successful_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the breeding bench [here](http://www.extremerestraints.com/dungeon-furniture_18/the-punishing-bench_2091.html)\- absolutely NSFW!!


	8. Chapter 8

Will could still feel it. The thick knot, growing inside him and stretching him open in a constant burn. He rolled in the bed trying to forget it, but the ghost feeling was still there. And the nightmare hadn't ended when the fucking machine ran through its cycle and the dildo finally deflated. That had provided a great relief, but then he started to leak. Thickly. Copiously. Will squeezed his eyes shut. In the pornos there were always close-ups of how the alpha sperm trickled down the omega's thighs. Now he knew what that felt like.

 

He didn't remember what happened next with much clarity. It had only been an hour ago, but he was still dizzy. He recalled the beta nurses unstrapping him from the breeding bench. They took him to his bedroom and washed him quickly under the spray of the shower. It was obvious they were also trained at this, and they helped Will with a new change of clothes. They didn't speak to him, though, not a single word. Probably Dr. Lecter's orders. It didn't matter. Will had nothing to say.

 

It hurt. With every breath he took Will could feel his hole throbbing, raw and chaffed after the vicious knotting. But the worst was that his body somehow signalled to his brain that it felt empty, that it needed _something_. Will knew it was a result of the drugs Dr. Lecter had given him, but knowing it didn't make the feeling more tolerable. He remembered the omegas in the pornos begging and craving alpha cock like crazy, and he shivered. The thought of becoming one of them was impossible to bear.

 

The clock on his nightstand read 12:30 a.m., and Will was very much aware that lunch time would come soon. He couldn't care less, though. He was hungry, but the thought of seeing Dr. Lecter's smug smirk made him sick to the stomach. On a rational level Will knew he should keep his strength. He should swallow his pride and go down to the kitchen, if only to have more energy to plan his escape and fight whatever Dr. Lecter had in store for him. But he decided to keep this tiny shred of dignity. After all, he had survived on the streets for days on end eating pizza crusts and half-bitten bagles. He would survive without this meal. And so, Will buried his head in the pillow and forced himself to sleep.

 

\---

 

The door opening all of a sudden startled Will. He had been half-awake half-dozing for a while, and when he raised his head to find Dr. Lecter in his bedroom a sudden rage made him clench his teeth.

 

Dr. Lecter hadn't knocked. He had just entered the room in complete disregard of Will's privacy, as if he were just a piece of furniture. Will knew it was silly to feel this upset when Dr. Lecter had violated him in so many ways, but still his rudeness made him seethe.

 

'I thought I had been quite clear about the meals schedule, William. I do not tolerate any lateness at the table'.

 

Will glimpsed at the clock on the bedside table. 1:07 p.m. Seeing Dr. Lecter this miffed was a great satisfaction, so Will smiled and decided to ignore him.

 

'I am ready to make an exception today as your initial test ended later than expected. But I expect you in the kitchen in five minutes, or else'.

 

Will muffled a guffaw on the pillow.

 

'Or else? What are you going to do now? Strap me to the bench again and spoon feed me?'

 

Dr. Lecter raised an eyebrow.

 

'No. But Kent and Virgil will start an IV for intravenous feeding. And a nasogastric tube as well. I wouldn't recommend it, William. Not when I've prepared _Bisque de crevettes_ and _Crêpes suzzette_ '.

 

With that he left, and for a moment Will thought about not yielding to the threat. He had no doubt that Dr. Lecter would make good on it if he didn't go down to the kitchen, but the idea of defying his captor was very tempting. But Will realized it would be a small victory at a very high price. The nurses would surely restrain him to the bed to intubate him and Will couldn't stand the thought of lying there for hours on end while being hooked to an IV stand. So he left the bed reluctantly, and limped his way to the door of his bedroom. As he was walking down the corridor, Will saw the two nurses coming his way with all the medical equipment ready.

 

'Easy, boys' he said as he moved past them 'I fancy having bisque after all'.  

 

\---

 

Will winced as he sat down at the kitchen table.

 

'What would you like to drink?' Dr. Lecter asked. He seemed to be in a cheerful mood, and he used a silver ladle to serve the thick, creamy bisque on Will's bowl.

 

'Dunno' Will muttered, and the smell of the soup made his stomach rumble despite himself 'You got a beer?'

 

'Of course. But alcohol wouldn't mix well with you current medication. I'm sorry'.

 

Will shrugged and dipped a piece of bread in the bisque. It was delicious. The texture was rich and smooth and the taste savory and strong. It was alpha food, expensive and banned to omegas. Will was still wondering why Dr. Lecter shared it with him.

 

'Try this' he said pouring a soft drink in Will's glass 'I think you'll like it'.

 

'What is it?' Will asked suspiciously. It had a faint brownish colour, like some kind of ginger ale.

 

'Red Rivella. A very peculiar beverage I grew used to when living in Switzerland'.

 

Will sipped it carefully. It had a funny taste, sweet and sparkling but quite unlike anything he had ever tasted. It was good, though. He took another sip and continued with the bisque.

 

'I apologize as I won't be able to entertain you this afternoon, William' Dr. Lecter said taking a sip of his white wine 'But I have several appointments'.

 

Will snorted softly. He could very much do without the doctor's _entertainments_.

 

'I must also advice that you spend the time in your room'.

 

'As if I had any other choice' he grumbled under his breath.

 

When Dr. Lecter didn't reply, Will dipped more bread in the bisque and asked-

 

'What did you do in Swizterland?'

 

The question surprised Hannibal. He wasn't expecting the omega to indulge in small talk, but his cheeky boldness amused him. The _rogue_ was determined to prove that he was still himself, unbroken and defiant despite the breeding bench- or maybe precisely _because_ of it. Dr. Lecter smiled and said:

 

'I was doing an internship at the University Hospital in Basel'.

 

'Don't tell me. You were a surgical resident'.

 

Hannibal's smile grew wider. He hadn't imagined the omega would be so perceptive.

 

'Why did you quit?' Will asked 'Psychiatry can't pay more than surgery'.

 

'Oh, you'd be surprised' Hannibal replied as his curiosity piqued 'How do you know that I'm a psychiatrist?'

 

Will snorted softly. It was quite obvious why, but he wasn't going to tell Dr. Lecter. There were some cheeses on an elegant dish nearby, and Will cut a few slices of one that read _Brie de Meaux_.

 

'You lived in France as well?'

 

'Several years'.

 

'Is French your mother tongue?'

 

Hannibal smirked.

 

'No, but it is a very dear language to me'.

 

Will wiped out the bowl of bisque with more bread, and as he watched him, Hannibal caressed the knife to his right thoughtfully.

  

'Would you like to learn it?'

 

Will frowned, unsure whether it was a joke or a calculated taunt.

 

'Omegas can't learn foreign languages. It's the law'.

 

'I know the law'.

 

Hannibal stood up and cleared the bisque bowls from the table. Then he put on a thickly padded kitchen glove and retrieved a tray from the oven.

 

'Are you interested?'

 

Will watched as Dr. Lecter prepared two plates with the _crêpes,_ decorating them with orange zest and fresh strawberries.

 

'Would I like to spend more time with you?' he sneered as Hannibal set the dessert before him 'One hour a day, maybe, you the teacher and I the student?'

 

'As much as I would like that, I'm afraid I don't have time for private lessons, William. Still, you could learn like all students have. With books. And audio tapes' Hannibal stared at him with a little grin 'Think about it'.

 

And with that he sat down and started to eat the _crêpes suzzette_.

 

Will followed suit and cut a bit of the waffle thin _crêpe_. It was delicious, but the delicate dessert couldn't distract him from the doctor's offer. It had to be a lie, of course, another of the tricks Dr. Lecter had planned in this sick game of his. But Will had been reading against the law since he was a teenager, studying and learning anything and everything that fell on his hands in an insatiable effort to educate himself and understand the world better. During a summer in Biloxi he had memorized a boat engine book, the operating instructions of a microwave, ten random pages of a biology encyclopaedia and a bunch of sonnets someone had forgotten in the photocopy bin of his highschool. He was only fourteen at the time, yet he could still remember the lines of the poems. The possibility of learning a new language was an offer he couldn't refuse- and Dr. Lecter had to know it.

 

'I'll tell you tomorrow' Will said, although the decision was already taken.

 

'Good' Dr. Lecter said leaving the table with a secretive smile 'I'll see you in the evening'.

 

With that he left, and Will spent a few minutes frowning in silence. He was trying to work out what kind of trap Dr. Lecter had set for him when one of the nurses appeared at the door of the kitchen. It was time to go to his room, but Will stole the last _crêpe_ and wrapped it on his napkin for Winston before leaving.

 

'Doctor's orders' he said to the nurse, and he climbed the stairs looking forward to a little time alone to put his thoughts in order.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More soon! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the updated tags!

 

Will spent a couple of hours reading the books in his bedroom, but there was only so much one could take of _La Morte D'Arthur_ and _The Count of Monte Cristo_. He never thought he would miss TV, but now he did. There was no TV in his bedroom, of course, and he was pretty sure there was none in the house. A computer with Internet access would be nice, but impossible to get. 

 

It all came down to _him_ in the end. Dr. Hannibal Lecter and this sick game of his. Will walked to the window and frowned. As far as golden cages went, this was one of the best that he had ever encountered. And if he were teaching about this, he would need to remind his students of the meticulousness of his captor. Of his intelligence, patience and resources. Will knew he'd had more chances to escape if he were locked in a hole underground, starved and forgotten. A messy, disorganized psychopath was relatively easier to fool. With a sadistic one like Dr. Lecter, Will knew that his chances were very slim.

 

But there was something else. Will was worried about his own role in Dr. Lecter's plan. He knew the doctor was trying to move from captor to friend with his fancy food, books and French lessons. It was a time tested manipulative technique, classic conditioning from the book. Will was aware of it, but still he had _accepted_ everything Dr. Lecter had offered. And it left him in a vulnerable position. Maybe not at a conscious level, but if Dr. Lecter were to take it all from Will -the comfortable bed, the clean clothes, the succulent meals- Will would have to fight him _and_ himself. Becoming his own worst enemy was a real and present danger in this situation. And with the drugs he was being injected, Will was at a greater risk of capture-bonding.

 

There was only one thing that could tip the balance in Will's favour, and that was the breeding bench. Sick as it was, the bench meant a tangible danger that Will could fight consciously. It would be a brutal reminder of Dr. Lecter's real intentions, and of the extent of his cruelty. The bench could ground him in this game of honeyed manipulations, it could offer him clarity.

 

Will shivered as he rested his forehead on the window glass. Wishing for the bench was disturbing beyond words. He had only spent an hour there during the morning, and the pain and humiliation had been impossible to bear. But could he use Dr. Lecter's torture instrument as a touchstone of his sanity?

 

Will took a deep breath and chuckled at the irony of it all. After all, he was very much aware that this was exactly what Dr. Lecter wanted- that he _craved_ the intense breeding and knotting. That he learned to desire the bench to the point of begging for it. And now Will was considering doing exactly that, if for different reasons. Anyway, if this had been Dr. Lecter's plan all along, Will had walked right into his trap.

  

\---

  

Will spent the afternoon wary of any and all sounds in the house. He doubted Dr. Lecter would take him to his office for another round at the breeding bench while he was seeing his patients, but still Will couldn't let his guard down. The door bell rang six times, and each time Will left his room and tiptoed to the stairs landing to see who it was. He counted five alphas and an old lady, all wealthy and probably belonging to thoroughbred families. As the old lady entered the house, Dr. Lecter seemed to notice something in the air and he looked up. He met Will’s eyes for an instant, but his stoic expression didn’t change. He simply entered his office and closed the door behind him.

 

Will returned to his room and winced. He was leaking, not very copiously yet, but at a constant, steady rhythm. And it would only increase, what with the drugs and the forced stretching of the fucking machine. Dr. Lecter had said that there were several dildo sizes, and Will knew he would be feeling the next one soon. Suddenly the idea of wishing for the bench didn't seem as appealing as before.

 

Will was aware that most omegas got used to taking knots eventually, although it was a long process. Alpha males took it as a sign of ownership and complete control, when their mates were finally broken and fully stretched, moaning submissively in bed and not feeling any more pain. That Dr. Lecter wouldn't do this to Will _himself_ made his game even more dangerous.

 

Will shivered as he entered the bathroom to change his underwear. It was damp and wet, and he knew Dr. Lecter knew it. He hadn't plugged Will on purpose, maybe hoping that Will would gradually accept the changes that getting off Estroxil implied. But Will would _accept_ nothing. He threw the damp shorts into the hamper and slipped into a fresh new pair. He would change his shorts seven times a day if he must. His body may well betray him with unwanted leaking and forced orgasms, but Will refused to be affected by it. After all, he knew who he was.

 

\---

 

'Oh. Good evening, Mr. Budge'.

 

Will froze on the stairs landing when he saw the neighbour at the door. He had his iPhone in his hand, and Will instinctively gripped his wrist tight.

 

'Good evening, Dr. Lecter. I'm sorry to bother you, I hope I'm not interrupting any of your sessions'.

 

'No, but I must attend an important matter right away'.

 

'Don't worry, it'll only be a moment'.

 

The neighbour was all smiles and cordiality, but it didn't escape Will that Dr. Lecter didn't invite him to enter the house. It was probably alpha territoriality. Or maybe something else.

 

'I was talking to the other neighbours about it' Mr. Budge said clicking his iPhone on 'I keep receiving this health hazard alarm from the Department of Health, but it is kind of... distorted'.

 

'Ah, that must be my new dog. Winston!' he called clicking his fingers, and Winston padded to the hall obediently.

 

'He's a stray my goddaughter rescued a few days ago' Dr. Lecter explained 'He's been cleared by the vets of any possible risk of infection, but as you know, all strays are tagged with a special identifying chip in the ear. That must be the alarm you've been receiving'.

 

'It's funny' the neighbour frowned suspiciously 'Because I'm standing right in front of the dog and my iPhone picks nothing'.

 

He showed the blank screen to Dr. Lecter, who snorted softly.

 

'That's because I've got a frequency inhibitor at home, of course. I wouldn't want to upset my patients or neighbours. But if Winston ever runs away' Dr. Lecter made a calculated pause, and he tilted his head slightly to the stairs 'I would immediately know where to find him'.

 

'I see' Mr. Budge said with a nod 'Well, I suppose that's it, then. Thank you for your time, Dr. Lecter'.

 

'Good afternoon, Mr. Budge'.

 

Hannibal closed the door and knelt down to stroke Winston behind the ears.

 

'You're a good dog' he praised, and he disappeared down the corridor without acknowledging Will's presence.

 

\---

 

When 7 p.m. arrived, Will left his room to go downstairs. He hated it that he had been looking forward this moment, but he felt so trapped and alone that he welcomed the idea of having some company. Even if that meant dining with his captor.

 

But when he entered the kitchen, Will realized that he was alone. There was a tray prepared for him, but no one else. Will opened a little envelope on the tray and read the elegant handwriting:

 

_Dear William_

_I'm sorry I cannot join you for dinner this evening._ _I hope you enjoy the Chicken Fricasse with Tarragon and the Crème Brûlée._

_Rest well._

_H._

 

Will frowned as one of the beta nurses appeared on the door. He said nothing, only stood there silent and vigilant.

 

'So you get to babysit me tonight' Will muttered, but he got no answer.

 

Will took the lid off the carefully prepared dish. He looked around trying to locate the newspaper Dr. Lecter had been reading in the morning, but it was no longer there.

 

'Any news from the outside world?' he asked to the nurse 'World peace declared?'

 

The nurse stared back at him with a blank face, and Will sighed.

 

'Yeah, I thought as much' he grumbled, and he started to eat.

 

The dish was excellent, and there was enough for almost two people. Will mopped the creamy sauce with warm bread, tasting the mushrooms slowly and savouring the chicken. When he was done he moved to the dessert, which was artfully decorated with cranberries. It tasted of vanilla, and Will loved the caramelized sugar crust. He had never tasted anything like it, and as he finished the custard he wondered what the name of the dessert sounded like.

 

 _Crème Brûlée_ , the note said.

 

'Crem. Crim?' Will muttered. The other word made no sense 'Bra-leeh?'

 

Will wondered what those strange marks above the vowels meant. He wouldn't have paid attention to them if he had seen the word on the screen of his TV, but now he had the opportunity to _learn_.

 

'Bru-li?'

 

Will looked at the nurse, who watched him in silence as he imagined the pronunciation of the word.

 

'Brju-ly', he muttered at last, and he folded the note back into the envelope.

 

As he climbed the stairs to his bedroom, Will told himself he should reject Dr. Lecter's offer. He knew accepting to learn French would be a dangerous mistake on his part.

 

'I can handle it' he murmured as he sat on the leather armchair to continue reading. And as he opened _The Count of Monte Cristo_ , Will very much hoped he was not fooling himself.

  

\---

 

'Oh, Hannibal, dear! At last somebody who can understand just how _awful_ that flute sounded!'

 

'Lady Frosbithe' Hannibal said kissing her hand 'Indeed, I'm afraid it ruined the whole overture'.

 

'You must do something, dear' she said as a waiter offered them a tray with glasses of champagne 'I don't think my poor ears could stand another overture like that. Poor Mozart must be rolling in his grave and--'

 

Hannibal was about to get a glass when another waiter tripped and bumped into him. Luckily, there was only one glass on his tray, but the champagne spilled all over Hannibal's tuxedo.

 

'Oh, dear!' Lady Frosbithe exclaimed.

 

The little commotion attracted the eyes of many of the opera goers gathered in the hall, and Hannibal gave out a strained smile. He looked at the waiter, who had knelt on the floor and was cleaning it with a cloth.

 

'That was awfully rude!' Lady Frosbithe frowned as the young man got to his feet 'Do you know who you just got dirty with your clumsiness?'

 

The young man shrugged as he looked at Hannibal.

 

'Sorry' he grumbled 'But you were on the way'.

 

'How dare you!' she gasped, but Hannibal raised his hand in a conciliatory gesture.

 

'Please, Lady Frosbithe. I'm sure Mr...' he read the waiter's name tag on his chest 'Mr. Boyle here only had a little accident'.

 

The young man scurried away without another word, and Hannibal used a silk handkerchief on the wet stains of his tuxedo jacket.

 

'How dreadful, Hannibal dear. I will talk to the manager first thing in the morning. An Opera House is not the place for an omega, even if he's a waiter. I'll make sure he gets sacked immediately'.

 

'I wouldn't be so harsh' Hannibal said as a bell chimed announcing the end of the intermission 'We all make mistakes. Shall we?' he said offering his arm to the old lady.

 

'Oh, Hannibal' she said as they walked back to their seats 'You're the most compassionate man I've ever known'.

 

\---

 

A choked whimper woke Will up. He tensed immediately, his fight or flight response kicking him out of a restless sleep.

 

 _'Please'_.

 

Will blinked as he realized that he hadn't dreamt the whimper. He clicked the bed lamp on and frowned at the clock on the nightstand. It was 1:07 a.m.

 

 _'Please, I need_ \--'

 

The words ended in a long, frustrated wail of agony. Will left the bed feeling his heart thumping loud in his chest. It was a male voice, and it was obvious he was in pain. Will walked to the door of his bedroom and peeked outside. The house was quiet and dark, but there was light at the far end of the corridor. A door was slightly open, and the soft light coming from the room created an eerie shadow on the wall.

 

'No' another voice growled, stern and dangerous. Will recognized Dr. Lecter, and for a panicky moment he didn't know what to do. He had gone to bed at 10 p.m., sick of reading and bored stiff. It was obvious Dr. Lecter had gone out, maybe to one of the lavish parties the thoroughbred circles were so fond of. But he was back now, and with someone.

 

' _I can't!_ ' the choked voice begged, and Will felt a shiver down his spine. He knew he should stay in his room, the consequences of being found eavesdropping would surely be terrible, but he _had_ to know what was going on. He took off his slippers and tiptoed towards the end of the corridor on bare feet. The plush carpet was soft under his soles, and he reached the master bedroom without making any noise.

 

'Sssh, you need a rest' Dr. Lecter purred 'I understand'.

 

Will pushed the door an inch, hoping it wouldn't creak or he would be lost. It didn't, though, so he grew bolder and pushed it a little further, and a little more, until he could finally see what was going on inside.

 

Dr. Lecter was in bed, naked, and he was spooning a young man from behind. He was tall and slim, his pale and bony body covered in freckles, and a thin layer of sweat glistened on his skin. He had curly ginger hair, and he must be twenty-something. Will knew he was an omega, and probably in heat. His eyes were shiny with fever, he looked like a live wire, all sensation and raw desire.

 

'Hush' Dr. Lecter crooned into his ear, and he licked the omega's nape, grooming him with his tongue in a oddly loving but possessive caress 'Better?'

 

The boy moaned softly, snuggling back into the tight embrace for more. Dr. Lecter smiled and kissed his way to the shoulder, which he licked and lapped in slow circles.

 

Will swallowed hard as he watched. He knew Dr. Lecter was a strong alpha, but he was still shocked at how powerful and robust he really was. His body looked very tanned and muscular, and he dwarfed the skinny omega in his arms. His chest was broad and hairy, something Will hadn't quite expected under the silk vests and freshly pressed shirts.

 

'Don't' Dr. Lecter suddenly snarled, and Will realized that the boy was trying to grasp his own cock. There was a metal ring around the base of his penis, which strained hard and leaked over a patch of ginger pubic hair.

 

'Please let me come' he pleaded, but Dr. Lecter gripped his wrist tight, and the omega whined in frustration.

 

'Don't disobey me' Hannibal warned, and he sank his teeth deep in the young man's neck. He cried out loud then, and he squirmed trying to escape from the possessive embrace. Dr. Lecter didn't allow it, of course- if only, he only held the boy tighter.

 

'Nicholas, Nicholas' he murmured as he licked the bite mark he had just left on the freckled skin 'You truly are very rude'.

 

The omega stifled a sob, and after his failed rebellion he went limp in Dr. Lecter's arms.

 

'Now' Hannibal said as he hitched up one of Nicholas's legs 'Are you ready to take my knot?'

 

Will shivered as Dr. Lecter took himself in hand and teased the red rim of the boy's anus with his thick, engorged cock. He was stretched and leaking, and his hole fluttered as the blunt cockhead pushed inside.

 

'Nghng' the boy sobbed, but Hannibal kept going, hushing him with soft words until he was fully sheathed in his body. He started a quick rhythm then, fucking into him with hard thrusts that made the omega give little strangled groans. Again his hand travelled down his body to grab his cock, and again Hannibal slapped it away.

 

Will knew this was the moment to leave. The knotting and breeding would surely take a couple of hours, and he had seen enough already. Besides, he was feeling a warm tingle in his belly, something dark and sticky that he needed to drown under the spray of a cold shower. He should leave, _now_. But he didn't.

 

'Please' Nicholas begged, and Will wasn't sure if he wanted everything to stop or to continue. The omega was shivering and trembling on the bed, his hole gaping and taking the engorged cock as easy as pie.

 

'Please what?' Hannibal asked cupping the boy's balls and squeezing hard.

 

The omega mewled and tilted his head back, biting on his bottom lip and impaling himself further on Dr. Lecter.

 

'Please, knot me' he wheezed, and Hannibal rumbled low in his chest. He moved his forearm across the front of Nicholas's exposed neck, and rutted blindly into him as he tightened his chokehold.

 

The boy flailed helplessly, his hands flying to the doctor's forearm to pull him away. He tried to elbow him, but in a matter of seconds his face turned red and then pale with the lack of oxygen. Dr. Lecter moaned as he increased the pressure on his throat, and after a few vigorous thrusts he came, spilling deep inside the boy and pulling out before his knot grew wide and thick. He lay panting on the bed, shivering in the aftermath of his orgasm while Nicholas slumped dead by his side. Dr. Lecter snaked a hand down his abdomen then, clicking the cock ring open and provoking a post-mortem ejaculation that stained the sheets wet.

 

Will felt a wave of nausea gurgling in his stomach, and he rushed to his bedroom as quickly as he could, flinging the bathroom door open and becoming violently sick on the sink. Dr. Lecter must have surely heard him, but Will didn't care. He vomited and retched for what seemed like and eternity, and he finally collapsed on the bathroom floor, gasping and trembling as his eyes brimmed with tears. For a moment Will thought that he saw Garret Jacob Hobbs on the door, smiling smugly at him while the knife wounds in his chest bled.

 

'Did you panic like this when you killed me?' he asked, and Will bunched a towel in a ball and threw it against him.

 

'Get away from me!'

 

And as he heard Will sob from the corridor, Dr. Lecter pursed his lips and frowned.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys, but as Hannibal killed Cassie Boyle on the series, I thought about her brother for my little AU...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, guys, but I didn't want to leave you hanging there ;))

 

Will didn't dare to sleep that night for fear of nightmares. Garret Jacob Hobbs had already appeared before him, and he dreaded to think what else he might see behind closed eyes. A puzzle of frozen limbs and backpacks, surely.

 

Will curled under the sheets, pushed a pillow away. He rolled in the bed sweaty and shivery, then took his pyjamas off and put the pants on again. The memories seeped into him unwanted and vivid, their familiarity so sticky that it seemed like everything had happened only yesterday.

 

The hikers were already dead when he found them, lost in the icy forest with not even a cellphone to call for help. It must have been a day out gone terribly wrong, as Will later found out that one of them had a broken leg. Another had stayed with the injured friend, the other had died a few miles away. Winston found him the morning after.

 

In the nightmare, Will saw himself famished and scared. He was only eighteen, too young and desperate after killing his alpha mate and fleeing the crime scene. He had been two weeks on the run already, running away from the ghost of Hobbs and the authorities. Will had no doubt that he would be euthanized if they found him, so he had delved into the thickest of the forest, determined to stay there and survive at all costs.

 

He would have preferred to eat an animal - _any animal_ \- raw, but he had nothing to hunt the occasional deer or bird that crossed his way. The hikers had no food, not even a cereal bar. There was nothing to eat in the frozen forest, nothing except melted snow and his own urine. Will tried to put it off as long as he could, but after two more days of delirious visions and ravenous hunger he used the knife that he had stolen from the motel to cut through the frozen flesh. And he ate.

 

Somebody sat on the bed then, and Will stifled a sob.

 

'You are just like your captor' Hobbs murmured caressing Will's curls 'No better than him _'_.

 

Will squeezed his eyes shut and ignored the hallucination. As he turned to face the wall, he thought of Winston. Will wished he were here in the bed with him, the dog had been his only comfort and company through his ordeal in the forest, and despite everything that had happened, his dear pet was still loyal to him.

 

'Winston' he softly called, but the dog must be somewhere downstairs, and Will was scared of the monster at the far end of the corridor.

 

'We are all monsters here' Hobbs chuckled 'You're in good company'.

 

Will scrubbed a shaky hand over his face.

 

_Don't loose it, Will. You know who you are._

 

He clung to the thought as if it were a lifeline, and after a hundred repetitions he felt the ghost fading. He would come back, of course. He always did, and it was only a matter of time until Hobbs poisoned his mind again with more lies and half-truths, haunting and taunting Will in revenge for his death. The vivid dreams used to become worse when Will skipped a day or two of his medication, and now he was sure that the hallucinations were coming back to him as a consequence of the Estroxil wearing off.

 

Will took another shower, the fourth in this never ending night, and when he moved to the closet to find new clothes he realized that the sky was getting lighter outside. It was 5:57 a.m. already, and Dr. Lecter would surely be awake, preparing breakfast downstairs in the kitchen.

 

 _'Nicholas, Nicholas'_   his voice echoed in Will's mind, and he relived the gruesome scene from only a few hours ago. The hunger, the heated fucking. The callous choking.

 

'I'm sorry' Will whispered to the ghost of the ginger haired boy. The hikers of the forest demanded their daily apology, and so did the dentist that Will had killed and robbed on the road. Will murmured his ritual prayer for them before leaving his room, and as he went downstairs he realized that he had no strength left to fight whatever it was that Dr. Lecter had prepared for him that day.

 

\---

 

'Ah, William. Good morning'.

 

Will found Dr. Lecter in a light blue shirt and dark vest. He seemed to be in a cheerful mood, the events of last night trivial and unimportant as he finished stirring something in a pan.

 

Will took a seat in silence, and he frowned at the empty table. There was nothing there, no dish of pancakes or toasts like the previous day, no fresh fruits and no butter. There wasn't even a glass of orange juice, lest of all a cup of coffee.

 

'A protein scramble to begin the day' Dr. Lecter said putting a dish in front of Will 'Eggs and liver.  _Bon appétit_ '.

 

He prepared another dish for himself and sat down in front of Will.

 

'It means _Enjoy your meal_ ' he said in an infuriatingly patronizing tone 'It could be your first French lesson'.

 

Will saw him smile and dig the fork into the thickly set up eggs. He started to eat nonchalantly, as if he were simply eating corn flakes, and for a moment Will wasn't sure whether to be sick or to smash the dish against the floor. His fingers itched to do the latter, if only to see Dr. Lecter's face. He didn't dare to think of the consequences, but it would be so much worth it. Will realized that only a minute ago he had been feeling all to weak and exhausted to fight Dr. Lecter, but now he was suddenly seething with anger.

 

'Is it not to your taste?' Hannibal asked with a frown, and he whistled lightly until Winston appeared in the kitchen. He then picked a bit of liver from Will's dish and gave it to the dog.

 

'Don't!' Will cried, but it was too late. Winston had already eaten it, and he looked at Dr. Lecter expectantly, as if waiting for more.

 

'See?' he said raising an eyebrow 'He likes my breakfast. After all the liver is very fresh'.

 

Will clenched his fists under the table. The urge to punch Dr. Lecter in the face was overwhelming; once, twice, as many times as he could, until he made him groan and _bleed_.

 

'I'll make a deal with you' he said eating another forkful 'You may eat any other thing you wish if you tell me who you were talking to last night in the bathroom'.

 

Will stiffened in his seat. He knew Dr. Lecter had heard him rushing down the corridor to his room, but he wasn't aware that he had been listening while Will sobbed in the bathroom. That's when Hobbs had appeared for the first time, pale and smug and bleeding.

 

'Were you having a nightmare, William?' Dr. Lecter he asked throwing another bit of liver to Winston.

 

'Stop doing that' he hissed, his voice low and dangerous. But his reply only seemed to amuse the doctor.

 

'Oh, but I'm sure Winston is used to it already. So are you. I found an interesting story in the newspapers of 1996' he said munching slowly 'You were eighteenth then, right, William? _The Three Lost Hikers_ , as the press called it. It made the national news, and not just because a group of omegas died in tragic circumstances. The bodies were horribly mutilated post-mortem. Some journalists wrote that coyotes or maybe a bear mauled the corpses, but the incisions were made with a knife. There were several organs missing, and the rumour of organ trafficking was ventured as a hypothesis. But now I wonder' Dr. Lecter smiled knowingly 'Was that you, William? Is that how you survived?'

 

Will pushed his chair back and left the table. He was particularly proud of how steady his hand was, it never trembled as he threw the content of the dish right into the kitchen sink. Will connected the garbage disposal unit and watched as the sick breakfast disappeared down the drain.

 

 _Sorry_ , he said in his head to the ginger haired boy. But it was better this way.

 

Will left the empty dish on the counter and turned around to face Dr. Lecter. He was standing flush against him, but Will didn't flinch.

 

'Nobody has ever insulted my cooking so and lived to tell the tale', he said.

 

And Will spat at him. He didn't think about it, he merely gathered saliva in his mouth and spat at his face. Dr. Lecter blinked as the thick, foamy glob of spit dribbled down his cheek and nose, and for a split second Will thought he'd do nothing. He was wrong, though. Dr. Lecter slapped Will so hard that his ears rang and he almost lost his balance.

 

'Virgil, please' Will heard from far away as he winced in pain. Everything wobbled around him, and his eyes teared up from the pain and sudden dizziness 'Will you and Kent take Mr. Graham to my office? I'm afraid I need to teach him a lesson'.

 

Will felt the strong hands of the beta nurses gripping his arms, and he saw Dr. Lecter cleaning the spit off his face with a silk handkerchief. And he started to laugh then. Low at first, his cheek and mouth hurt too much, but Will's laughter grew louder and triumphant as he was dragged away from the kitchen. And it didn't stop, not even when the nurses pushed him into the office and Dr. Lecter closed the door behind him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO WILL!! :D


	11. Chapter 11

 

'I'm sorry, Dr. Lecter, but we cannot intubate the patient in this position'.

 

'I'm not a patient!' Will snarled as he writhed on the breeding bench 'I've been kidnapped, I'm a prisoner in this house! Fuck! _FUCK_!' he cried struggling against the restraints with a furious rage.

 

'Virgil, please. The gag'.

 

'Of course, Dr. Lecter' the beta nurse replied 'Which one?'

 

Hannibal considered the insolent _rogue_ in front of him, naked and thrashing on the bench. He had prepared several gags, some with a sturdy ball and others fashioned in the shape of an alpha cock. Hannibal had ordered one with a knot as well- after all, most omegas pleased their alphas orally, and some even learnt to take knots deep in their mouths. But in this case, Hannibal's fingers moved to something different. The cheeky, impertinent _rogue_ had thrown his food away refusing to eat it, so it was only appropriate that his mouth was fully open during his session.

 

'The spider gag' he said, and watched stoically as the nurses forced the gag into Will's mouth. He tried to bit the fingers and spit the metallic ring out, but once the strap was buckled around his head, there was nothing he could do.

 

'I'm sorry, William, but I told you I would gag you if you kept using such obscene language'.

 

 _Fuck you_ , Will tried to say, but all he managed was a babbling _'Uuhhgg juu._ ' His jaw already hurt from the forced stretching of the ring, and his mouth suddenly felt dry and vulnerable. He started to drool in less than a minute, though, and his only comfort was that his saliva fell right onto Dr. Lecter's expensive rug.

 

'Such a pity' Hannibal said slipping a finger into Will's mouth 'But your tongue is very feisty'.

 

Will tried to bite the intruding finger, but he couldn't. He used his tongue to push it out, but all he managed was licking Dr. Lecter's digit.

 

'Hum' he replied approvingly 'We'll work on your oral skills vey soon. But today we have a lot of work to do. Virgil, Kent, since Mr. Graham didn't have his breakfast and the nasogastric tube is not an option while he's on the bench, please start a feeding IV'.

 

' _Nhhogg_ ' Will babbled through the gag, and a long rope of spit dribbled out of his mouth.

 

'I warned you this would happen, William' Dr. Lecter said opening his notebook and scribbling something down 'Next time I'm sure you'll think twice before refusing to have your breakfast'.

 

Will winced as he felt a needle sliding into his arm. The other nurse secured it in place with medical tape and hung the feeding bag from a nearby IV stand.

 

'Anything else, Dr. Lecter?'

 

'No, that will be all'.

 

Will heard them leave, and in a moment he felt Dr. Lecter's hands wrapping his cock in the snug vibrating sleeve. He resisted it the best that he could, but the milking device was soon in place, warm and tight around him.

 

'As I said yesterday' Hannibal said rolling up his sleeves 'I believe a good old fashioned spanking is one of the best ways to teach manners to rude, inconsiderate persons. Not that I always take the trouble, of course. But in your case, William, I'm willing to make an exception'.

 

' _Thanhgg jouu_ ' Will said as clearly as he could, and cried out loud when he felt a harsh stroke on his exposed bottom. He couldn't turn his neck to see what Dr. Lecter was using, but it had to be a wooden paddle of some sort.

 

A humming filled the air then, and the cock sleeve started to vibrate. The fleshy ripples that wrapped his soft penis started a sucking movement, milking his cock from the root to the tip in a constant rhythm.

 

'I'll stop when you orgasm, William. So it's really up to you'.

 

And with that he delivered another stroke, and another, never at full force, though, or the _rogue's_ buttocks will go numb and the lesson would be lost.

 

Will tried to contain any further cry, but with the gag stretching his mouth open he couldn't help little gasps every time the paddle fell on his bottom. And meanwhile the cock sleeve continued its sucking rhythm, the level of vibrations steady and constant.

 

Will told himself he shouldn't be afraid. His body was bound to betray him, and he had decided that no forced orgasm or leaking would make him doubt who he really was. But there was something inherently evil in reaching sexual pleasure while somebody was beating you. As if a twisted connection between pleasure and abuse wormed its way into Will's brain, making his body believe that he needed to react to the punishment with an orgasm. It was a mind trick and Will knew it, but knowing it didn't prevent his cock from getting hard with the rhythmic sucking.

 

'Hum' Dr. Lecter murmured as he rubbed Will's red bottom 'I think you may need some more... _sting'_.

 

Will squeezed his eyes shut and steeled himself for whatever came next. He imagined a whip with many tails, something sharp and wiry that would cut his skin and make him bleed. That's why he wasn't prepared for what he felt next- a cool, refreshing spray on his exposed buttocks. Was that... _water_? Will blinked in shock as Dr. Lecter sprayed his sore skin with cold water, only to let out a choked cry when the paddle hit him again. This time he truly felt the sting, the paddle on his wet bottom hurt ten times more, and after another stroke his cheeks were _burning_. The cycle of the cock sleeve changed, and suddenly the vibrations started to undulate at a higher speed, making him sob and push his hips forward involuntarily.

 

'That's it, William. Let go'.

 

Dr. Lecter continued the spanking, and stroke after stroke Will's eyes filled with tears. He was reaching the point where he'd do anything to reach back and rub his sore bottom, which throbbed and itched in a maddening heat. The unforgiving pain clouded his eyes in a dizzy mist, and after three more spanks Will heard something in his head:

 

'You never came for me' Hobbs murmured 'I want to see you'.

 

' _Ghnohgh_ ' Will babbled, and to his horror the ghost of Nicholas appeared before him, pale and ashen:

 

'Come now' he whispered 'Before it's too late'.

 

Will trashed in despair, and Dr. Lecter took it as a sign that he was reaching his climax, so he paddled him even harder. To his shame, the hard strokes and the gurgling panic made Will ejaculate at last, and the cock sleeve gathered his seed, sucking it to the very last drop.

 

Hannibal left the paddle on his desk then, and he took his notebook and fountain pen to write:

 

_Day 1, Punishment, fifty-seven strokes._

 

He blew air over the fresh ink and looked at the trembling _rogue_. As he was feeling particularly generous, he decided to give him a break before continuing with the breeding and knotting session, and so Hannibal unbuckled the spider gag and brought a wet washcloth to his forehead.

 

'You're dead...' Will panted as a sudden pain cut through his jaw 'You... You can't hurt me'.

 

Hannibal paused and felt his forehead. The _rogue_ was sweaty and far too warm.

 

'Who am I?' he murmured, and watched as Will's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

 

'Nicholas... Nicholas Jacob Hobbs'.

 

Hannibal frowned. The _rogue_ seemed absent, lost in a distant place and far away from reality. He hadn't fainted, but he looked as if he were about to. Hannibal pursed his lips in thought, and after a moment he called the nurses.

 

'Please, take Mr. Graham to his room. Continue the IV, but add a dextrose perfusion to avoid dehydration'. 

 

Will felt hands around him, cold and forceful. It must be the dead hikers, they had found him at last, and now they were going to slice him open to serve his liver to Nicholas Jacob Hobbs. And somehow it all made sense, because a French chef had just arrived to prepare breakfast. Will smiled with a last effort, and as the nurses carried him to his bedroom, he lost consciousness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Will had a rough time in this one, but BEAR WITH ME!! You'll all be rewarded ^^


	12. Chapter 12

_'Escargots à la Bourguignonne'_ Hannibal announced as he set the elegant dishes on the table.

 

'It looks delicious' Dr. Sutcliffe murmured 'It's a pity Lara couldn't make it, but she's out of town as you know. Maybe next time'.

 

'Of course' Hannibal replied taking a seat 'Although I must confess I am glad she's not here. I know how much medical talk bores her, and I'm afraid there's something I'd like to discuss with you'.

 

'Go ahead' Sutcliffe said picking a snail and tasting the strong garlic-herb butter.

 

'You remember the rho omega my goddaughter rescued.'

 

'Of course, the virgin _rogue_. Has he been put down already?'

 

'Not yet' Hannibal smelled the cool _Sauvignon blanc_ in his glass and tasted it 'But I received a call from the Department of Health. It seems the _rogue_ had a seizure. He may have been struggling with hallucinations for quite a while. They were rather concerned'.

 

'Why' Sutcliffe snorted 'They want him healthy before euthanizing him?'

 

Hannibal paused for a moment and considered his colleague.

 

'Who knows' he muttered 'But it got me thinking. Could the episode be related to the Estroxil he was on?'

 

'The great Hannibal Lecter out of depth' Sutcliffe raised an eyebrow 'This is something new'.

 

'As far as omegas are concerned, Donald, I'm afraid you're the expert'.

 

Sutcliffe bowed his head lightly. He was easily flattered, and they both knew it.

 

'Well, Estroxil is... _was_ a very toxic drug. The synthetic hormone cocktail inhibited normal heat cycles and wreaked havoc in the adrenal system, but in many cases the drug was laced with... well, with almost anything. Caffeine, ketamine, benzos... There was a time when it was common to lace Estroxil with anti-psychotics such as risperidone, don't ask me why'.

 

'Hum' Hannibal murmured thoughtfully 'Maybe the Estroxil pills were _treating_ the omega's symptoms'.

 

'If the _rogue_ suffered from delirium. Or psychosis. Maybe all he had was just a chronic encephalitis. Anyway, who cares? He'll be dead before the week is over'.

 

Hannibal half-closed his eyes and munched a cracker.

 

'No doubt'.

 

\---

 

Will woke up feeling dizzy and confused. He was back in his bed, and several parts of his body hurt. His head, for one. It felt as if it were filled with wet cotton, and his temples throbbed painfully. Then the hollow of his elbow, where the IV needle was tightly taped. And of course his bottom, sore and sensitive after the paddling.

 

'Hello' a voice said to his right, and Will turned to find one of the nurses sitting on the leather armchair 'Dr. Lecter said that if you drank the orange juice' he pointed at the glass on the nightstand 'I could take the IV off'.

 

Will frowned. It was another manipulative trick, but he was really thirsty. And he wanted to be unhooked of the drip as soon as possible.

 

'OK' he mumbled, and as he sat on the bed he winced in pain. The sting of the paddle would not fade in at least a couple of days.

 

The nurse didn't comment on that, he only gave him the glass and Will sipped the juice. It was cool and refreshing, and he drank half of it in one go.

 

'What happened?' he asked as the nurse stopped the IV and proceeded to unhook him. He was talking to Will at last, and Will wanted to make the best of it.

 

'Dr. Lecter is having a guest for brunch, but he'll be with you shortly'. That was all he said. Will dimly remembered his name. Virgil.

 

'What time is it?' he murmured in an effort to engage the beta nurse in conversation. But Virgil said nothing more, and when he was done with the IV he took the empty juice glass and left the room in silence.

 

Will frowned and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 11:25 a.m., so he must have been out of it for a few hours. Everything seemed distant like a foggy dream, but he remembered Hobbs. And the dead omega boy, Nicholas. They had been in the office with him, watching as Will struggled on the bench, smiling when he had finally orgasmed. And they looked so real and vivid that for a moment Will had been positive that they were alive.

 

Will scrubbed a hand down his face and felt his forehead. He wasn't as warm as before, but his memory felt frayed and thready. He was feeling oddly fatigued, as if his body was too heavy and tired. It felt like he was coming down with the flu, and Will wondered if it was all a side effect of the drugs Dr. Lecter had given him. There had been no shots that morning, but Will was sure the IV contained more than just parenteral nutrition.

 

Will thought about leaving the bed and sitting by the window with a book to read, but he was too exhausted. He decided to stay here a little more, maybe then he'd rest and the several aches in his body would disappear. He closed his eyes and told himself it would only be five minutes.

 

Five minutes.

 

\---

 

Will woke up feeling... good. More than good, actually. He was refreshed and well rested, and a low purr escaped his lips. His body was thriving with energy, like a low vibration that hummed through his limbs and made him smile.

 

'You're in heat, boy' Garret Jacob Hobbs smirked as he sat on the bed with him.

 

Somewhere in his mind Will knew this was  _wrong_ , and that he used to recite something to protect himself when his alpha mate appeared. But he couldn't remember the words, distracted as he was by the strong smell of Hobbs. It was dark and musky, like freshly unearthed worms in a garden. The scent clouded his eyes and made Will's mouth water. Why had he never smelled that before?

 

'I'll get him ready'.

 

Will turned his head to find Nicholas crawling on the bed towards him, naked and lustful. He pulled the duvet away with a sly smile, and considered Will's body appreciatively. It didn't make much sense, Will was positive he had put on his pyjamas before slipping under the duvet, but now he was naked, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat. Worst of all, he was squirming. Wantonly.

 

Hobbs chuckled darkly and held Will's wrists above his head, then Nicholas parted his legs and knelt between them.

 

'You're leaking, that's good' he murmured 'But you must do better than that. _He_ is very thick, and has no patience for tight omegas'.

 

Will thought about who that _he_ could be when suddenly he felt Nicholas's mouth enveloping his cock. And it was glorious, the wet warmth a hundred times better than the cock sleeve that milked him while on the bench. He pushed his hips up to fuck all the way into Nicholas's throat, and the omega smiled around his mouthful, taking him deeper and sucking in earnest.

 

'I always knew you were a little slut' Hobbs said pinching Will's nipples, and Will arched his back in pleasure, the sharp pain sending a shiver of raw desire straight to his groin.

 

'Work on his hole' Hobbs urged as the three heard footsteps approaching on the corridor.

 

Nicholas smiled, and he gave a slurping, noisy kiss to Will's cock one last time. Will whined in frustration when his cock bobbed free and rested hard against his belly, he wanted more and he wanted it _now_. But Nicholas moved to his balls then, which he licked and lapped with his wicked tongue. Will choked a gasp and Hobbs chuckled again, grabbing Will's ankles and pushing his legs up and apart until he was thoroughly exposed. _Presented_ , Will thought, and the idea of being this wide open made him burn even hotter.

 

'He's so stretched I could easily fist him' Nicholas said, and the words made Will writhe in exquisite shame. He had never felt so dirty in his life, so sultry and wanton, and if _he_ didn't arrive soon, Will would surely need the boy's fist to quench his fever.

 

'Go on' Hobbs encouraged, but the moment Nicholas's lips mouthed Will's hole the door opened and the two ghosts turned pale and vanished.

 

'He is _mine'_ Dr. Lecter said, or a version of Dr. Lecter, because this one had antlers and a dark feathered cloak.

 

'Yes' Will heard himself say, and he squealed with pleasure as the half-man half-beast straddled him.

 

'Are you going to beg me now, William?' he sweetly crooned, and Will dug his nails into the muscular back, circling his legs around the beast's waist and biting his neck in frantic despair.

 

'Do it' he snarled, and it was more an order than begging, but still the dark beast smiled, and he thrust his cock into Will's body hard. Will gave a triumphant cry of  pleasure, and laughed wildly as a consuming heat enveloped his mind, burning his memories to cinders and forging a new creature where he had once existed. The new creature grew feathers and antlers too, and wailed in ecstasy as the wendigo knotted and bred him.

 

The intense orgasm woke Will up, and he found himself sweaty and shivery, the thick ropes of come cooling over his belly. His shorts were drenched in a sticky mess too, and he scrambled out of bed like a maniac. He had to flee from this house, and he had to do it _now_.

 

\---

 

'Winston!' Will whispered as he tiptoed down the stairs 'Winston, come here!'

 

Thankfully the dog heard him, and he padded softly to his side from somewhere in the house. Will had only wasted a minute slipping into a pair of pants and a tee. There was no time for a shower or careful planning, he was determined to leave and there was no turning back.

 

Will heard two male voices as he walked past Dr. Lecter's office, and some clinking in the kitchen. The nurses were probably there, and Will made the best of his good luck. He reached the front door without making any noise and peeked outside. The street was quiet, and as he had expected, a car was parked in front of the house. It surely belonged to Dr. Lecter's guest, and Will walked towards it feeling his heart beating loud in his chest. He opened one of the back doors and let Winston enter before hiding in the back seat.

 

Will was pretty sure that nobody had seen him, the street was empty at this time of the early arfternoon, but he clutched his wrist in fear just the same. The guest's phone would beep the alarm the moment he got into the car, but hopefully Will would have a few precious minutes before the guest found him and Dr. Lecter realized that he had escaped. Will didn't know yet how to disable the tracking device in his wrist, or if it was even possible without risking the lethal dose it would release in his bloodstream if he tried to remove it. But he would worry about that later. If he managed to escape he would only have a meagre advantage over Dr. Lecter, but it would be an advantage nonetheless.

 

A few minutes later Will heard voices on the porch of the house, and the guest entered the car after a brief goodbye and his thanks for an excellent brunch. He sat on the driver's seat and started the engine even as three loud beeps rang on his phone.

 

'What now' he mumbled as he turned the wheel 'I told them I'd be back at one'.

 

The car must have moved only a few meters when they reached a traffic light and the guest reached into his pocket to get his phone. It was the opportunity Will had been waiting, so he sat up in the back seat and broke the man's neck with a brutal twist of his hands. Belatedly Will realized that he couldn't move the body from behind, so he would have to leave the car and enter it again using the driver's door.

 

'Don't worry, Winston' he said opening the door 'Everything's going to be alright'.

 

The traffic light changed, but there were no cars behind, so Will moved as quickly as he could. He rolled the guest's body to the passenger seat with a forceful push, and as he sat down on the driver's seat at last, Will felt the thrill of victory. He was going to make it, he was going to escape, but as he pressed the clutch pedal down and grabbed the gear knob the windshield cracked as if hit by a rock. The window of the driver's seat shattered in a thousand pieces, and as the momentary shock faded Will saw one of the nurses outside, armed with some kind of sonic baton. Will pushed the accelerator pedal all the way to the floor, but he knew he was doomed when the darts of a taser gun latched onto his neck. The electric current that followed made Will loose control of the car, which crashed against a tree with a screech of the tires.

 

The rest became a blur of noises and smells. Winston was barking, the car horn blared and the alarms of several cars in the street went off. When Will opened his eyes he saw the airbag stained with blood and the dashboard full of glass. His head throbbed in excruciating pain, and he felt a couple of teeth loose in his mouth. Will was trying to move an arm when suddenly a pair of hands hauled him outside, and he was held down to the ground like a lifeless rag doll.

 

'I am so disappointed in you, William' Dr. Lecter said crouching by his side and sliding a needle into his neck 'So disappointed'.

 

Will tasted blood in his mouth, but still he managed a crooked smile.

 

'Fuck you' he spat before the drug knocked him out.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep you waiting, but I get writer's block every now and then. Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy the update! :))

'Oh, daddy!' Abigail hugged Hannibal in a tight embrace 'Daddy, I was so worried! I read about it in the newspaper, I can't believe- an accident here-- a _corpse_!'

 

'Sweetie' Hannibal murmured as he kissed her forehead 'It's been dreadful, but it's all over now. There's nothing to worry about'.

 

Hannibal held his goddaughter in a protective embrace a little longer, then she nodded against his chest and broke the hug.

 

'All those journalists and cameras...' Abigail said 'They said that Dr. Sutcliffe had been having lunch with you before...'

 

'Indeed he was. And we had arranged to meet again soon. Such a pity'.

 

Abigail frowned lightly.

 

'Was he a good friend?'

 

'Well, he was a colleague. Would you like a cup of tea?' Hannibal suggested, and when Abigail nodded they both went into the kitchen.

 

'Doggie!' Abigail beamed, and Winston tilted his head with curiosity 'What happened to you, doggie? Are you injured?'

 

'Oh, I'm afraid that was just a little accident in the garden' Hannibal started to boil the water on the stove 'The vet said we could take the bandage off his hind leg in a couple of days'.

 

'Poor doggie' Abigail said as she petted Winston's head 'I'll take good care of you. Do you have a treat for him, daddy?'

 

'Don't spoil him, darling. He'll be fine.'

 

Abigail made a sour face and eyed a little basket of berries on the counter. She would be stealing a few later.

 

'Orange rind and pepper' Hannibal said serving the tea 'Your favourite'.

 

Abigail smiled and blew air on the steaming cup.

 

'You know, I read something... odd. About the accident'.

 

'What was it?' Hannibal asked as he poured himself some tea.

 

'Freddie Lounds wrote that there was an unregistered omega involved. That a neighbour saw him in the crashed car. The violin teacher next door'.

 

Hannibal paused minutely, then filled his cup to the brim.

 

'You shouldn't believe all you read, Abigail. Especially if it comes from tattlecrime.com and Freddie Lounds'.

 

'Well, she wrote the omega tampered with the car engine somehow, and that he was responsible for Dr. Sutcliffe's death. And it got me thinking. There are no unregistered omegas in this neighbourhood' she said half-closing her eyes 'Except that filthy _rogue_ you keep as a pet.'

 

Hannibal chuckled lightly.

 

'Sweetie, do you seriously think I'd let him out of the house?'

 

Abigail raised an eyebrow.

 

'Maybe he escaped'.

 

'Indeed. If he somehow managed to find a way to stand on his legs while on epidural sedation'.

 

Abigail frowned at that, then a little smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

 

'Are you keeping him paralized? Like in an experiment?'

 

Hannibal gave a little nod.

 

'A project of sorts, yes'.

 

'Is he going to be your guinea pig, daddy?' she asked clapping her hands happily 'With electrodes and all that stuff? Can I see him, daddy, please, please, _please_?'

 

'Of course not, darling'.

 

'But daddy! It's not fair, I want to see him!'

 

Hannibal sipped on his tea ignoring the tantrum, and after a while Abigail got the message.

 

'Fine' she spat 'But I hope you put him down soon. _Rogues_ don't deserve the air they breathe'.

 

'This one does, sweetie. Trust me'.

 

'I don't care. And I hope you don't mate with him. It would be like mating with a dog. Ew'.

 

Abigail stuck her tongue out as if she wanted to vomit and Hannibal left his cup on the counter.

 

'Talking about _real_ dogs' he said pointing at Winston 'Why don't you play with him in the garden for a while? Take care not to overexert him, though. I have to finish a couple of things before dinner'.

 

'OK' she said taking the half-drunk cup with her.

 

'And Abigail' Hannibal warned in a serious tone 'You will behave during your weekend here. And by that I mean you won't go snooping around the house, lest of all my office. Do I make myself clear?'

 

'Yes, daddy' she said letting out a long sigh 'I won't interfere with your experiment'.

 

With that she moved into the garden, with an evil smile on her lips now that her daddy couldn't see her.

 

\---

 

Will knew he was dreaming, because in his dream, he escaped. The traffic light turned green, he changed to first gear and drove away. There was no car crash, no nurses tasering him down, and especially, no Dr. Lecter. The tracking device in his wrist had vanished, and Will was free.

 

He smiled as he saw himself driving all the way down to Mexico, where he found a job fixing boat motors in a little village. He rented a house on the beach, where he spent long hours in blessed solitude, fishing with the local men and learning to speak Spanish. Winston was with him, and everything was right again.

 

One evening Will took a long walk along the beach, and after walking a couple of miles he found a hole in the sand. It was dark and frightening, like a hungry well that grew wider by the moment. Will tried to escape, but as he turned to leave he realized that his legs were knee deep in the black quicksand.

 

'Winston!' he called, but he was already sinking in the nightmarish well, deeper and deeper until there was only darkness around him. Will woke up in his room, cold and shivery and surrounded by ghosts.

 

'Murderer' Garret Jacob Hobbs accused from the leather chair by the bed.

 

'I'm _not_ a murderer' Will gritted out, but then he felt the sharp knife in his hand, the blade smooth and shiny as it slid into Hobbs's chest like butter.

 

'Of course you are' a pale ghost said, and Will recognized the guest he had killed in the car 'Omegas are natural born criminals. They can't help it'.

 

'That's not true' Will replied, and the sickening noise of the man's vertebrae cracking under his fingers echoed in his ears.

 

'It is' the ghost of Dr. Sutcliffe said with a smirk 'I have studied omegas all my life. Your dual recessive alleles make all your lot prone to crime. It's in your genes, and the heats you go through only prove your unstable and dangerous nature. Without a dominant alpha mate to control your base urges, omegas are a danger to themselves and society. I'll recommend Dr. Lecter to perform a live brain dissection, Mr. Graham. Maybe then you'll finally find out what's wrong with you'.

 

'No!' Will gasped, and he locked himself in the bathroom to escape from the hallucinations. He thought a shower would finally wake him up, but when he got the water running the drain started to grow, like the mouth of a big black wolf.

 

'Help!' Will cried, but he fell down the new well into a fresh nightmare.

 

Will woke up in his bed once more, this time naked and with a heavy metal collar around his neck. A chain linked the collar to the wall, and Nicholas's body was lying by his side, dead and half eaten. Will realized in horror that the young omega was the main course of a Sunday picnic, as there was a red and white checked mantle under him. A fruit basket and several caviar jars completed the meal, and Dr. Lecter and Miss Abigail were sitting on the grass with him.

 

'Red or white?' Dr. Lecter asked showing Will two bottles of wine.

 

'I'd rather have Rivella' Will heard himself saying.

 

'I'll have pepper tea, please' Abigail said, and Will saw with a gurgling panic as the three clinked their glasses and started to feed on Nicholas, who looked at him and said: 'I used to be a waiter. What's your story?'

 

Will woke up for the third time, or so he thought. He was unsure whether he was dreaming or not, and as he looked around he realized that he was in his bed again. There was a rigid collar around his neck and his legs... his legs were gone. For a panicky moment Will thought that he had lost them in the last nightmarish well, but as he pulled the bedspread away he realized that his legs were there. Only they weren't. Will couldn't feel them.

 

'Help!' he cried as he tried to sit up and failed. His neck hurt and so did his head, and he tried to slap himself awake believing he was trapped in another nightmare. But after a few painful slaps Will realized that he was awake already. And _that_ was even more terrifying than the nightmares.

 

'Somebody help me' Will sobbed looking at what felt like his half-dead, half-mutilated body. Nobody seemed to hear him, though, and Will spent the next frightening minutes pinching his legs red and not feeling a thing. When at last the door of his bedroom swung open, Will's eyes brimmed with tears. It didn't matter if it was Dr. Lecter, at last somebody had come to help him.

 

'Oh, William' Dr. Lecter muttered in a soft, compassionate tone. He walked right to his side, and Will clung blindly to him as he sat on the bed.

 

'I-- I can't feel-' Will hiccupped 'Feel- my legs'.

 

'I know' he soothed.

 

'Was I-- injured in the-- car crash?'

 

'Yes. And so was Winston'.

 

Will broke down then, and he started to cry against Dr. Lecter's chest. A lucid part of his mind whispered this was wrong, _so very wrong_ , but the panic and fear of having lost his legs chilled him to the core, and so he hugged Dr. Lecter tighter.

 

'Don't worry, William' he said caressing his back 'You'll feel well very soon. I promise'.

 

'Please, help me' he breathed, and Hannibal reveled in this most glorious moment of victory. The _rogue_ was finally crying in his arms, lost and helpless and begging for help. At some other time it would have been enough, maybe with a lesser omega Hannibal would have been satisfied. But not with this one. He wanted William to writhe fervently in his arms, and of his own will. Lustful and wanton and wild with his first heat, and Hannibal would have it all or he would have nothing. He resisted the temptation to kiss his soft curls and broke the hug.

 

'The epidural sedation will wear off in a few hours. You'll feel chills and involuntary muscle spasms, but you'll be fine'.

 

Will looked at him and blinked in confusion.

 

'What?'

 

'It was a simple precautionary measure to ensure you won't escape again, William. I find it is far more effective than restraints'.

 

Will frowned and looked at the wet tears that stained Dr. Lecter's silk vest. For a moment he felt jubilant that his legs were not paralized, but the joy he felt was swiftly overtaken by a fiery, all consuming wrath.

 

'Bastard' he hissed, and Dr. Lecter slapped him hard on the face, swift and unforgiving.

 

'I do not tolerate such language, William. You should already know by now'.

 

Will felt a _Fuck you_ perched under his chin, and it took him all his strength not to shout it to his captor's face. He bit his tongue until it almost bled, but he managed to suppress it. He hadn't been injured in the accident, and that was all that mattered. He would need his energy to plan a better escape, so in the end Will swallowed the insult.

 

'Good' Hannibal praised after watching his internal struggle 'We'll resume your training tomorrow. For the moment, I advise you wear the neck brace, even during the night. You hit your head against the airbag badly, so another twelve hours with the brace are necessary to rule out potential injuries'.

 

Dr. Lecter left the bed and was about to leave the room when he seemed to remember something.

 

'Oh, and as promised...' he walked to the bookshelf and gave Will a brand new student book _'Je parlais français 1_. I'll bring you the vocabulary CDs tomorrow. And a dictionary, you'll need one'.

 

Dr. Lecter smiled smugly and left, and Will's hands itched to tear the book to shreds. He didn't, but instead he threw it against the wall with as much strength as he could muster.

 

'Bastard' Will whispered as the book fell to the floor with a satisfying thud. He felt tears of shame and humiliation burning his eyes, but Will told himself he wouldn't cry.

 

He wouldn't.

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

Will knew he had to forgive himself. But he couldn't.

 

On a rational level, he was well aware that none of it was his fault. He had woken up disoriented and terrified, his legs were two insensitive lumps that didn't belong to his body anymore, and for a moment Will was convinced that he had suffered an irreversible spinal cord injury in the accident.

 

And it had felt _so good_ to be held and soothed by Dr. Lecter. Will couldn't remember the last time when he had felt any genuine human contact. He was always wary of light touches like a pat on the shoulder or handshakes, especially if they came from alphas. Will knew they couldn't smell him while on Estroxil, but still he had to be careful. He avoided eye contact at all costs, and his tactile defensiveness extended to not even touching the hand of the cashier who handed him his change in the supermarket.

 

But hugging Dr. Lecter had felt glorious. His body was warm and solid, his crisp vest and shirt smelled of a fresh ironing, and Will felt an immediate sense of security and comfort in his arms. He was safe at last, from the nightmares and the dreadful hallucinations, but above all he felt cherished in his new crippled reality. Will had cried his heart out while Dr. Lecter caressed his back, like a lost child finally coming home.  

 

What a cruel, sick manipulation it had been.

 

Will clenched his teeth and tried to find a more comfortable position in the bed. His legs were still numb, but he managed to sit up putting in his weight on his hands and pushing himself up. He arranged several pillows behind his back and rested the back of his head on the headboard, the neck brace tight and warm around his neck.

 

This whole situation didn't make any sense. Will had no doubt that he would have been thoroughly broken if he was led to believe that his legs were paralyzed as a consequence of the car crash. He would loose all hope of escaping, and he would become so dependent on his captor that he would end up seeing Dr. Lecter as his savior. Will had seen similar psychological techniques crush healthy and strong individuals, he had _lectured_ about it. So why hadn't Dr. Lecter continued with the trick?

 

Will reached back with his hand to run his fingers down his lower back. He hissed as he touched something that felt like a wound dressing on his lumbar region. That's where the epidural catheter must have been inserted, probably when he was returned to his room, drugged and unconscious after the accident. Will clenched his fists and banged the mattress in frustration. He was sick of this game, whatever its purpose was. Dr. Lecter had said the treatment would continue tomorrow, what meant Will would be strapped to the breeding bench first thing in the morning, splayed open and gagged as the next dildo fucked into him and--

 

Then it hit him. Suddenly Will realized that he would be feeling _nothing_ if he was numb from the waist down. He would lie insensitive and indifferent on the bench, his nerves and muscles paralyzed as the fucking machine whirred and stretched him open. That's why Dr. Lecter had discontinued the epidural sedation. So that Will didn't miss a thing of the _treatment_ tomorrow.

 

'Bastard' Will whispered to the empty room 'Sick, sadistic---'

 

Will banged the headboard with the back of his head, one, two, several times. He didn't care about the pain anymore, all he wanted was to escape, and this time for real. It would be difficult while he was still convalescing, but the surprise factor could play in his favour. Dr. Lecter wouldn't surely expect him to try anything this soon, right? Maybe he could wake up real early tomorrow. He could spend the night awake, that was never a problem. And when his legs were functional again, he could make a run for it. Will didn't know how to pull a new escape attempt yet, but the idea of running away was the only thing that comforted him.

 

He had to do it, no matter what.

 

\---

 

 _'Bonsoir_ , William' a voice greeted as the door of his room swung open. Will tensed as Dr. Lecter entered and left a dinner tray on the table nearby. Then he left again, only to enter a moment later with his medical briefcase.

 

'How are you feeling this evening?'

 

'Fresh as a rose' Will spat, his voice full of venom and sarcasm.

 

Dr. Lecter chuckled lightly.

 

'I'm glad to see you are in good spirits. You must be hungry' he said pointing at the dinner tray.

 

The smell of something delicious wafted to Will's nose, and his stomach rumbled noisily. He had been fed intravenously for who knew how long, and the thought of food - _real_ _food_ \- was impossible to resist.

 

But then Will remembered the last breakfast Dr. Lecter had prepared. Fresh liver- Nicholas's liver- stirred with eggs and a pinch of freshly chopped parsley. Will stared right at Dr. Lecter, his glare angry and defiant. He wouldn't be eating anything from his kitchen, he'd prefer the nasogastric tube a thousand times over.

 

Dr. Lecter seemed to follow his thoughts, as he smiled and said:

 

'I prepared _Sole Meunière_ and _Tarte Tatin_. Do you know what it means yet?'

 

Will kept his stubborn silence, and Dr. Lecter looked around with a frown.

 

'The vocabulary is in your first lesson, William' he gently chided 'Where's your book?'

 

He finally located it on the floor, the pages crumpled and the front cover badly bent.

 

'Sorry, I dropped it' Will said, and Dr. Lecter looked at him dead serious. He smoothed out the wrinkles on the pages and left the book on the bedside table.

 

'If you don't appreciate my books, I'll have them removed from you bedroom' he threatened.

 

'Will you bring me a TV then?' Will taunted 'I miss it badly'.

 

Dr. Lecter clicked his tongue.

 

'I never thought you'd be so vulgar, William.'

 

'I'm glad to disappoint you' Will retorted. He shifted slightly in the bed, and tensed when Dr. Lecter opened his medical briefcase and produced several things.  

 

'Can you feel your legs yet?' he asked producing several instruments.

 

'A little' Will said carefully.

 

'Do you feel the urge to urinate?'

 

Will felt his cheeks blushing lightly, and he didn't reply.

 

'I need an honest answer' Dr. Lecter said raising an eyebrow 'The epidural may take away the urge, and it can be dangerous, especially when it's been...' he checked his wrist watch 'almost nine hours'.

 

Will licked his lips nervously. He thought about lying, but he wanted to be fully functional to try another escape in the early morning.

 

'No' he said slowly 'I don't feel anything'.

 

'I thought as much' Dr. Lecter muttered as he unzipped a leather case 'I need to catheterize you, William. But the procedure is quick and in your current state, completely painless'.

 

'What?!'

 

'It'll only take a few minutes' he said getting a long plastic tube and other supplies 'And you'll feel nothing'.

 

'You are _not_ going to do anything of the such' Will gritted out tensing his muscles, and Dr. Lecter sighed.

 

'Really, William?'

 

He left the supplies on the bed and retrieved two black leather restraints from his briefcase. He dangled them in front of Will as if to make the point, and added:

 

'I'd rather not restraint you'.

 

Will glared at him defiantly and hissed:

 

'Don't come near me'.

 

'Have it your way, then' Dr. Lecter said unbuckling the metallic clips on the black leather.

 

'No!' Will cried, but his struggle didn't last long. He was paralyzed from the waist down and sitting on the bed, so he lacked the right angle for a proper hit. Will had the satisfaction of punching Dr. Lecter once, but he was soon overpowered. Dr. Lecter was far stronger than the nurses, and after bending his arms behind his back, he fastened the restraints tight around Will's biceps.

 

'What the-?'

 

Will writhed wildly against the arm binders, which pulled his arms so tight behind his back that he couldn't move his arms an inch. And somehow they were worse than the wrist cuffs, because now his hands were insultingly free, yet he could do nothing with them.  

 

'Good' Dr. Lecter said taking his jacket off and leaving it on the back of a chair 'Now we can begin'.

 

He pulled the bedspread away and Will choked a gasp. His shorts were soaked and sticky, somehow he had been leaking all this time without being aware of it. But the worst of all was that he was half-hard, and he hadn't noticed a thing. Will felt a hot blush creeping up his neck and he looked away to hide his unease.

 

'I need to cut your shorts' Dr. Lecter said with clinical detachment, apparently unconcerned about what he had found under the bedspread. He got a pair of medical scissors and started to cut the shorts along the seams. Will watched in trepidation as Dr. Lecter cut his underwear open and put the pieces of fabric in a plastic bag for disposal.

 

'Hum' Dr. Lecter murmured approvingly as he caressed Will's cock 'Involuntary ejaculations are a normal part of your treatment. They signal you're entering the first stage of your heat, and--'

 

'I'm _not_ in heat' Will spat, writhing once more to break free from the arm binders.

 

Dr. Lecter smiled fondly then, and he ran a finger down Will's cheek.

 

'How would you know?' he murmured, and the oddly tender caress sent a shiver down his spine.

 

'There will be other symptoms soon' Dr. Lecter said cleaning Will's groin with a wet gauze 'Heightened sense of smell, increased leaking, dilation of the anal canal and lordosis behaviour. Meaning, you'll be arching your spine and rising your pelvis up as an invitation to mate. All of these are conducive to bond with your alpha and receive your first knot'.

 

'I'll do no such thing' Will gritted out, but Dr. Lecter continued unperturbed.

 

'Among psycho-emotional effects, you may experience restlessness, anxiety, poor impulse control, increased appetite, hypersexuality and longing for intimacy. Omegas become very submissive and docile during this period, the need to please their alphas feeds their blind instinct to mate'.

 

'I know who I am' Will sentenced 'and that won't happen to me'.

 

 Dr. Lecter snorted softly. 

 

'You're two shots away from completing your treatment, William. I expect you to enter your first heat this very weekend. Actually' he said uncapping a tube of surgical lube 'I hope that after tomorrow's session on the bench, you'll be ready'.

 

Will watched as Dr. Lecter selected a catheter and coated the first few inches with the lube. But suddenly the procedure was no longer as scary as the prospect awaiting him this weekend.

 

'Ready for what?'

 

Dr. Lecter chuckled lightly, but he didn't reply. His confidence and smugness triggered a sudden wrath in Will, who decided to fight back with all he got. His indifference and insolence wasn't much, but it would prove to Dr. Lecter that he was far from broken.

 

'I thought rich headshrinkers were above pushing tubes into the dicks of their victims' Will said as Dr. Lecter took his cock in hand 'Where are he beta nurses who do your dirty job? Got the day off?'

 

Hannibal paused minutely, then he squirted a drop of lube on Will's peehole.

 

'It is not very clever to say that to the man who is about to stick a catheter in you, William'.

 

'So what? With the epidural still working I won't feel anything. You said so yourself' Will replied, and he leant back on the pillows, closing his eyes and letting out a long sigh. It looked for all the world as if he were just resting, and he actually started to hum a little tune. He was numb from the waist down, so Will could pretend none of this was happening. With all the sensory input blocked, Will didn't cringe or cower when Dr. Lecter started to push the catheter insdie him. He actually smiled.

 

 _'I'm walking on sunshine... mmm-hhmmm...'_ Will hummed, grinning as he imagined Dr. Lecter's face at the "vulgar" song. The tune gave him a little more courage, so he sang a little louder.

 

_'I'm walking on sunshine... and don't it feel good!'_

 

After a while Will felt Dr. Lecter leaving the bed, and he knew the procedure was over.

 

'All done, William' he said unbuckling the arm binders and arranging the tube and container under the bed. Will opened his eyes, purposefully avoiding to look at his dick or the illusion of detachment that he had just achieved would break. Instead he stretched his arms and yawned as if waking up from a short nap.

 

'Thanks so much, Dr. Lecter' he mocked 'I didn't feel a thing'.

 

Hannibal kept his silence, but Will didn't miss the tight clench of his jaw. Will had robbed him of the brief humiliation session that he had surely anticipated, and the little victory felt like a sunny day to him.

 

'Can I have dinner now? I'm sure you've prepared something exquisite' he taunted, planning to throw the food to the floor or to his face. But when Dr. Lecter brought the dinner tray to the bed, Will realized that the dinner consisted of fish- probably the only safe thing to eat in this house. And he would need a full stomach if he were to attempt another escape.

 

'Mmmmmm!' Will said smelling the delicate dish 'It's a pity you took the restraints away. I'm sure you have great skills as a spoon feeder, Dr. Lecter'.

 

Another clench of his jaw, and Will started to eat with a happy smile. Meanwhile, Dr. Lecter put all his things back into his briefcase and donned his jacket.

 

 _'Bon appétit_ , William' he murmured, apparently unperturbed by Will's blatant defiance 'I'll be back for bedtime'.

 

'Sure' he replied dipping a bit of bread on the sole sauce. When the door closed and he was alone at last, Will let out a long, satisfied sigh. The baby roasted potatoes were excellent, and he was about to taste the herb butter when a sudden thought made him frown. Why would Dr. Lecter come back at bedtime? 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick update! :D

Will started to feel his toes at around 9 p.m. It was an immense relief, and he wiggled them over and over again to make sure that they were finally there. Little by little his legs seemed to awake, and a tingling sensation ran up his thighs and hips. It was as if a rush of blood returned to a stiff muscle after falling asleep over it, and Will closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.

 

He stretched his legs experimentally, bending them at the knee and pinching his calves to make sure that he could feel pain and pressure. When he was satisfied everything was fine he decided to go to the bathroom to take a quick shower. But as he was about to leave the bed, Will felt a sharp pain in his groin. He had forgotten about the catheter, but now he could feel it, a hard, invading pressure that pierced right through his cock.

 

Will pushed the bedspread away and steeled himself for whatever he may find under it. He hadn't seen Dr. Lecter's handiwork, but he was sure it wouldn't be nice. And it wasn't. His soft penis was stuffed by the catheter, and there was a long plastic tube attached to it that disappeared down the bed. Will followed it until he found a urine bag discreetly attached with a plastic clip. It was full, and very much so.

 

Will frowned. Dr. Lecter had been right, he needed the cathing after the epidural. And maybe that's why he was going to come back for bedtime. To unhook him and take the sound out. And without the sedation, Will would be feel every step of the process. The hands, the lube, all the pain and humiliation. But he wouldn't give Dr. Lecter the satisfaction.

 

Will sat back again and grasped the catheter between his thumb and forefinger. Then he started to pull out, very softly at first, until it started to slide out of his penis. It hurt, but he didn't care. Will winced and gasped as inch after agonising inch of the thin tube left his body, until in the end the catheter was all the way out. There was a little blood and his penis felt chaffed, but Will managed a strained smile. It was another small victory, and he was closer now to escaping than before.

 

His legs were still shaky when he moved to the bathroom, but after a quick shower he felt fresh and energized. He had to leave now that the surprise factor was still on his side, so he put on clean clothes quickly. As he looked at his image in the mirror, Will expected to see a pale, haggard ghost, but instead he was surprised to find that his face had actually some colour. He looked better than when he had arrived to the house, less weak and malnourished. There were still dark circles under his eyes, but it felt like he had recovered some of his strength and stamina. Will would need them now, because he was very much aware that his only chance to escape would mean cutting his hand off.

 

Will thumbed the inner part of his left wrist and felt the cold, metallic implant inside. The tracking device was no doubt activated, and he was sure it would release a lethal dose into his bloodstream if he attempted to take it out. Dr. Lecter wouldn't allow him to become the toy of any other alpha, and he would rather have Will dead than gone. Will knew that now. So he clenched his teeth as he looked at his image in the mirror one last time. If he wanted to escape, Will would have to mutilate himself. And he was ready to do it.

 

The corridor was empty and silent, it seemed that the nurses were not on watch tonight. Will tiptoed his way downstairs as quickly as he could, and looked left and right before slipping into the kitchen. He could hear classical music playing in Dr. Lecter's office, and that was a good sign. If he was busy, his chances to escape increased. Will rummaged in the kitchen looking for a meat chopper. He knew Dr. Lecter must have one, and after going through several drawers and cupboards, he found a sharp meat axe.

 

Will felt his heart pounding fast in his chest as he put his left hand on the butcher's block. It would hurt like nothing else, and he would loose a lot of blood. The lump will probably become infected, but Will knew there was no other way. He'd rather live without a hand and free than spend another hour in captivity. So, he took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

'What are you doing?'

 

Will gasped at the female voice. He opened his eyes to find Abigail, who was at the door of the kitchen with Winston. Everything stopped then, like a frozen frame of a movie, and Will felt his determination wavering. She would be screaming in a moment, and if Dr. Lecter was alerted his last opportunity to escape would disappear. Will felt a wave of panic sweeping over him, but he had to go on. He had to do it.

 

'Daddy!!' Abigail cried, and time started to flow back again.

 

Will grasped the meat chopper tightly, his right hand was clammy and shaking badly. He counted to three in his head, and he was about to deliver the blow when the nurses entered the kitchen. They subdued him quickly, snatching the chopper from his hand and knee kicking him until he bent over the butcher's block.

 

'This is so cool!' Abigail exclaimed as she produced her iPhone from her pocket and started to record everything. Will thrashed wildly, struggling against the nurses and trying to break free as Winston barked at them. But after a short fight Will only managed to get a few bruises and his head knocked repeatedly on the block.  

 

Dr. Lecter entered the kitchen then, and Abigail put her iPhone back in her pocket.

 

'Oh, daddy, I was so scared! Your guinea pig wanted to escape, and he tried to chop his hand off!'

 

'I'm not a guinea pig!' Will yelled, and he kicked out fiercely again.

 

Dr. Lecter got the meat chopper and frowned.

 

'Hum. Take Mr. Graham to his room. And proceed as planned'.

 

'No!' Will snarled 'Get off me!'

 

The nurses tried to frogmarch Will out of the kitchen, but he resisted so much that in the end they dragged him out by force.

 

'Fuck you! Fuck all of you!' he cried as the betas hauled him upstairs.

 

'Daddy' Abigail whispered urgently 'Can I go to my room, please?'

 

'Of course, sweetie' he said as he started to rearrange the knives in the drawers 'Go up and get some rest. We'll continue our conversation in the morning'.

 

Abigail kissed him quickly on the cheek and she hurried up the stairs. She couldn't help a squeal of excitement when she entered the experiment's bedroom, her iPhone ready to record again as the nurses shoved the omega into the bed.

 

'Get.off!' Will growled, but the betas held him fast and stripped him off his clothes.

 

'Yes' Abigail hissed as she captured everything on her screen 'Mireia and Betty are not going to believe this'.

 

'Hold him' one of the nurses said to the other as he filled a syringe with a clear liquid.

 

The omega struggled again, and Abigail zoomed in to get the moment when the nurse stuck the needle into his bottom.

 

'Spread his cheeks open' she ordered, and the _rogue_ seemed to realize then that she was in the room 'I want to see his fuckhole before and after daddy'.

 

'You little bitch!' Will growled squirming on the bed. He tried to fight the betas the best he could, but all was to no avail. Will felt a blinding anger when his ass was exposed and the shutter of the iPhone's camera clicked several times.

 

'Yes, like that' Abigail said taking more pictures.

 

'Stop!' Will cried in outrage 'Stop it this instant or--'

 

'Or what? Are you gonna tell daddy? Please do' Abigail said spitting right into his ass crack 'There, some lube for your knotting tonight'.

 

She put her phone back in her pocket and left the room.

 

Will clenched his fists tight and banged the mattress several times. He could feel the warm dribble sliding down his hole, and he squeezed his eyes shut in shame and humiliation.

 

The betas said nothing, they only tied Will's left ankle to the bed and left. Will didn't have to look to know it was a metallic ankle cuff. He had worn a similar pair when he was being transported from the Department of Health to the omega jail, and he knew there would be no way of breaking free. Not without a key, and he very well knew who had it.

 

Will heard Winston barking downstairs and his eyes filled with tears.

 

'I'm sorry' he whispered to his absent pet 'I'm sorry I'm such a failure'.

 

Will choked a sob and buried his head in the pillow. He now knew that he would never leave this house, and he started to cry in despair and defeat.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini update!

 

'Good evening, William'.

 

Will heard the door of the room clicking shut, and Dr. Lecter's footsteps approaching the bed. He didn't care, and he didn't move an inch from where he lied. He was still face down on the mattress, his head buried in the pillow and his ankle restrained to a rung of the bed frame. The nurses had stripped him of all his clothes, even his shorts, but at this point Will was beyond caring.

 

'I must admit I'm surprised' Dr. Lecter said leaving something on the bedside table 'I had expected you to try something with a knife sooner. After all, the kitchen has always been accessible to you. Concealing a knife under your clothes should have been easy. Why didn't you try to wound me, or the nurses?'

 

Will clenched his teeth and kept his silence.

 

'Not that you would have succeeded, of course. But I'm curious. Maybe you preferred to stay away from knives altogether. Maybe they bring bad memories from when you stabbed your alpha mate to death.'

 

Still Will didn't answer, determined as he was not to give in to any of the provocations.

 

'And then there's the question of the meat chopper' Dr. Lecter clicked his tongue 'Really, William. Would you have cut your hand off without even making a tourniquet first? I thought they'd teach you better at the FBI.'

 

Will clenched his fists tight and bit his tongue so hard it almost bled. Dr. Lecter's patronizing tone was infuriating, and for a moment all Will wanted was to choke him, right there and then. But that was what he was expecting, so Will stayed put.

 

'Anyway' Dr. Lecter continued 'If you had somehow managed to mutilate yourself, I would have sewn your severed hand back. Remember I was an excellent surgeon. You'd be back in one piece in no time at all'.

 

Will rolled over and sat up in the bed.

 

'Why don't you kill me already?' he gritted out.

 

'Kill you?' Dr. Lecter raised an eyebrow in surprise and sat on the bed with him 'My dear William, how could I ever kill you? I would never harm you, and I'll not allow you to hurt yourself in any way'.

 

'You are out of your mind' Will spat 'Can you hear what you're saying? Not.harm.me?'

 

'Of course' Dr. Lecter replied in an offended tone 'I have fed you since you broke into my house, you're no longer weak and you've recovered from a rather critical malnourishment. You've had clothes and books available to you, and you've been sleeping under a roof for the first time in weeks. Most importantly, I never reported you to the Department of Health, even when it was my civic duty to do so. I've sheltered a _rogue_ on the run in my house, and a killer too. I've risked my career and reputation, and my goddaughter's. And if that wasn't enough, I've treated your Estroxil addiction, reversing the harmful effect of the drug in your reproductive system and allowing your body to get ready for your first heat. By my count, none of this constitutes any harm to you, William. Quite the opposite'.

 

'Yeah, you should be named citizen of the year' Will said, and his words dripped with venomous sarcasm 'Baltimore's favourite son, and defender of the rights of omegas. They should name streets and schools after you'.

 

Dr. Lecter chuckled, and his smug smile only infuriated Will more.

 

'I've never been one to seek fame and recognition'.

 

'How selfless of you' Will mocked, and he stared right into his eyes 'You've kept me prisoner here, drugged and restrained against my will. You implanted a chip in my wrist as if I were a dog and threatened death if I ran away. You have tortured me on that sick bench and raped me over and over again and--'

 

'Tut-tut' Hannibal said lifting a finger 'That's not true, William. I never raped you. Nor I intend to do it tonight'.

 

Will frowned as Dr. Lecter left the bed and took his robe off. He was naked under it, completely so, and Will's eyes went wide.

 

'What are you doing?!' he asked in shock as Dr. Lecter left his robe over the chair and walked to the other side of the bed.

 

'I'm going to sleep with you tonight, William'.

 

'What?'

 

Hannibal lied down on the bed and pulled the duvet over him. Will flinched away from him as far as the ankle cuff let him, but there was only so much distance he could put between them.

 

'I'll tell you a tale' Dr. Lecter said propping himself up on his elbow 'Omegas enter their first heat when their gonads reach maturity. It is a biological process that floods their bodies with hormones and prepares the omega to be bred and knotted. However, few know it requires an external trigger. Research on isolated groups of omegas has revealed that it is impossible for the estrus to take place in the absence of an alpha. Despite their sexual maturity, omegas cannot enter their first heat spontaneously. It is alpha pheromones that signal the release of sex hormones, triggering the heat in the omega and starting the mating cycle'.

 

'Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you' Will snarled 'but I can't smell you or anything. I'm _not_ in heat'.

 

'Not yet' Dr. Lecter replied 'But you will be. The shot before was Gatamocyn, a special cocktail designed by Dr. Sutcliffe for sexually immature omegas. Gamatocyn induces heat in less than two hours, making it possible for eighteen years old omegas to go through their mandatory mating with their designated alphas. I couldn't use it while Estroxil was still wearing off your body, the interactions would have been too dangerous. But your last urine test came clean'.

 

Will remembered the catheter, and the urine bag he had forgotten under the bed.

 

'Good night, William' Dr. Lecter said clicking the lights off 'Time to be who you really are'.

 

'Wait!' Will gasped, but it was too late. He tensed all his muscles in anticipation of an attack, but nothing happened. Dr. Lecter didn't throw himself at him, holding or restraining Will in a choke hold as he had done with Nicholas. Will blinked quickly to get his eyes used to the sudden darkness around him, and little by little he could make out his silhouette on the other side of the bed. He hadn't moved from where he lied, and he was breathing slowly. A bead of sweat trickled down Will's temple as the adrenaline rush started to fade.

 

'Relax, William' Dr. Lecter murmured rolling over to face the wall 'As I said, I'm not going to rape you. But I'll be here when you need me.'

 

'That's _never_ going to happen' Will hissed in defiance, but the little chuckle from his captor chilled him to the core.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands up if you want to see Will succumbing in the next chapter! :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've split the chapter in two updates...

 

Will was crouched on the corner of the bed where his ankle was restrained. He could hear Dr. Lecter's gentle and deep breathing, but he was not fooled. Will knew his captor was faking sleep. He was awake, and very much so. But Will wouldn't call him out on it. The last thing he wanted was to have another patronizing, infuriating conversation with Dr. Lecter.

 

In some other context this would have been preposterous, comic even. A naked alpha and a naked omega sharing the same bed, carefully attentive of each other's reactions. Waiting, calculating, anticipating thoughts and movements. The whole situation could have made for a really silly TV comedy or porn movie. But Will was aware that this was a dangerous game, one in which Dr. Lecter had several aces up his sleeve.  

 

Will could still feel no significant change in his body, but he was not naive enough as to think the hormone shot would be harmless. However, he was determined to see this night through. He knew who he was. And he wasn't afraid. After all, what was the worst that could happen? He would enter in heat, so what? He'd masturbate until the urge passed. Dr. Lecter had forced him to orgasm several times on the breeding bench, and sick as that was, Will had come to terms with it. His body was bound to betray him sooner or later, so he wouldn't fight it. He was ready to endure all the unwanted erections the Gamatocyn gave him. He'd purge the heat out of his system jerking off all night long if need be. And he'd be happier the following morning. And victorious.

 

Dr. Lecter shifted minutely on the bed and Will tensed up. He couldn't help the instinctive reaction, even though he was pretty sure that his captor wouldn't attack him in any sexual way. It would be a test to his strength and determination to lie next to an omega in heat and do nothing, but that was precisely Dr. Lecter's game. He wanted Will to come to him and beg, to _need_ him. He would wait like a predator on the prowl, watching his prey and biding his time until Will caved. But Will had no intention to do so. He was determined to thwart Dr. Lecter's plans, to win his game and spit right into his face. He could do it. He _would_ do it.

 

Will let out a tiny sigh and smiled to himself. Suddenly, he was rather impatient for the heat to begin.

 

\---

 

The cramps started a little later. Will winced at the sharp pain in his lower belly, and he decided to lie on his side, still as far from Dr. Lecter as he could manage. He felt dizzy all of a sudden, and a thin layer of cold sweat covered his body. He couldn't remember the last time when he had eaten, but the urge to vomit was overwhelming.

 

Will bent over the edge of the bed and began retching as if he were about to be sick. There was nothing in his stomach, though, so after heaving strenuously the only thing he felt was a bitter taste in his mouth. After a few minutes the nausea passed, and Will slumped back in the bed feeling cold and shivery. He reached for the duvet and wrapped himself in it, but a moment later he was feeling too hot and he pushed it away.

 

It felt like he was coming down with the flu or worse, and in the middle of it all Will felt his penis stiffening. It was so ridiculous that he had to stifle a laugh. If this is what the drug did, then he was quite safe. It would be impossible to feel any lust in his current state, sick and miserable as he was.

 

But the unwanted erection was still there, making his cock strain and swell with an insistent pressure. Will rolled to his side to turn his back to Dr. Lecter and took himself in hand. For a moment he felt scared and vulnerable, maybe this was what his captor was waiting for. But Will remembered how Dr. Lecter had refused to touch him that first night, when Will fooled and mocked him with cheesy lines from omega pornos. Dr. Lecter's game had started then, and it was peaking now. Will was sure he would let him be. He would listen in silence and defeat as Will jerked off. If there was something one could rely on with meticulous sadists that was how much they were put off when things didn't go according to their plan.

 

Will started to stroke his cock to relieve the pressure, slowly at first, then quicker as he felt a fresh wave of nausea welling up in his stomach. The act had never felt more mechanical or pleasureless, and Will spilled a few drops of semen just when he started to retch again. The erection didn't fade completely, though, and after spitting bitter bile to the floor he rested his head on the pillow for a moment. He was hot, pretty much so, he was probably running a fever and he could feel his temples throbbing with a headache. Will couldn't imagine this was the way the hormones worked- maybe Dr. Lecter had lied about the shot? But to what end?

 

'Nobody said the omega had to enjoy the mating' the ghost of Dr. Sutcliffe whispered sitting on the bed 'It's is enough that his anal canal is stretched wide to receive the alpha's knot'.

 

Will shook his head to push the hallucination away. He reached back with his hand and slid a finger down his crack, parting his cheeks and feeling his hole. He was leaking, but nothing had changed. His anus was tight, maybe a little tender, but nothing else. The Gamatocyn wasn't working.

 

Will felt another shiver, suddenly his body was cold again, and he shrouded under the duvet to get some warmth. The nauseous feeling came and went, and as he closed his eyes to isolate his mind from it, his cock became stiff once more.

 

'Greedy, slutty omega' Hobbs mocked from the armchair, but Will ignored him. He started to pump his cock again, it hurt, and he felt no pleasure, but he kept on going.

 

'You should save yourself for him' Nicholas leered as he licked his lips 'Just as I did'.

 

 _'No'_   Will gritted out, and with a final effort he managed a second, shallow climax. He groaned as a bit of cum dribbled down his penis, and frowned at the silent silhouette by his side. Dr. Lecter kept his breathing steady and gentle, but for a moment Will thought he saw two red slits where his eyes should be. It had to be the fever, though. Will let out a shaky breath and tried to rest a little. The unwanted erection had finally deflated, and the tingle in his groin disappeared after the painful orgasm. His body ached everywhere, as if he had been running a marathon for hours on end. But at least the cold shivers had subsided. Will scrubbed a hand down his face, feeling exhausted and sleepy. Maybe if he could sleep the night away this sick, nauseating heat would go away.

 

Will rearranged the pillows on his side of the bed and lied on his back. The ghosts were murmuring something indistinctly around him, but Will didn't care. He drifted off into a restless sleep after a while, and he didn't feel the strong hand that felt his forehead and dried his sweat with a silk handkerchief.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second update, sorry to keep you all waiting!

 

Will woke up feeling... good. It felt as if he had slept for several hours, and his body and mind were refreshed. Energized, even. There was no sign of the aches and nausea from before, and for a moment Will wondered if it had all been a nightmare. The hallucinations were gone, but Dr. Lecter was still by his side. The room was dark and quiet, although there was a soft silvery light bathing the bed. Where did it come from? Will blinked in confusion. Maybe _this_ was the dream after all.

 

It didn't matter. Will felt his body brimming with energy, tingling with a strange anticipation as if it knew a secret his mind didn't. Will suddenly wished he could leave the bed to jump. And run, and dance. He smiled as he imagined himself actually dancing. When was the last time he had done that? Probably never.

 

Will stretched sinuously, yawning and reveling in the haze after his sleep . It felt good to feel this good. Why didn't he feel this way more often? He turned to his side and purred. He didn't know where there purr came from, but he liked it. He purred again and chuckled lightly, heady as if he had drunk a bottle of wine.

 

Will let out a long, contented sigh and noticed a peculiar earthy smell. It was like rain on tiles or wet bricks, a musky scent that reminded him of the forests of Virginia. He turned around and realized Dr. Lecter was no longer there. In his stead there was a dark creature, half-man and half-stag, like a faun or mythological monster. He was lying very still, and for a moment Will thought that maybe he was dead. But he could hear the creature breathing, and his broad, strong chest rose and fell rhythmically.

 

Will inhaled deeply. The creature was the source of the scent, so he came closer to it. Strangely enough, he was not afraid, only curious. It was indeed a man, with powerful antlers and a magnificent body. Will poked at his ribs carefully, but he didn't move. He pressed a finger to his neck to feel his heartbeat, and there it was, soft and gentle. Maybe the ghosts had put a spell on him. Maybe he would only wake up when the morning broke. Will didn't know, but he didn't care.

 

Little by little he leant forward and smelled the creature, watching his face attentively for any reaction. But there was none. Will inhaled again, and again, and suddenly he couldn't get enough of the musky scent. It felt like walking into a bakery and smelling freshly baked bread for the first time. Will realized he was hungry, very much so, so he inched his way closer to the creature until he was sitting in front of it, like a guest at a dinner table.

 

Will reached out with his hand and caressed the broad torso. He took the fingers to his nose and sniffled, then tentatively brought them to his lips. He stuck his tongue out and licked his fingers, tasting the overwhelming smell and finding it was quite bitter. Will liked it, though, so he caressed the beast's chest again, and again, trying to scoop his scent and rubbing it all over his face.

 

It wasn't enough. Will wanted more, so he knelt down on the bed and buried his head on the creature's furry chest. The hair was soft and ticklish, and it smelled stronger than his skin. Will nuzzled the muscular chest and purred, and after a while his tongue found its way to a hardened nipple. He looked at the creature's face in fear, but the half-man half-stag was still sleeping. And it felt so natural to do this, so good. The sense of raw power emanating from the beast cradled Will into a sense of comfort and security, and he wanted to bask in the feeling. He rubbed his cheek over the hairy chest again and again, nibbling the creature's nipples and sucking them hard.  

 

Will feasted like that for long minutes, but all too soon it wasn't enough anymore. He moved up the creature's chest to his neck, which he licked and lapped and nuzzled. Will was amazed that touching somebody could feel this great, and idly wondered how come he had never shared this intimacy with nobody before. It made him feel powerful, and in control. And the sensation was quite addictive.

 

Will bit the creature's chin playfully, feeling the burn of his scratchy beard on his tongue and shivering in pleasure. He kissed his lips and tried to wiggle his tongue past them into his mouth, but it was closed. Will frowned. Why didn't the beast grant him access? Will kissed the thin lips again, and again, but still he achieved nothing. Being denied like this made him growl in frustration, and he tried to pry his mouth open with his fingers. It was shut tight, though, so Will scratched the creature out of spite. For punishment, and to vent his anger. A second later he was lapping at the swollen skin of the little wound, feeling its heat and wishing there was blood. The thought made Will dizzy with hunger, and he bit the creature's lips hard, squeezing the bottom  lip between his teeth until the thin skin broke and he felt a coppery taste flooding his mouth.

 

'Mnrrrghrr' Will growled licking the tiny drops of blood and feeling his revenge was complete. For a split second he thought the beast opened his eyes, red and bright and staring right at him, but the moment passed and Will wasn't sure if it had been real or not. It didn't matter. He smacked his lips one more time and moved down the beast's chest to his belly, feeling the wiry muscles there and following the trail of hair to his groin. Will shuddered as the smell there was even stronger, the patch of soft, curly hair moist and musky with the maddening scent. Will was rubbing his face all over it when he bumped into the beast's cock- it was thick, warm and already very hard. 

 

Will gasped and raised his head. He didn't dare to touch it at first, afraid it would wake the creature up. But the temptation was irresistible, so he ran his hand from the wet tip to the bulbous knot at the base. The knot was hot and pulsed in time with the creature's heartbeat, but it hadn't swollen yet. Will caressed it instinctively, massaging it with his knuckles and tugging so very gently.

 

The beast rumbled in his chest then, lowly, possessively, and the guttural sound seemed to touch something deep inside Will. His stomach knotted with a hot and very urgent need, and the urge spread throughout his body like burning quicksilver. Will growled with a primal urgency that blinded him with a dark, thick lust, and he straddled the beast's hips instinctively.

 

That's what he tried to do, anyway, because when Will lifted his leg to sit on his lap, the chain of the ankle cuff tensed and stopped him short. He couldn't move any further.

 

'No' Will breathed pulling at the chain wildly 'No, no, _No_!'

 

Will kicked out and thrashed, yanking at the steel chain in a frenzy until the skin on his ankle chafed and bled. But he couldn't break loose, so he crawled to the corner of the bed where he was restrained. The cuff was secured around a rung of the bedframe, and Will tried to wrench it loose.  

 

'Come on!' he cried as he pulled with all his strength. But the rung of solid wood didn't budge an inch, and Will collapsed on the bed panting with frustration. Then an idea hit him.

 

'Wake up!' he yelled punching the creature's chest 'Wake up _now_!'

 

Will rained many blows on the beast, frantic and desperate to coax a reaction out of him. When he got nothing he tried to roll the creature over, grabbing his hand to drag him to the centre of the bed, but he was too heavy.

 

Will sat on his haunches and wailed in despair, the consuming heat increasing and making his bones ache in a searing pain. A cold touch on his shoulder made him gasp then, and he turned to see his three good ghosts by the bed.

 

'Look' Nicholas said pointing at something shiny on the bedside table.

 

Will reached out with a shaky hand and he realized it was a key. Somebody had left it there the night before, but who?

 

'Thank you' he breathed to the hallucinations, and as he put the little key into the ankle cuff, a little voice in his head whispered that this was the opportunity he had been waiting for, his chance to escape once and for all. Will knew he had wanted to flee for a long time, but now he couldn't remember why.

 

 _'Run'_ his mind cried, but Will couldn't understand the word anymore. All that mattered was the beast, his smell, his power, and when he finally freed his ankle Will straddled the creature in a blind urgency.

 

His erection hadn't deflated, the beast's cock was hard and still warm, and Will guided the tip to his hole. He tried to sit on it, but a sharp pain lanced through him. He was not stretched enough, and the creature's cockhead was too thick. Will tried again, more slowly this time, taking a deep breath and clenching his teeth until he started to feel the tip breaching his ring of muscle.

 

'Ahhgng' he groaned, placing his hands flat on the creature's chest to steady himself. The penetration burned, but Will squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself further on the veined cock, the need to take it overwhelming his senses.

 

The blunt cockhead finally slipped inside him, and Will choked out a sob. He tried to go up and down the shaft as he had seen in the movies, but it hurt too much. Will stopped a moment to catch his breath, the wide stretch made him feel every heartbeat throbbing in his hole. He found he liked the feeling of being this impaled, it somehow satiated him a little, but he didn't know what else to do. His penis was soft and limp, and Will thought that maybe stroking it would finally calm the fever down.

 

He started a quick rhythm to cum as soon as possible, and although there was virtually no ejaculate this time, Will moaned as an agonizing climax made him shudder. His ass muscles clenched tightly around the creature's cock, renewing the pain and making him dig his nails into the hairy chest. Will sobbed as he felt a little warmth spilling inside him, the beast was quiet and unresponsive but his cock pulsed briefly, filling him with a sticky mess that lubed Will up and made him slip an inch down onto his cock. But he was still far from the knot at the base, and his hole hurt too much.

 

'I can't' he gasped pushing himself up and feeling the thick cock popping out of him. The sound made him blush, now that the searing lust had subsided a notch, Will slumped on to the bed confused but still lucid. He liked feeling this stretched and open, and when a dribble trickled down his hole he couldn't help a purr of pleasure. But he was itchilly frustrated, the mating hadn't satiated him as he expected. Maybe he had done something wrong. Maybe the movies were wrong.

 

Will snuggled up to the beast and let out a shaky sigh. His smell was now different, sweeter and pungent, and Will inhaled deeply. He was feeling heady and exhausted, and his eyelids were too heavy all of a sudden. The creature was very much alive, his heart was beating softly, and his deep breathing made his chest rise and fall in a gentle motion. Will closed his eyes. He would rest a little here, and maybe when he woke up he'd feel good again.

 

'My dear William' Hannibal murmured caressing his curls when he drifted off to sleep 'My innocent, inexperienced William. Rest now' he said laying a kiss on his forehead 'And recover your strength'.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the night has just begun... ;))))


	19. Chapter 19

It felt to Will that he had been sleeping for only five minutes, because when he woke up again, the fever was still there. In his stomach, a tight, coiled knot of lust that hadn't faded, like a hungry beast only half-fed.

 

Will squirmed against the creature by his side, basking in the heady smell that enveloped him. He could taste it in his throat now, it was there every time he swallowed, cloying and sweet. An urgent tingling seemed to pool around his hole, which pulsed and throbbed with the ghost friction of the harsh penetration. Will knew taking the creature's cock one more time would graze him raw, but he didn't care.

 

He sat up on the bed, then knelt between the thighs of the beast. The creature looked more human now, although the powerful antlers and claws were still terrifying. And strangely enough, Will seemed to know him. He didn't know how or why, but the beast was oddly familiar.

 

Will leant forward and thumbed his eyes open. They were red and glowing, and there was a drop of dried blood on his bottom lip. Will felt a surge of pride that he had left that little scar there. Like he had marked the creature as his own, as much as the creature had marked Will with his scent.

 

He growled in satisfaction and lay on top of the beast's body, rubbing himself against him like a kid who was learning to swim on a carpet. The creature was warm and strong, and his body brimmed with power. Will blanketed him greedily, as if he could suck all his power and life force into him. And as he pushed his hips into the beast's groin, Will felt the thick, knotty cock filling up again.

 

He let out a low, wanton purr and slid down the creature's body. Now that there was a little more light in the room he could see the hard cock, erect and leaking a clear fluid. Maybe it was urine. Maybe it was something else. Will didn't care, and he instinctively leant down to lick the cockhead, tasting the fluid and frowning at the bitter taste. He couldn't say he liked it, but he did it again, this time sucking the wet tip and feeling the smooth, velvety flesh filling his mouth. Will hummed around it and tried to take more of the creature's cock into his throat, but he gagged quickly. It wasn't as easy as in the movies, where the omegas got knotted in the mouth, and he grunted in frustration. Will tried one more time, and after another failure he considered the stiff erection pensively, wondering what to do next.

 

There was a tiny, little mole on the skin of the shaft, and when he saw it, Will stifled a giggle. It felt like a very intimate thing, as if he was privy to a really important secret. He lapped at it with an impish grin, kissing it tenderly and chuckling to himself. The knot at the base was swelling, and he ran his tongue around it, trying to circle it and feeling the veins pulsing under his tongue. The earthy smell was stronger there, so he closed his eyes and mouthed the growing knot playfully, pressing his teeth in a little and feeling a rush of power as the beast finally quivered. Will wiggled his tongue along the underside of the knot, slowly, mischievously, and when he was satisfied, he opened his eyes to find that the creature was staring at him.

 

'Hello' the beast said, and the deep voice made Will shiver. He scuttled back in fear, crouching at the foot of the bed and almost falling to the floor. It was silly that he was behaving like this, especially after all that he had done to the creature, but now that he was finally awake, Will was scared.

 

'What are you?' he breathed as the beast sat up in the bed. His body didn't look as charred and dark as before, as if he had somehow shed his black carapace. The creature tilted his head, and his lips curled up in amusement.

 

'A friend' Hannibal replied.

 

Will frowned. He did remember a loyal friend who had always been with him, but it wasn't this creature. Still, the voice of the beast sounded familiar, and Will racked his brain trying to remember who it was.

 

'I know you' he muttered, because the creature had been in his dreams, and especially in his nightmares, watching over him patiently and _waiting_.

           

'Of course you do' Hannibal said reaching out to cradle Will's face in his hand 'I am your mate'.

 

Will shied away from the touch, but the claw of the creature radiated a strange warmth, soft and beckoning. After a little hesitation he nuzzled the hand, relishing in the strong muscles and wiry tendons. Hannibal smiled and lifted his thumb to his mouth, wetting it with his tongue and offering it to Will with a little smile. Will inched closer to the creature in curiosity, sniffing the glistening thumb and sucking it gently into his mouth. It tasted like firewood and moss, and Will licked it greedily, savouring the strange taste and nipping the smooth pad.

 

Hannibal chuckled and took the thumb back to his mouth, but before he could lick it again, Will surged forward. The mouth of the creature was finally open, and he needed to taste and devour it, urgently, _now_. The kiss was painful and awkward, Will was so feverish that he bumped his teeth against the creature's mouth, biting his lips open and sucking on his tongue with a rabid hunger.

 

'I need' he gasped sitting on the beast's lap and rubbing himself up and down his groin 'I need--'

 

But Hannibal hushed him, and he ran his hands down Will's flanks to slow his frantic rhythm.

 

'Not like this'.

 

He tried to guide Will out of his lap, but Will didn't let go. He circled the beast's neck with his arms, bouncing up and down his lap with abandon and giving out small, urgent cries:

 

'I need- I want!'

 

'Stop it' Hannibal growled, and he bit Will hard on the tender skin between neck and shoulder, sinking his teeth deep in a clear alpha warning.

 

Will groaned and punched the creature's back in pain, but Hannibal bit him again, and again, never tearing his skin but asserting his dominance. The bites finally subdued Will, who let go of the beast and rolled off his lap with a whimper.

 

'On your hands and knees' Hannibal instructed, and Will obeyed. He couldn't see the creature, but he felt his claws parting his cheeks open 'Very good, William'.

 

Suddenly a piece of the puzzle seemed to fall into place. Nobody called him _William_ , he hated it. But there was somebody who did it on purpose, mockingly even, someone who--

 

Will gasped as he felt a long, bony finger entering him. He closed his eyes and clamped on it tight, feeling an intense burn and a dark, hot pleasure. It hurt, his hole was sore and puffy from earlier, but the slow penetration made him give a low, throaty moan.

 

'This is odd' Hannibal murmured wiggling his finger around and feeling Will deep inside 'The internal ridges are still too contratced. You're not fully in heat yet, William'.

 

Then it clicked. Will's eyes flew open and a name floated in his head.

 

'Dr. Lecter?'

 

Hannibal paused for a split second, then he continued to fingerfuck Will a little more.

 

'Who is that?' he said adding a second finger, and Will shuddered at the sudden pressure.

 

'It's--' Will craned his neck and frowned. The face of the monster had always been a blur, but it was becoming clearer by the moment. His eyes were not really red, he had high cheekbones and thin lips and-- Will sucked in a breath as a horrible realization finally sank in.

 

 _'You'_   Will whispered as he shook all over 'It has always been you, all this time'.

 

Hannibal pursed his lips, then reached for something in the medical briefcase he had left on the floor by the bed. The hormone cocktail was toxic at high doses, and Will had already had one shot of Gamatocyn. Another could be dangerous. But it was too late now.

 

'You are confused, William' Hannibal said loading a syringe and slapping Will's bottom to mask the sting of the needle 'What do you see?'

 

The hormone cocktail ran quickly through Will's veins, and his eyelashes shivered shut as a wave of raw desire spiked through him. It felt as if there was liquid fire inside him, hot and scorching, and for a panicky moment Will felt he would _burn_. But the dark creature was back, strong and powerful, and his robust presence calmed Will down. For a moment he had had a dreadful nightmare, he had been tricked by a cruel, sadistic enemy, but everything was alright now. He was safe with the beast, nurtured and protected, and as he looked back Will finally understood.

 

'My mate' he whispered, and Hannibal smiled triumphantly. He leant forward to cover Will in a tight, possessive embrace, growling softly as he started to groom him with his tongue. Hannibal licked him slowly, lovingly, washing his nape and bite marks and making sure he was thoroughly clean. The primal, animalistic gesture made Will purr, and he melted in the arms of the dark wendigo.

 

'Please' Will begged arching his back, because the fever was consuming him in a delirious heat 'Please, I need you'.

 

Hannibal nodded and parted Will's cheeks. He placed his cockhead against the wet, stretched hole, but he didn't push in. He only waited, rubbing and teasing him in circles, and sure enough, after a moment Will pushed back, groaning lightly as he fucked himself on the hard cock.

 

'Yes' Will gasped as his mate's cock filled him very deeply, and this time there was no pain, he took the shaft all the way, down to the thick knot at the base. Will felt heady and proud that he could be this good for his mate, and he rocked forward and back, impaling himself further on his cock and moaning wantonly. At first he didn't recognize the sounds, he thought it was the creature grunting, but when he realized that he was able of such hoarse groans he only moaned louder. He liked to hear the cries of this newly discovered creature inside him, and he increased the rhythm to a frenzy.

 

'More' he rasped grinding himself back on the knot over and over again 'I need more'.

 

Hannibal snorted lightly. 

 

'It feels good, doesn't it?' he said sliding his finger alongside his cock 'To let go. To surrender'.

 

Will let out a choked sob as the finger stretched him even wider, and Hannibal crooked it like a hook, pulling the ring of muscle up and around his cock to make sure Will's hole was loose enough for his knot. The feeling was so intense that Will felt lightheaded, and his heart raced up in his chest.

 

'Yes' Will whispered as Hannibal massaged his sphincter from inside, slowly, carefully, until he was satisfied it was loose and sloppy. Hannibal wiggled his finger out and rested a hand on Will's lower back, guiding him to a slightly different position. His arms were now folded under his chest, and his ass tilted up, exposed in complete omega submissiveness. Will found himself more open and vulnerable than before, but he was not afraid. He wet his lips in anticipation, feeling as the creature shifted behind him and pulled his cock out to ram it back inside.

 

Will cried out loud, because it felt glorious to be claimed like this, in a wild animalistic frenzy that left no room to logic or reason. The dark wendigo rutted into him blindly, and the white hot fever consumed him from inside, burning Will into a different person. As the fevered mating continued Will felt his hands and feet turning into hooves, and two gnarly horns grew in his forehead. He was his mate's equal at last, and he let go, surrendering his last ounce of sanity and howling like a newly born creature in the forest. The wendigo went very still then, and Will felt his knot growing inside him, swelling hot and thick and filling him up so deep that Will thought he would faint. He didn't, though, and a moment later his mate was breeding him. Will felt the gush of sperm inside him, and the sticky, fertile seed made his belly bloat.

 

Hannibal lay on top of Will then, euphoric and exhausted, and a moment later both slumped on the bed, panting, sweaty and febrile. The tie was thick and painful inside Will, but the sense of belonging was overwhelming. It didn't make much sense, but Will felt his eyes prickling with tears, because he realized nothing could hurt him now that his mate was here. Will brought the wendigo's hand to his mouth and started to lick his palm meekly, hoping his mate would understand that Will wanted to stay like this forever, knotted and seeded, safe from the world and himself.

 

Hannibal rumbled as he felt the limp, docile body in his arms, and he groomed Will with his tongue again, licking his neck and cheek proudly, possessively.  

 

Will purred and let himself be cherished in this animalistic fashion. He felt whole at last, at peace after so many years of solitude and sterile yearning. His mate would provide for him now, and they would live in this forest, tearing intruders to shreds and feeding on their bleeding corpses. And they would be happy.

 

Will felt his eyelids fluttering close and sighed in contentment. And behind him, Hannibal continued the careful, meticulous grooming of his most precious mate.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been the most difficult chapter I've written in this verse, guys. But please, bear with me- remember the darkest hour is just before the dawn!
> 
> For happy, fluffy alpha!Hannibal/omega!Will, please see [Expecting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/983588/chapters/1937798)
> 
> Taking a breather now to recharge my writing batteries... (◡‿◡✿)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny little update!

 

'Ugh daddy' Abigail said wrinkling her nose as she entered the office 'What is that smell?'

 

'Ah, sweetie, there you are' Hannibal pulled Will's wheelchair closer to the fireplace. He was wearing one of Hannibal's robes, and his eyes were unfocused and vacant 'I need to go to the hospital for some supplies'.

 

Abigail took a step forward and made a face of disgust at the _rogue_.

 

'He _stinks'_.

 

Hannibal chuckled lightly and put on his jacket.

 

'I know he does. To you at least. But I assure you, it's the most exquisite smell for an alpha'.

 

'He's in heat?'

 

'An abnormal one, I'm afraid. But yes'.

 

Abigail frowned, then shook Will by the shoulder. His head lolled back, and a little spit dribbled down the corner of his mouth.

 

'Wow, daddy! Did you fuck him into a coma?'

 

'Abigail!'

 

'This is so cool' she said lifting Will's arm in the air and dropping it. It fell flaccid at his side, and Abigail squealed with excitement 'He's catatonic!'

 

'No, sweetie, he's only had a seizure. He's not reacting very well to the medication'.

 

'Is he going to die?' she grinned poking Will in the ribs.

 

'Of course not. But I need you to look after him while I go to the hospital'.

 

'But daddy! It's Saturday, I have plans! Why can't those betas look after your experiment?'

 

'Because they left early this morning' Hannibal replied taking his notebook from his desk 'We won't be needing them anymore. And it's Mr. Graham'.

 

Abigail rolled her eyes and sat heavily on the blue coach.

 

'So, he's going to be your mate after all'.

 

'He already is, sweetie'.

 

'Yeah' she sulked 'I heard the groaning last night'.

 

Hannibal tilted his head and sat on the sofa with her.

 

'Of course you didn't. And we'll talk about this later, I promise. But now I must go to the hospital, and I need your help. It'll only take half an hour, and then you'll be free for the rest of the day'.

 

Abigail didn't like the idea, and she crossed her arms stubbornly.

 

'What if he wakes up?'

 

'He won't' Hannibal said 'He's having trouble telling reality from fantasy. Even if he came to, he'd probably think he's in a dream. And I'll be back as fast as I can'.

 

Abigail frowned at the unconscious omega in the wheelchair. She wanted to go to the shopping mall, and now she had to babysit a vegetable. But then an idea hit her. Maybe this could be fun after all.

 

'Alright' she said after a moment 'But you'll make it up for me'.

 

Hannibal smiled and lay a kiss on her forehead.

 

'I will'.

 

He left the sofa and took his coat, closing the door of the office and leaving for the garage. Abigail heard the car's engine starting outside and fading in the distance. She got up then, smoothed imaginary wrinkles in her shirt and sauntered up to Will.

 

'Well, well. If it is _Mr. Graham_ ' she sneered 'I think it's a cute name for a guinea pig, don't you agree?'

 

She slapped Will hard on the face, and the sudden pain made him groan.

 

'You are nothing, omegacunt. _Less_ than nothing' she taunted opening Will's robe 'You think you'll survive long? Daddy will be tired of you in less than a month. And then, I'll slice your liver myself and make pate sandwiches with it. Do you hear me?'

 

Abigail slapped Will again, frustrated that she could get no reaction out of him.

 

'And you know what?' she undid the robe's belt and exposed Will further 'I'll take the sandwiches to the omega shelter to feed those like you. They're always so hungry, haha. You can't imagine how much they thank me when I take food there. They see me like an angel, always so caring and sympathetic to their plight. Stupid fucks. Just like you'.

 

Abigail walked to Hannibal's desk and got a black marker. Then she moved behind Will and tumbled him out of the wheelchair with a harsh push. Will slumped to the floor and knocked his head badly, what made him snap out of the stifling nightmare momentarily.

 

'Oh no!' Abigail mocked 'It fell to the floor!'

 

She crouched by Will's side and pulled the robe away. Then she uncapped the marker and wrote on his back:

 

_I AM A HOLE FOR MY ALPHA MASTER_

Abigail giggled as she drew an arrow pointing down to Will's ass, then she got her iPhone out of her pocket and started to take pictures.

 

'This is going viral tonight' she sniggered 'After all, the video of your virgin hole received over twenty-four thousand hits. You wouldn't believe the market there is for this kind of amateur stuff out there. I made $800 in downloads only, and these photos will earn me at least as much'.

 

Will shivered, suddenly the darkness around him was becoming clearer, but he was cold and he didn't know why.

 

'Thank you, _Mr. Graham_ ' she said spitting several times on his back and rubbing the still fresh ink away with the sleeve of his robe 'I always knew we were going to be very good friends'.

 

Abigail put her iPhone back in her pocket and smiled. She would upload the pictures later, she was feeling a little hungry after her mischief, so she decided to go to the kitchen for a quick bite before daddy returned.

 

'Don't worry' she said looking back to the unmoving form of the omega on the floor 'I'll bring some of Winston's treats for you. They're bacon flavour dog snacks, you'll like them'.

 

With that she left, and as Will's eyelids fluttered open, he realized with a sudden panic that he didn't know where he was.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini update! :D

His mate wasn't here. That was the first thing Will felt when he snapped out of the dreadful nightmare that had paralyzed him. He was dizzy and confused, and the soft grass under his body smelled of wool and insects. Where was he? This place seemed familiar somehow, and Will had the sudden certainty that he had been here before. The desk, the fireplace, the endless rows of bookshelves. Then it hit him. He was in the wendigo's lair.

 

Will sat up and shivered. The smell of his mate impregnated everything around him, but the wendigo wasn't here. Where had he gone? His absence made Will anxious and nervous, and he cowered in a corner, cold, naked and scared of the strange sounds of the forest outside.

 

Maybe that's where the wendigo was now. In the depths of the forest, tracking a stag to provide for Will. The thought comforted him, and he whimpered lowly in his throat. He felt so vulnerable without him, so weak. What would happen if a dark creature found their lair? Many wild animals could enter the cave, wolves, coyotes and worse. Will realized that he needed to protect himself, and their territory. He was not safe here, not like this.

 

Will sniffed the air for predators and left the corner once he made sure he was alone. Then he padded to the big oak desk in the centre of the office and hid under it. It was a good start, but he still needed protection, so he moved the therapy chairs to barricade the mouth of the cave. He tipped the drawing table over to the floor, watching as the scalpel and pencils rolled over the grass carpet, then moved it to block his hideout further. The blue couch followed suit, and Will stepped on several sheets of paper as he walked to the windows and pushed the leather settee towards the pile of furniture, indifferent to the screeching of its legs on the wooden floor. He moved the harpsichord too, grunting and sweating as it was extremely heavy. But it would make for a good defense if a predator walked into their lair, so Will shoved it inch by inch to the front line of the barricade. He was considering the library ladder when suddenly a shrill voice startled him.

 

'What the fuck?'

 

Abigail had just entered the office with a beverage in her hand, and she froze at the view that welcomed her. All of daddy's furniture was piled in the centre of the room like wood for a bonfire, and the omega was awake. She took a step back in fear, and fumbled for her iPhone in her pocket .

 

Winston appeared then, the dog had followed Abigail from the kitchen, but it suddenly stopped by her side, the front leg poised in mid air as he let out an angry bark. Will frowned at first, then he smiled, because he knew this four-headed dog. And despite its monstrous appearance,  it posed no threat, it was just a friend from a distant dream, loyal and brave. Will tapped his thigh encouraging the forest dog to come closer, but Winston only growled menacingly.

 

'Daddy' Abigail gasped on her iPhone 'Daddy, you have to come quickly, the omega is awake and he-- he has made a nest!'

 

Will tilted his head at the evil fairy in the room. He couldn't understand what she was saying but there was something- something about her--

 

'Daddy!' Abigail recoiled as Will approached her 'Oh my God he's-- he's-'

 

Will lifted her hand to his nose, nuzzling her palm and licking her fingers tenderly. It was the same scent of his mate, there, right beneath her skin, the sweet musk impregnated her body to her very bones. She was the same flesh and blood as the wendigo, and Will kissed her hand reverently.

 

'Abigail! Abigail, what's going on?' Hannibal asked on the phone, and at last Abigail swallowed past the knot in her throat.

 

'It's-- I'm fine, daddy it's just--' Abigail shivered as the omega took her hand in his and rubbed it all over his face 'He's doing strange stuff but I'm-- I'm OK'.

 

'I'll be there in ten minutes, sweetie. Don't worry, he may act strange but he won't attack you. He's not dangerous'.

 

'Yeah' she said watching as the omega knelt by her side and smelling her skirt 'I think he likes me after all'.

 

Will purred as the evil fairy petted his head, and he knew he would have to protect her as well. At the expense of his own life, if need be, because she was part of his mate, a dark and precious offspring that was now family.

 

'Well, well' Abigail let out a shaky breath and clicked her iPhone off 'At last you are in your nature' she caressed Will's face tentatively and smiled as the omega whimpered in submission 'I told you we were going to be very good friends'.

 

Will melted into the touch of the fairy, and he stared at the four-headed dog longingly. Winston was watching everything with ears perked in alert, and when Will reached out to touch one of its heads, the dog bared his multiple rows of teeth and gnarled.

 

'Hey!' Abigail frowned 'You two should be friends. Come' she said hooking a finger around Winston's collar and forcing him towards Will 'Why don't you sniff each other's butts and make peace?'

 

Winston barked loudly and yanked its head free, running away with a yelp and disappearing into the corridor.

 

'Doggie!' Abigail called following Winston to the kitchen 'Come here!' she cried in frustration, but the dog ignored her and scurried into the garden through the French windows.

 

'Wait!' Abigail called, but it was too late. The dog was so scared that it hopped on the garden table and jumped over the fence, fleeing into the neighbour's garden with a loud, insistent barking.

 

'Fuck' Abigail muttered as the neighbour appeared on the porch. She rushed inside the house quickly and went straight to the office, where the omega was covering his nest with one of daddy's rugs.

 

'Wait here' she ordered pointing a finger at Will 'It's all your fault, so don't move. Don't make a noise, and don't you dare leave the office. I'll handle this'.

 

Will blinked quizzically at her, wondering what she was saying. He heard a bell ringing in the distance then, and the evil fairy left. It didn't matter. The lair was fully protected now, and all he had to do was waiting for the wendigo to return.  

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have, insatiable, lovely readers: more!! :D Please note there are a few references to graphic violence in this chapter. Thanks so much for your patience and enjoy! ♥

'Hello?' Abigail said cracking the front door open.

 

'Good morning' the neighbour next door said with a little smile. Winston was by his side, panting softly and relaxed in the presence of the alpha. 'You must be Dr. Lecter's goddaughter. Tobias Budge, pleased to meet you'.

 

He stretched out his hand and Abigail shook it reluctantly.

 

'Abigail Prescott'.

 

The door opened a little further during the exchange, and Winston padded inside the house, seemingly unconcerned about what had happened before.

 

'Your dog was in my garden' the neighbour said cordially 'He seemed... restless.'

 

'Sorry for the trouble, Mr. Budge' Abigail said 'I, uh, appreciate you bringing him back'.

 

'No problem. Dr. Lecter told me the dog is a stray you rescued. Very noble of you'.

 

Abigail had no time for friendly chit-chat, she was worried about the omega and the crazy stuff he was doing in daddy's office. But she managed to strain a smile to the neighbour.

 

'Yes, I... I like rescues'.

 

Mr. Budge's smile turned wider.

 

'I think he might be hungry. Sorry, but I had nothing to give him at home. He seems like a very good dog. How is he called?'

 

Winston started to bark inside, and Abigail tensed.

 

'Winston' she replied quickly, and the barking became louder and more aggressive 'You're right, I- I should probably feed him now' Abigail leant on the door jam to block the neighbour's view, who was peeking inside with curiosity 'Thanks again, Mr. Budge, I'll make sure to tell--'

 

Suddenly the fierce barking stopped, and Winston appeared again, cowering behind the neighbour's legs and yelping pitifully. His tail was tucked between his legs and his ears dropped in fear. The dog was positively shaking, and Mr. Budge knelt down to soothe him.

 

'Easy, boy' he said stroking his head 'Why are you so scared?'

 

Something crashed inside the house then, there was a dull noise as if a table or bookshelf had fallen to the floor.

 

'Everything alright in there?' the neighbour asked suspiciously, and Abigail simply shrugged.

 

'Nothing, it's just--'

 

Another noise came from inside again, and Winston continued his high-pitched whimper.

 

'It's my- my other dog, haha' Abigail giggled nervously, but the neighbour was not fooled. He knew something weird had been going on in this house for quite some time now, ever since he started to receive the health hazard alarms in his iPhone. Dr. Lecter had admitted that he had installed frequency inhibitors because of this stray dog, but when Winston had jumped the fence he had set off no alarm in Tobias's home. And then there was that freakish car crash only a few days ago, where a renown doctor had died a mile away from this street. 

 

'What are you doing!?' Abigail cried as the neighbour pushed the front door open.

 

'Please, don't worry Miss Prescott' Tobias said entering the hall 'As you may know, there was an unregistered omega involved in an accident in the neighbourhood, and I have reason to believe he's hiding in here'.

 

'Stop!' she fumed following him inside 'You can't be here, this is private property!'

 

But the neighbour paid no attention to her outraged cries. He was scenting the air of the corridor, frowning at the strange smell when he caught a whiff of something. And then he froze.

 

'Sir' Abigail threatened 'I'm asking you to leave now or I'll- I'll--' she fidgeted nervously and didn't finish her sentence. She couldn't call the police, they would discover daddy's experiment and-- where was daddy? She was desperately trying to come up with and idea when all of a sudden the neighbour walked up to the door of the office and opened it.

 

'Don't!' Abigail cried, but it was too late. When she came inside she saw that the omega had managed to wrench the library ladder out of its rail, adding it to the pile of furniture in the centre of the room. The mahogany bookshelf where daddy kept his medical texts had also been shoved to the bizarre nest.

 

'What the hell?' Tobias frowned, and suddenly a mop of dark curls appeared from under the oak desk.

 

'Mr. Budge, this is none of your business' Abigail squealed in anguish 'Get out, _now!_ '

 

But the neighbour was transfixed by what he had found- a naked omega, fertile and young. And he was in heat. His smell was exquisite, sweet and overwhelming, quite unlike anything Tobias had ever smelled before. His nostrils informed him that he had been claimed recently, but that the heat was still going on. It wouldn't end until the omega's body accepted the seed of an alpha, and obviously Dr. Lecter's breeding hadn't been good enough. A dark lust clouded Tobias's mind, and he growled gutturally in his throat as a primal possessive instinct took over. He would claim this irresistible morsel for himself. He would breed and knot him properly, and when his belly was full of his alpha seed the omega would belong to him.

 

'Well, well' he crooned taking his jacket off 'What do we have here?'

 

Will bristled when he felt the presence of a predator approaching his cave. His scent was a solid wall of darkness, acrid and pungent, and when he looked up he saw a ferocious minotaur. His massive head had two sharp bull's horns, his body was covered in brown fur and his eyes glowed a deadly orange. Will recoiled as his stomping hooves came closer, and he growled in warning for the beast to go away.

 

'Don't be afraid' Tobias soothed as he crouched to examine the omega behind the barricade of furniture. He reached out trying to grab his arm, but at that moment Abigail leapt on to his back.

 

'Don't touch him!' she yelled punching the neighbour's head with as much strength as she could muster 'He belongs to daddy!'

 

Tobias staggered and almost lost his balance, but he managed to stand with a pained groan as Abigail landed blows between his shoulders. He spun and twisted away, elbowing the girl viciously and knocking her to the floor.

 

'Bitch!' he spat in anger, and Will felt as if a knife had dug deep into his guts. The minotaur was attacking his mate's child, his very own kin. He seized the desk lamp and crawled out of his nest, surging forward and hitting the beast in the back of his neck.

 

The minotaur screamed in pain, but he was quick to react, diving with a roar to tackle Will to the ground. Will kicked and lashed out frantically, clawing at the monster's horns and catching him in the stomach with his knee. The evil fairy rose up behind them then, and Will saw that she had a silver thunberbolt in her hand, which she stuck right between the shoulder blades of the minotaur.

 

The beast howled like a wounded animal, and he reached back with a giant claw to grasp the scalpel and pull it out of his flesh. He scrambled to his feet and lashed at the fairy in revenge, wielding the deadly scalpel and slicing her throat open in a swift blow. Abigail gurgled as a gush of arterial blood sprayed the minotaur, who watched in shocked silence as she fell with a thud and started to bleed out on the floor.

 

Will charged in a blind rage at the monster then, ducking low and shoving his shoulder into his stomach to throw him off balance. The beast grunted and tried to stab Will with the scalpel, but Will grabbed his hand and bit it so fiercely that he tore half his thumb off. The minotaur cried out and dropped the scalpel, and Will took advantage of his sudden shock to hook his ankle around the massive leg and trip him up. He landed on the soft grass of the forest, and the impact knocked the air out of the beast's lungs.

 

Will knelt by the the minotaur's side and smashed his head against a rock over and over again, until one of his horns broke and a rivulet of blood started to flow down the monster's nose. The fairy's silver thunderbolt had landed close to them, and Will grabbed it with a shaky hand, lifting it in the air to stab the minotaur in his right eye. The howl that echoed in the cave was inhuman, but Will did it again with his left eye, blinding the gruesome beast and feeling as the orange pupils popped and burst in a slimy, sticky jelly.

 

Will crawled then to where the fairy lay in a puddle of blood, and ripped the sleeve of her shirt to tie a tourniquet around her neck. She was shaking badly, and her eyes stared at him white and unblinking. Her breathing sounded gurgly, and Will applied more pressure to the gash, finding words somewhere in his ravaged mind to comfort her.

 

'Stay with me' he whispered as Hannibal entered the office 'Don't give up, fight on. Live'.

 

'Abigail!' Hannibal cried kneeling by her side. Will looked at him and smiled. At last his mate had returned. Everything would be alright then. The danger had passed, and they would be a family again. Happy. And carefree.

 

Will hummed softly to himself and let his mate take care of his child, moving to where the minotaur lay in agonizing pain. They had to celebrate tonight, so he grabbed the scalpel again and started to skin the beast for dinner. The evil fairy would eat the heart, the wendigo would devour the liver and Will would feast on the lungs. And everything would be alright again.

 

Will was clawing the minotaur's ribcage open when a sudden blow to the back of his head knocked him out. He fell face first on to the bloody entrails of the monster, wondering with his last lucid thought why his mate had betrayed him so.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this might be a good moment to say the story is coming close to its end...


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny update, I couldn't leave you hanging there... ^^

There were no dreams this time. Only whiteness, around and inside him. And Will liked the feeling.

 

\---

 

There were voices around him too, low and soothing. He was never hungry or cold, and Will grew used to the idea that he was dead. Why were people scared of it escaped him. Because it felt good.

 

\---

 

Sometimes he cracked an eye open, but only for a split second, because the white light blinded him. It was better to sleep in this numb glow. And Will didn't want to wake up.

 

\---

 

One day, Will tried to put all the words that he had been hearing in a row. 'As long as it takes' 'Daddy' 'Mr. Delacroix' 'Tomorrow' 'Have you seen my pen?'

 

None of it made any sense, and so Will continued sleeping.

 

\---

 

Will thought he would stay like this forever, but something pulled him out of the white limbo. And when he opened his eyes he realized he was no longer sleepy.

 

'Good morning, Mr. Delacroix. My name is Dr. Bloom. How do you feel?'

 

Will frowned and looked around. He was in a hospital room, and there was a monitor  beeping rhythmically to his left. 120/65, it read, and a green line peaked at constant intervals.

 

'Where am I?' he rasped out, and his tongue felt thick and slow, as if he hadn't used it for a long time.

 

'At the Bellevue Hospital' she said checking his pupils with a penlight, and Will blinked in confusion 'Do you remember anything of what happened?'

 

Will knitted his brow. Yeah, he remembered.

 

'I... I was in an accident' he said licking his lips. The car. He had crashed into a tree while trying to escape and Dr. Sutcliffe--

 

'Indeed you were' Dr. Bloom said 'And you're very lucky your mate was so quick to react'.

 

'My-- what?'

 

Dr. Bloom smiled and sat on the bed with him.

 

'A colleague of mine, actually. Dr. Hannibal Lecter. You can count yourself lucky he pre-diagnosed your encephalitis, or we would have administered the wrong medication for your psychotic break'.

 

Will looked at her quizzically.

 

'What are you talking about?'

 

But Dr. Bloom's smile only became wider.

 

'Amnesia is a common symptom after such a long induced coma, Mr. Delacroix. But in time you'll remember everything'.

 

'What do you mean coma' Will rasped as a headache started to throb in his temples 'How long was I out?'

 

'You should rest now, Mr. Delacroix' Dr. Bloom intoned patiently 'We can discuss the details of your--'

 

'Tell me' Will demanded sitting up on the bed.

 

'Three weeks' she replied at last 'It was actually Dr. Lecter's idea. I was reluctant at first, but the steroid therapy reduced the intracraneal pressure, and we expect you to make a full recovery'.

 

Will looked at her blankly. Nothing of this made any sense, and lest of all--

 

'Rest now, Mr. Delacroix' she advised 'Your mate will visit later in the afternoon'.

 

She turned to leave, but Will called after her:

 

'I have no mate. And my name is Will Graham'.

 

Dr. Bloom looked back for a moment, an indulgent smile dancing on her lips.

 

'Call the nurse if you need anything'.

 

 

\---

 

 

Will's memory was a cobweb full of holes. He spent an hour trying to remember what had happened before waking up here, but everything turned dark and blurred after the car accident. He had tried to escape from Dr. Lecter's house- had been trying and failing, over and over again. He remembered the sickening bench, the forceful penetrations and agonizing orgasms. Lunches and dinners in French, two beta nurses and a boy- what was his name? He was pale and thin, and he had died in front of his eyes. There was also a girl- Will squeezed his eyes shut trying to remember her name. _Abigail_. Yes, that was it. She was important in some way, but he couldn't remember why.

 

There were other memories too, like sticky threads of cotton candy floating in his mind. Nightmares about a forest filled with dark creatures, where an ancient wendigo with powerful antlers roamed freely and a savage minotaur died in an insane bloodlust. Will shivered at the disconnected images that flashed in front of his eyes, and wondered if they were all the side effects of the prolonged coma.

 

The accident was clear. He had been sure to fool his captor by hiding in the backseat of Dr. Sutcliffe's car, but then-- Will caressed his left wrist instinctively, and winced at the sudden pain that lanced through him. It seemed that he had had surgery there recently, because when he removed the dressing he saw fresh black stitches in his flesh. The tracking device was gone.

 

Will covered the recent scar back and felt his heart racing up in his chest. The door of his room was unlocked, the nurses had been coming and going the whole morning. Did that mean he was free? Could he simply leave the bed and- walk away?

 

Will jumped to his feet and a sudden dizziness made him lightheaded. His legs felt weak, but he made it to the door and peeked his head outside. There were no guards from the Department of Health, only a white, silent corridor with several green doors and a nurses station to the right. He was in a real hospital. One for alphas, of course, the corridor was clean and there were not omegas groaning in rusty stretches.

 

Will scrubbed a shaky hand down his face and clicked the door shut. The effort of standing on his legs had been too much, and he leant on the wall to tiptoe back to the bed. He was sweaty and exhausted, and he sat down on the soft mattress to catch his breath. The squeaking springs triggered a memory, and suddenly Will had the certainty that he had been restrained to this bed. He remembered an ankle cuff, and even arm binders. They had hooked him to an IV for intravenous feeding, and somebody had inserted a catheter into his penis because-- _Because?_

 

Will couldn't remember. He closed his eyes again and curled up under the green hospital blanket. A heavy truth sat in his stomach like a ball of lead, and it took him a long while to acknowledge it. He was free, and he could probably escape from the hospital if he put his mind to it. But he wouldn't. Not without answers. And for those, Will needed Dr. Lecter. 

 


	24. Chapter 24

This had to be the cruellest joke ever, Will thought as he looked through the window of the hospital room. The tracking device was gone, he was free at long last- yet still his captor had him tethered with an invisible bond. And it was far stronger and more dangerous than the chip in his wrist.

 

Will told himself that he hadn't captured-bonded with Dr. Lecter. He told himself he could leave the hospital whenever he wanted, now or in five minutes' time. Actually, that's what he should be doing. Staying here only increased the danger of being found out and sent to the omega jail. And if he somehow managed to avoid that, then it was going back to Dr. Lecter's house.

 

Will gritted his teeth in frustration. He knew he should risk the hospital security and make a run for it. They couldn't be very difficult to fool, right? He was not fully recovered yet, but he sure could find an emergency exit and disappear. He would find a way to survive, as he always did. Will thought about it over and over again, but in the end he banged an angry fist on the mattress. He couldn't fool himself. He couldn't leave. Not without Winston. Not without answers.

 

Will had tried to find his own answers, but his memory felt like a paper corroded with acid. Some events were crystal clear, yet others were dizzy and blurred at best. It was infuriating, like trying to scratch an itch that eluded him. And the harder he tried, the more real a gnawing sensation became at the back of his head. Something terrible had happened before waking up here. Will only had the half-remembered nightmares from the induced coma to go by, but he was certain that he had been part of something dreadful.

 

Had he lost his mind? Was that the reason why he couldn't remember? Will knew Hobbs and other hallucinations had been haunting him of late, but how could they have driven him to a full psychotic break? And what had actually happened during the breakdown? Had he done something-- wrong?

 

Suddenly Will felt the impulse to call Dr. Bloom and demand an explanation- _any_ explanation. But a rational voice in his head whispered that she probably knew nothing of what had happened before being admitted to the hospital. Whatever information she had surely came from Dr. Lecter, so it was either a half-truth or an outright lie.

 

Will squeezed his eyes shut and tried to calm down, but he only felt more irritated. It all came down to _him_ in the end. Will was sure Dr. Lecter had written him down with a fake name at the hospital to continue his sick game when he recovered. And he would have told everybody that Will was his mate not to raise any suspicions. But Will knew it was all part of his game. If he had mated with his captor he would remember it. Right?

 

Will ran a shaky hand down his face. He was very much aware of the nature of traumas, and how repressed thoughts worked as a defense mechanism to shield the conscious mind from the truth. It didn't bear thinking, but he had to consider the possibility that maybe Dr. Lecter had bred him during his psychotic break. Maybe that was the reality that his mind was trying to disguise with flashes of wendigos and minotaurs.

 

 _No_ , Will shook his head and dug his nails deep into the palms of his hands. He wouldn't accept that. Not now, not ever. He realized that he was entering full force in denial territory, but he didn't care. There had to be a way to prove that the mating had never happened, something on which he could rely beyond his amnesic memories and the manipulative words of his captor. And then it hit him. If he had been bred, there would still be tell-tale signs of it. Inside him. His body was all the evidence he needed.

 

Will lifted the hospital gown and parted his asscheeks carefully. He felt around with his fingers, but there was no leaking. His anus was tight and dry, and as he tried to press the tip inside, he felt a strong resistance. Will spit on his finger to make doubly sure, and when he managed to slip it inside he felt all the pronounced ridges of his internal anatomy. Everything was as it should be. No knotting had taken place.

 

Will let out a shaky sigh and smiled. He didn't know what had happened while he was out, but whatever Dr. Lecter's plan had been, he now knew that he had successfully thwarted it.

  

\---

  

There was a TV in the room, and Will got the remote control to switch it on. It felt like years since he had done something so trivial and banal, but now he felt a curious need to catch up with everything. He checked the news half-expecting to hear something big and important had happened while he was in a coma, but after ten disappointing minutes Will realized the world was still the same.

 

High-tech tools were now allowing the FBI to track omega suspects online, an icy storm had shut down several cities, the Hawkeyes had been swept in semifinals and one pompous Dr. Chilton ranted about the need to make rho omegas useful to society. As a commercial about penile modelling procedures promised increased satisfaction during matings, Will switched the TV off. Alpha channels were all the same. Nothing had changed.

 

Will left the bed and put the hospital slippers on. He needed to exercise, the three weeks lying down had left him weak and sore. He took a tentative step, and then another, and he managed to walk up to the armchair by the bed without feeling too dizzy. There was a crumpled blanket on the chair, and as he removed it Will realized that there was a tablet under it. Somebody had forgotten it there, somebody who seemed to have been sleeping by his side.

 

Will sat on the chair and clicked the tablet on. There was nothing special on it, though, just the typical apps and programs. He checked the Internet bookmarks, but the only one was tattlecrime.com. And the current story by Freddie Lounds was _Newly_ _mated omega murdered alpha boss for fun then went to strip club_. First-rate journalism, as always.

 

Will made a wry face and was about to switch the tablet off when he displayed the Internet history out of curiosity. Whoever owned the tablet had been following the special report on the Omega Ripper and something Lounds had titled _Missing violin teacher suspect in doctor's death_.

 

'Oh, hello, Mr. Delacroix' a nurse said entering the room then 'Good to see you are doing better'.

 

Will put the tablet aside and frowned at the orange juice and pills cup that she left on the hospital bed table.

 

'Is that for me?' he asked suspiciously 'What am I on?'

 

'Dr. Bloom prescribed Xibestrol' the nurse replied with a little smile 'It's a newly authorised drug, you're one of the first patients we're treating with it. But you're making great progress'.

 

Will left the chair and walked up to the table slowly. The two tiny pills looked harmless enough, but he was done with any sort of medication.

 

'What are they for?'

 

'You better talk with the doctor about it' the nurse said evasively 'And don't forget to take them in a window of ten minutes from now, please. Otherwise they'd have adverse effects'.

 

She left with another smile, and Will felt a cold fear creeping up inside him. He didn't know what the pills were, but only heat suppressants worked that way. Only Estroxil worked that way. He had been taking it long enough to know what would happen if he was late taking a dose. Half an hour delay and he would be leaking uncontrollably- the whole _Wait and Leak_ process orchestrated by the Department of Health was based on this fact. Thousands of omegas had been forced to undergo the mandatory screenings and isolation periods, and he and Jack Crawford had been exposed in one such raid. 

 

Will eyed the two pills and swallowed hard. It couldn't be. No lab manufactured Estroxil after the purge. It couldn't be found anywhere, not even in the black market. The alphas had won this war, and now any and all omegas were subject to the Reproductive Laws without exception. Why would a similar drug be developed? And why would they give it to him at an alpha hospital?

 

Will let out a long sigh and shook his head. He was verging on the paranoid again. The pills were probably anti-psychotics or esteroids, something to stabilize him after the coma and make sure he was more or less functional. As far as he knew they could even be sugar pills. But why had the nurse insisted on a ten minute window?

 

Will sat on the armchair and switched the tablet on. He searched "Xibestrol" on the Internet, but no relevant results appeared. He searched again, trying different chains and combinations of words until he found a reference to an active ingredient -(17β)-estry-1,3,5(10)-triene-3,17-monodiol- which appeared on the list of new experimental drugs pending approval by the Department of Health. But there was no more information available. No indications, no suggested dosage, nothing.

 

Will had never known the formula of Estroxil, but there was one way to know if he was back on heat suppressants again. He would wait. He would wait and if after the ten minutes he started leaking-- Will clenched his jaw tight. It was impossible. It made no sense. He wouldn't leak, he _couldn't_ leak.

 

Fearing the implications of his discovery, Will moved to the bathroom to take a shower. The water was a little too hot, but he didn't mind. He scrubbed the smell of the hospital away the best he could, then braced his palms against the wet tiles and stared at the drain. Minute by minute he waited, feeling the warm spray fall over his neck.

 

And sure enough, there it was. Deep inside him, an intense cramp in his lower belly that made him bend over and groan in pain. Will felt the unmistakably feeling of something wet and sticky oozing out of his anus and dribbling down his inner thighs, and when he reached down he touched a messy discharge, translucent and musky. He was leaking, just as he had done when he was detained and sentenced.

 

Will stared at his sticky fingers in shock and left the shower quickly, towelling off and padding on bare feet to the hospital table. He gulped down the pills with a sip of orange juice and closed his eyes shut, shaking his head and refusing to believe it.

 

He was on heat suppressants again. That's why his anus had felt so dry before, and the internal ridges so contracted. Because somebody had prescribed those pills to him, that experimental Xibestrol. But why would Dr. Bloom do such a thing? She had to know that he was a rho omega, so why would she help him escape the Reproductive Laws? It would be foolish to risk her life and career for a _rogue_ she barely knew.

 

Will realized only Dr. Lecter could be behind all this, but that made the puzzle even more labyrinthic. Why would his captor thwart his very own plans? He had gone to great lengths to "cure" him of his Estroxil addiction and make him fertile again, so this was simply preposterous. As preposterous as having his wrist implant removed.

 

Will sat on the bed and felt a painful headache throbbing in his temples. He wouldn't find an answer to all these questions any time soon, yet there was something even worse to consider. His body was no reliable evidence for what had happened before his coma. Will could have been bred and knotted for days on end during his psychotic break, but if they had fed him this medication during three weeks in the hospital, it was no wonder his body was showing no signs of a mating.

 

 _What happened?_ he screamed in a silent cry of agony, searching his memories feverishly for anything that could shed some light into the days prior to the hospital. But there was nothing reliable in his mind, only a dark forest with enchanted fairies, nightmarish dogs and a cosy nest for monsters.

 

Will slumped on the bed and pulled the blanket over his cold, naked body. He was back at square one in Dr. Lecter's game, and his captor still had the upper hand. And the worst was that Will didn't know who he was anymore- or who he had been. He stifled a whimper on the pillow and fought the tears that pricked his eyes. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't give Dr. Lecter the satisfaction. Wherever he was. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in the next chapter... Abigail! ;))


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! :D

 

There was a knock on the door, but Will didn't acknowledge it. He had been staring at the same white spot on the wall for at least the last half an hour, trying to think of nothing and fighting the gnawing doubts and fears that racked his mind. He didn't want more nurses or pills, he just wanted to be left alone for a while. But when a young female voice spoke behind him he turned around.

 

'Hello, Mr. Delacroix'.

 

Will frowned at Abigail. At least he remembered her name, and that was a tiny comfort.  He didn't know what she was doing here, but she had been appearing in his dreams over and over again, sometimes floating in the air like a silver fairy and some other times like a ravenous demon who feasted on omega livers. It had to be the side effects of the long coma and the new meds, but when she came closer to him his body shivered. It was an instinctive reaction, and Will found himself sniffing the air, as if he could somehow _smell_ her. He caught himself in such an animalistic behaviour and blushed. Why had he done such a thing? The only stuff he could smell was the hospital disinfectant forever present in his room. What had he expected to scent on her? Luckily the girl didn't seem to notice, and she sat on the chair by his side.

 

'My name is Will Graham' he said.

 

Abigail smiled uneasily and didn't reply. She looked pale and ashen, and she had lost some weight recently. Maybe she had been ill? She took off her jacket but left a bright red scarf around her neck, even though it was rather warm in the hospital room.

 

'I know' she started 'I know what I did was terrible. And I know you won't forgive me. I'm- I'm not here for that. I just came to say--'

 

Abigail trailed off and focused her gaze on her lap.

 

'I should be dead' she whispered in a little voice 'Actually, I was dead for almost two minutes. The doctors say it's a miracle I survived after so much blood loss. If it hadn't been for your tourniquet-- ' she lifted a hand to her neck and looked at Will in the eye 'Thanks for saving my life'.

 

The girl was trembling slightly, and her words sounded honest and sincere. But Will didn't know what she was talking about. His last memory of her was back in Dr. Lecter's kitchen, and she was insulting him. _Experiment_ , she called him. Also, _guinea pig_. Everything became dark and blurred after that.

 

'You won't believe me' she continued producing her iPhone from her pocket 'But I donated everything I earned with your videos and pictures to the omega shelter. And I'd like to start working there as a volunteer during weekends. I know you'll think it's all bullshit, but dying...' she let out a long breath 'It really changes your life, Mr. Delacroix. Graham.'

 

She handed him her iPhone, and Will frowned at the screen.

 

'This is the only copy left, I had everything else pulled down from the Internet when I...' she touched her neck in an anxious gesture again 'You can delete it all now'.

 

Will clicked the play button and heard himself screaming before the image became clear. He was naked on a bed, and a pair of hands held him down while somebody spread his asscheeks open.

 

 _'I want to see his fuckhole before and after daddy'_ Abigail's voice said, and Will watched in horror as a gob of spit dribbled down his crack as he struggled to break free. There were several close ups of his anus, and then the pictures changed to something different. He was lying face down on a carpet, with a message written in big black letters on his back: _I am a hole for my alpha master_. And a long arrow pointing right at his hole.

 

Will had been struggling to remember what had happened before his coma, but now he realized the truth was more horrifying than the doubts that had been eating at him all these hours. And still, the pictures and video were only a fraction of the real puzzle, and raised even more questions and fears. What had really happened? Had Dr. Lecter been-- _sharing_ him with his daughter? Had Will become her toy, to mock and ridicule as these pictures suggested?

 

'You are right in one thing' Will said gritting his teeth as he deleted everything 'I won't forgive you'.

 

Abigail nodded minutely. She looked sad, but also strangely relived.

 

'I know. I don't expect it. I'm ready to live with your hatred, Mr. Graham, as long as it--'

 

Suddenly Will seized her wrist and lowered his voice to a guttural growl.

 

'Tell me what happened'.

 

Abigail winced in pain, but Will didn't let go.

 

'Tell.me' he threatened, and the girl swallowed hard.

 

'The- the neighbour. He attacked us' she whispered 'It was- your pheromones were abnormal. And he-- he went wild'.

 

'What else?' Will asked tightening his grip.

 

'He tried to claim you' she said hissing in pain as Will twisted her arm 'Because you were still in heat and daddy hadn't knocked you up yet. But you killed him' Abigail cried when the pain became too much 'You killed him when he attacked me and you--- you saved my life!'

 

Will released the girl in shock. The revelation made him shiver in a cold sweat, because he had killed a man. Again. That was the horrifying truth his mind had been trying to block with the amnesia. And his _rape_. He had been trying to deny it and find proof in his body that he hadn't been bred and knotted, but now he knew it was true. For an absurd moment Will expected to hear Hobbs's taunts and sneering words, but the hallucination didn't appear. Why, he idly wondered as he stared into the girl's pale face.

 

'I killed a man' he muttered softly, but Abigail shook her head.

 

'No. You killed a monster' she reached out tentatively to hold Will's hand, but he didn't register the touch. He had killed to survive before, but had this been the case? Or was he so deranged that he had taken a life for the pleasure of it? In his fevered dreams Will could never see himself, but he always felt a thick, disgusting taste in his mouth, as if he had been drinking from a river of blood.

 

'Your heat drove you insane' Abigail said squeezing his hand 'You were... building a nest or something. You--' she trailed off again, and she lowered her head to focus on her hands 'That's why daddy brought you here. _Us_. I was in room 211 until only a week ago'.

 

Will opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it again. There were so many questions spinning in his head that he didn't know where to begin. And the most terrifying one had to do with his heat. Will had been fighting it with every fibre of his being, but could he have succumbed to it in the end? Had he become a randy, crazed omega who begged blindly for alpha cock? Was that the reality behind his psychotic break?

 

'Abigail' he started, but right then the door of the room swung open and Dr. Lecter entered followed by Dr. Bloom.

 

'Ah, sweetie, there you are' he said with in a cordial tone, and Dr. Bloom smiled.

 

'Hello, Abigail. Mr. Delacroix'.

 

Will tensed immediately, and again a gut reaction made him sniff the air for something. Danger? His nostrils flared instinctively, and although he picked nothing, this time Dr. Lecter noticed. His little smile was infuriating, and Will half-closed his eyes at him. He was wearing a grey three piece suit with a blue paisley tie, and although he looked as strong and confident as ever, Will realized there was a hint of fatigue on his face, as if he had been somehow worn out by exhaustion.

 

'Did you talk with Mr. Delacroix already?' he asked with a warm smile, and Abigail nodded.

 

'Yes' she squeezed Will's hand one last time and left the chair.

 

'Why don't we wait outside' Dr. Bloom suggested, and the girl nodded briefly. She slid her iPhone into her pocket and put on her jacket.

 

'Goodbye, Mr. Delacroix' she said, but Will didn't reply. His eyes were fixed on Dr. Lecter, assessing his captor and the new threat he posed.

 

'I'll be with you shortly, sweetie' he said, and when the door of the room closed he turned to look at Will.

 

'Hello, William'.

 

'Hello, Dr. Lecter' he replied holding his gaze.

 

Something sparked on his eyes then, and Will recognized the old twinkle of amusement.

 

'How are you feeling?' he asked sitting by his side, and Will snorted softly.

 

'How are _you_ feeling?' he sneered, and Dr. Lecter's smile became wider.

 

'Fine, thank you'.

 

'You look... tired' Will said watching his face closely.

 

'So do you'.

 

It was a standoff in their verbal sparring, and Will waited for his captor to continue, all the while wondering how he would make it out of here alive after tearing his tormentor's throat to shreds.

 

'I'm sure you'll have many questions' Dr. Lecter said, and Will clenched his jaw.

 

'Only one' he gritted out 'You raped me'.

 

Dr. Lecter tilted his head.

 

'Is that a question, William?' he mused, and a sudden rage blurred Will's vision red. He wouldn't play this game anymore, not for a second longer. Only a little ago he was ready to give anything to learn the truth of what had really happened, but now he suddenly realized he didn't care. He would learn to live without the answers he needed, somehow, hard as it would be, because he would rather bear the burden of the gnawing doubts than giving Dr. Lecter the satisfaction of playing cat and mouse with him.

 

'I'm out of here' he said pushing the sheet away and jumping out of the bed. Hannibal watched in curious silence as Will moved to the closet on shaky legs and got his clothes.

 

'Of course' he said nonchalantly 'Dr. Bloom is getting your discharge papers ready. I'm sure you'll find your way around.'

 

'The hell I will' he spat slipping into his pants and buttoning up his shirt as fast as he could.

 

'In any case' Dr. Lecter continued unperturbed 'I was hoping you'd come home for dinner tonight.'

 

'Fuck you and your dinners' Will grumbled putting on his green parka and clicking the door of the room open.

 

'The divorce won't be valid without your signature' Hannibal called, and Will froze on the spot. His knuckles turned white grabbing the doorknob, and he turned around slowly.

 

'What did you say' he breathed, and Hannibal let out a long sigh.

 

'I'm sorry, but it was the only way.'

 

Will approached his captor carefully. Dr. Lecter hadn't moved from where he sat on the chair, and he was the perfect image of composure and civility. He was steepling his fingers over his chest, though, as if considering some deep and serious matter.

 

'I had to marry you' he explained 'So that I could properly disown you'.

 

Will sat down on the bed and looked at his inscrutable face. For a panicky moment he thought he would burst off laughing, this had to be joke, the most insane and outrageous one he had ever heard. But the moment passed, and Dr. Lecter tilted his head expectantly. He wasn't lying about this, and it was no bluff either.

 

'Have you lost your mind?' Will said scrubbing a hand down his face 'I didn't consent to anything!'

 

Dr. Lecter clicked his tongue.

 

'You know the law, William. No consent from the omega is necessary. It is enough that an alpha mates with his partner to make the union legal. I married you in this very same room, while you were comatose. My colleague Dr. Bloom and Abigail were our witnesses'.

 

Will was so stunned by the news that the utter shock blocked any other feeling, and he was left cold and insensitive. This couldn't be happening, no alpha in his right mind would ever did a thing like that. Marrying an omega was the most degrading thing for any alpha to do, to the point that it almost equalled social exclusion. It had once been the norm, sure, and as such it was still contemplated by law. Back in the days when omegas were still seen as persons, it was usual for alphas to marry them, and that granted them a number of rights. Will couldn't remember them all, but he had read somewhere that married omegas had once enjoyed the right to inheritance, shared property and alimony if a divorce happened. They were protected by law from domestic violence and had child custody rights, something unthinkable today.

 

Somewhere around the twentieth century many alphas from the thoroughbred circles stopped marrying their omega partners, as that made it easier and cheaper to dump them in favour of younger, more fertile choices. And what was seen as a peculiar fashion of the rich, wealthy alphas soon became the norm for the rest of society. Where in the past a divorce could only be granted on the grounds of genetic incompatibility or infertility, now it was enough that an alpha got tired of his partner. And no legal reasons had to be given in court. Marriage rates dropped to almost zero after a while, and legal unions were quickly considered as problematic and expensive. The omega belonged to the alpha after being claimed anyway, so what was the point of granting him any rights? As a result alphas had gradually become more powerful and abusive, and omegas had sunk lower in the social ladder, to the point that they were no better than slaves today.

 

 _'Why_ would you marry me?' Will repeated in shock, and Dr. Lecter raised an eyebrow.

 

'I told you' he intoned patiently 'I married you so that I could properly disown you' he left his chair then, and Will watched unseeingly as his captor -his _husband_ \- got the tablet from the hospital chair and folded his coat over his arm.

 

'Come home tonight to sign the divorce papers. I'll prepare dinner. Then we may talk a little more if you still have any questions, William'.

 

With that le left, and Dr. Bloom followed suit. Will stared unblinkingly at the door. He didn't know how long he sat there doing nothing, but in the end he realized that Dr. Lecter had gotten his will once more. Because there was no doubt that Will would visit him tonight for one last dinner.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and an epilogue to go, folks!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's taken me FOREVER to update this, guys. To say I got sidetracked with underage and age play prompts would be an understatement, but I always wanted to wrap up this story- Thanks to all the readers who have been following it, I'm not writing/updating anything else until I finish this, and there's only a couple more chapters and an Epilogue to go!
> 
> I appreciate your feedback, encouragement and patience, and I hope those of you who are still out there enjoy this! You're the best there's ever been ♥

'If you would sign here...' Dr. Bloom said handing Will the discharge papers 'And here... Also here'.

 

Will signed everything quickly, not bothering to read a single line. It would all be a lie anyway, and all he wanted was to leave the hospital as quickly as possible.

 

'Dr. Lecter will explain the treatment we've been administering these weeks' she said giving Will a bottle of pills 'He'll be in charge of your refills from now on'.

 

Will read the label on the bottle - _Xibe_ _strol, 1.5 mg_ \- and couldn't help a derisive snort.

 

'I'm not stupid, you know. This is a heat suppressant, same formula as the Estroxil I was on'.

 

Dr. Bloom looked at him in surprise.

 

'Well, of course this is a heat suppressant, Mr. Delacroix. And one you'll have to take all your life. Disowned omegas must be chemically castrated as per the Department of Health regulations. Compliance not to follow the treatment is punishable by law'.

 

Will looked blankly at her.

 

'You mean this is _legal_?'

 

'Legal and mandatory' she said putting all the papers in a folder 'It's the first time we've applied the treatment in years, since we rarely treat disowned omegas these days. And the drug and dosage had to be carefully measured to your meet your specific needs. But we worked closely with the Department of Health in this case, and of course, Dr. Lecter's help proved invaluable. I would congratulate you on your marriage but... I think you're signing the divorce papers this afternoon. I'm sorry to hear that. Hannibal is a good friend'.

 

She smiled briefly and turned to leave, but Will reached out to grab the sleeve of her white coat.

 

'Dr. Bloom, I was sentenced to the omega jail for Estroxil abuse. The Government has been fighting a war on this drug for months, the raids, the headlines, the _Wait and Leak_ screenings, the-- ' he ran a shaky hand down his face 'And now you're telling me-- now you're telling me I'm back on it again? Rubber stamped and all?''

 

Dr. Bloom coughed politely as she looked at the sleeve of her coat, and Will let go.

 

'I don't make the laws, Mr. Delacroix' she grumbled, obviously upset at the emotional outburst of the omega 'And we definitely did _not_ rubber stamped you. The Regulations of the Department of Health specify disowned omegas must be on heat suppressants for life, and we followed the law to the letter. Now, if you will excuse me'.

 

She turned and left, and Will stood in the hospital corridor without knowing what to do. This was preposterous, more than that- it was _insane_. For a moment Will thought - _wished_ \- that he were in the middle of the comatose nightmares again, because then all this would make some sense. But he was very much awake now, and as he tried to digest the information Dr. Bloom had just revealed, a nurse approached him with a messenger bag.

 

'Excuse me, sir. Dr. Lecter left this for you'.

 

Will frowned at the bag. It was made of supple black leather, very luxurious and brand new. When he opened it he found a watch, an iPhone and a leather wallet. The watch was made of steel, and it had an elegant _W_ engraved on the case. The iPhone had a full charge and all the necessary apps and programs installed, but what called Will's attention was the wallet. Inside he found three credit cards to his name, a valid driving license, $450 in cash and a new Identity Card. Will didn't recognize it at first- he actually didn't know that _yellow_ IDs existed. Alphas were red, betas blue and omegas brown, but this strange yellow ID was genuine, signed and stamped with the official electronic seal and hologram of the Department of Health.

 

_William Delacroix (αLecter)._

_ID no. 7743921280-ω_

_12 Ridgewood Road, Baltimore._

_CLASS: Omega_

_STATUS: Disowned_

 

Will thumbed the yellow card in disbelief, and sat on a chair of the hospital corridor to consider this most poisonous gift. He was a legal citizen again, and free. With money in his pocket for the first time in months, no tracking device in his wrist and a clean slate with the Department of Health. All courtesy of Dr. Lecter.

 

For a hysterical moment, Will thought he'd burst off laughing. A voice in his mind told him to get these gifts and run away, a thousand miles from here, start a new life far away from his captor and never see him again. Logic dictated he did that, logic and a deeply ingrained survival instinct that had his legs already itching with the need to run.

 

But Will couldn't fool himself, and as a red hot knot twisted his stomach, he knew he had lost this battle. Dr. Lecter knew Will wouldn't leave without Winston, or without answers. He knew Will would come home one last time, for dinner and to sign those strange divorce papers. He couldn't escape at all, especially now that there was _nothing_ to keep him prisoner.

 

Knowing that his captor knew him so well made Will punch the other chair in the row in anger and frustration, an odd behaviour that called the attention of one of the hospital orderlies.

 

'Sir, are you OK?' he asked in concern.

 

Will looked up and nodded.

 

'Yes' he said putting all the gifts back in the bag 'Could you please call a cab for me?'

 

*

 

The taxi driver frowned at his ID, and Will held his breath. _What are you_ , Dr. Lecter had asked when he had smelled Will in his kitchen for the first time, and now Will felt the beta driver was asking himself the same question. But as he swiped the ID through the scanner, the machine beeped three times and the screen turned green. No alarm went off, and the doors of the cab didn't lock automatically to hold Will prisoner until the guards from the Department of Health arrived.

 

 _It is all true_ , Will thought, realizing he was still clinging to the possibility that this was all a sick joke.

 

'Where to, sir?', the driver politely asked, and suddenly Will realized he didn't know Dr. Lecter's address.

 

'I, uhm- It's on the card' he muttered, and the taxi driver frowned at him through the rear mirror.

 

'12 Ridgewood Road?'

 

'Yes, that's it'.

 

The beta entered the address on the screen and the scanner beeped three times again. Will was cleared to access the alpha district of the city.

 

'OK' driver said with a shrug 'We'll be there in ten minutes'.

 

*

 

Will asked the taxi driver to stop a block away from Dr. Lecter's house.

 

'I'll walk from here' he murmured 'Please keep the change'.

 

The beta thanked him and turned the cab to leave, right at the same crossroads where Will had had the accident during his first attempt to escape from his captor. There was no sign of the car crash, of course, but Will could still feel Dr. Sutcliffe's neck breaking under his hands. He had killed another man, or so Abigail had said, the neighbour who had attacked them. But while Will could vividly remember Dr. Sutcliffe, he had no memory of the neighbour. Whenever he tried to think about that fateful night, he entered in full nightmare territory, with dark mythological creatures defending their family and territory in an ancient, enchanted forest.

 

Will wasn't surprised to see a “For Sale” sign in the house of the violin teacher, but he wasn't expecting the “Sold” sign in the front garden of Dr. Lecter's house. He was looking at it in shock when suddenly the main door swung open. Will hid behind the bush fence quickly, and pushed some branches away to see what was going on.

 

'We'll move in next week' an alpha said 'I'd like to say I'm sad to see you go, but... The house has been a real bargain. And referring your patients to me is something I'll always be grateful for, Hannibal'.

 

'My pleasure, Frederick. I'm happy to know they're in very good hands'.

 

Dr. Lecter shook the alpha's hand cordially, and Will frowned as the man looked oddly familiar. Where had he seen that face?

 

'Abel!' he called impatiently, and then an omega emerged from the house.

 

'What took you so long?' the alpha spat with derision 'I hope you were not nicking anything'.

 

'I was just looking at a stag figurine' the man apologized lowering his head, and the alpha slapped him on the back of the neck.

 

'I wish I could disown him, you know. Just as you did with yours. But Abel here is not worth half my estate. Not by a very long shot'.

 

'I'm sorry' the omega apologized again, and the alpha sent him to the car.

 

'Let me know if he took something. I'll send it to Switzerland with anything else you may have forgotten here. You know what moving is like. When I first came here I hired the best moving company and those half-witted betas still managed to misplace two letter openers and my tie pins collection'.

 

'Thanks Frederick, but all my belongings are accounted for'.

 

'Have a nice flight' he said with an unctuous smile, and turned to leave.

 

Will watched him enter the car and backhand his partner hard before turning the engine on. When the red sports car drove away, Will stood there for a silent moment without knowing what to do. He still had a clear view of the porch of the house, and that's when he realized that Dr. Lecter was sniffling the air with curiosity. He smiled to himself then, a minute, secretive smile that lighted his features nonetheless. Dr. Lecter went inside the house, but he left the main door open in a blatant invitation that made Will seethe.

 

His captor - _husband_ \- may have won this round, but he wouldn't laugh last.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear in mind this is Season 1 Dr. Chilton ;))


	27. Chapter 27

 

Will had expected to feel a blind anger when entering the house where he had been kidnapped, abused and drugged, but the truth was that Dr. Lecter's house was a shadow of the one he had once known.

 

The walls were stripped bare, all the furniture was gone, and a team of beats busied here and there with several cardboard boxes and heavy pieces of luggage. The packages from the kitchen were all labeled with stickers that read _Fragile_ , and a row of boxes from the office were being carefully identified as _Books_. Even the luxurious ceiling lamps had been taken down, and the only thing that remained the same was the stair rail, now waxed and polished and ready for the new owner.

 

The beta team worked diligently and in silence, but a few curious looks made Will realize that he had been standing in the corridor for far too long. He coughed nervously and moved to the office, feeling as his heart pounded in his ears when he entered.

 

There was nothing there either, no bookshelves, no furniture, only the chimney and the big oak desk Will remembered from his psychotic nightmare. The desk had meant safety for him, but safety from _what_? He walked up to it and caressed the smooth surface as if he could somehow coax an answer from it. There were several folders there, and the little black notebook where Dr. Lecter had been taking notes during their.... _sessions_. Will looked to where the folding screen used to be, discreetly hiding the sick bench where he had been strapped down, raped and forced to orgasm against his will. But they were all gone.

 

'Ah, William' Dr. Lecter greeted entering the office with one of the betas 'If you will excuse me one moment. Mr. Turner, please' he said addressing the worker 'The harpsichord will be shipped later, and the desk last. Could you bring three chairs to the office? Chez Gabrielle should send the dinner soon, please let me know when it arrives'.

 

The beta nodded and left, returning with the chairs a moment later.

 

'I am sorry about the dinner, William' Dr. Lecter apologized leaving a red folder on the desk 'But I'm afraid all my kitchen tools are packed already'.

 

'I'm not hungry' Will replied as the beta placed the chairs around the desk. He closed the office door and left, and Dr. Lecter sat down with a little smile.

 

'I would welcome you home but... This is not my home anymore'.

 

Will sat down in front of him and set his jaw.

 

'Leaving to Switzerland, I assume' he said, not caring to hide the fact that both knew that Will had been eavesdropping in the garden.

 

'Yes' he replied as his smile became slightly wider 'A European tour would do Abigail good. Especially after all that happened'.

 

Will nodded thoughtfully, as if giving his words careful consideration.

 

'I wonder what they'll call you there. The Swiss Ripper?'

 

'I told you once, William. If I were the Omega Ripper, you would be dead already'.

 

'Oh, but I am dead already' Will gritted out 'The name on my Identity Card reads _William Delacroix,_ so I must have suffered the same fate of your victims. After all, I was kidnapped and raped here'.

 

Hannibal's expression became hard, but the smile still lighted his eyes.

 

'How many more have there been, Dr. Lecter? How many more like me?'

 

'I never meant to rape you, William, and I never did. It's obvious you haven't watched the video in your iPhone yet'.

 

That caught Will off guard, and he knitted his brow in confusion. Abigail had shown him a video back at the hospital, where he was subdued by two nurses and mocked as a fucktoy. But Will couldn't remember anything of those events, and he barely recognized himself in the video. Had his captor recorded a similar one?

 

'What video?' he asked slowly.

 

'Our mating night, of course. I'm sorry I had to restraint you with the ankle cuff, but I had medical reason to believe that your heat would be particularly violent. As it indeed was. But as you will see in the video, I left the key of the ankle cuff on the bedside table. Which you used to set the restraint loose and mate with me of your own free will. No jury in the world could call that _rape_ , William'.

 

Will felt as his worst fears congealed into a messy lump of traumatic truth. The mating had indeed taken place, and his psychotic break and amnesia had all been his mind's response to the breeding. Had Will pleaded to be taken? Had he begged for alpha cock like the submissive omegas in the pornos?

 

'I was drugged!' he hissed ' _You_ drugged me, you-- injected me with- with--'

 

'Gamatocyn, yes. A hormone cocktail to induce heat in immature omegas. A completely legal drug, William, so' he said looking him in the eye 'No rape'.

 

Will felt his insides burning like molten lead. His captor was technically right, and nobody would ever believe his side of the story.

 

'Still' Hannibal continued, watching nonchalantly as Will clenched his fists in barely repressed anger 'I think I owe you an explanation. When you first came here, you had been on heat suppressants for more than two decades. Dr. Sutcliffe diagnosed your as a rho omega following his physical examination and the lab tests he ordered. Your genital system was atrophied, your hormonal system stunted- it was obvious that you had never been bred and the possibility of a successful pregnancy was lower than 1%. I... took it on myself to reverse this situation' he said caressing his black notebook 'I honestly believed curing you of your Estroxil addiction would at least partially reverse the internal damage you had suffered throughout the years. The intense hormonal therapy and breeding bench were conductive to that end. But there were several... complications'.

 

'Is that how you call my escape attempts?' he spat with sarcasm, but Dr. Lecter continued nonplussed.

 

'The Estroxil you had been on was a very poor quality drug, synthesized in the black market and heavily laced with other dangerous substances, mainly anti-psychotics and steroids' Dr. Lecter looked at him and tilted his head with curiosity 'Is there a history of mental illness in your family, William? Esquizophrenia, pyschosis, bipolar disorder?'

 

'You must be kidding me'.

 

Will hadn't known what to expect from this meeting, but getting questioned about his sanity -and his family's- was preposterous. Still, Dr. Lecter was watching him expectantly, and Will got the feeling that he would stop explaining things unless he kept on talking.

 

'I was the first crazy in my family, if you must know' he grumbled at last 'I had these... visions'.

 

That was all he was willing to volunteer, but Dr. Lecter nodded thoughtfully.

 

'A retroactive diagnosis is inaccurate at best and dangerous at worst' Dr. Lecter said after a moment of consideration 'But I think it's possible that you may have suffered from some form of adolescent schizophrenia, which the events surrounding your mandatory mating at eighteen only worsened. Continued Estroxil abuse in the following years wreaked havoc in your nervous system, causing a latent encephalitis that the steroids the drug was laced with were paradoxically treating. While on Estroxil, your hallucinations were under control. Dr. Sutcliffe found out that the heat suppressants distributed in the black market of Virginia had an abnormally high concentration of Risperidone, a heavy duty antipshychotic. When I weaned you off Estroxil in an attempt to restore you to omega health, the underlying mental illnesses bloomed out of control. A process which your first heat with me only fueled to the extreme, hence your psychotic break'.

 

Will stood silent, stunned by the news and the sudden revelation. His gut instinct told him his captor was telling the truth, but he refused to believe any of it. Still, deep down it all made sense. The hallucinations had started after Hobbs, and certainly got worse on the days that he forgot to take his Estroxil dose. The visions had been haunting him ever since, with the ghosts of Nicholas Boyle and Dr. Sutcliffe joining Hobbs to torture him into madness. Maybe he had been ill all his life. Maybe those who called him _freak_ as a child had been right about him.

 

Will felt very weak and exhausted all of a sudden, overwhelmed with a truth that he couldn't just yet digest. Dr. Lecter must have sensed his unease, for he reached out to hold his hand in a comforting gesture. After all, he was still his mate. _Husband_. Will flinched at the contact, but he didn't push his hand away.

 

'You're fine now. And you'll feel better very soon. You've probably been experiencing amnesia and blackouts after the induced coma. Fatigue and confusion are common side effects too, but they will all go away.'

 

Will looked up at him and hated himself for nodding. He was feeling very much like that time when he woke up after the car crash. He had believed his legs were gone, and had embraced his captor for comfort, knowing it was sick, but needing it anyway.

 

'I don't... I don't remember anything' he said, and where that confession came from, he couldn't tell. Maybe it was the captor bonding speaking, maybe it was something else entirely, but Will needed to speak to Dr. Lecter. Despite everything that had happened, or precisely because it had happened. At the end of the day, only _he_ could really understand what Will was talking about.

 

'I was in a forest and I... I was surrounded by monsters'.

 

Hannibal squeezed his clammy hand.

 

'It was your first psychotic break, but there shouldn't be more episodes in the future. We tailor-suited your medication with a dose of aripiprazole, a much safer antipsychotic. You may experience some headaches in the next months, but they should be mild. There's no need to continue the steroid treatment, you made a full recovery during the three weeks in the hospital. However, it would be wise to check with a neurologist in the future. Encephalitis can be a life-threatening condition if it is not treated promptly'.

 

Will pulled his hand away and frowned in confusion.

 

'What do you mean-- what... medication?'

 

Hannibal looked surprised.

 

'Didn't Dr. Bloom give you your pills?'

 

Will looked at the black leather bag he had left on the floor when entering the office. The new wallet and watch were there, with his legal ID card and the orange bottle of...

 

'She gave me heat suppressants' Will replied 'She said it was the law.'

 

'Of course. Disowned omegas must be chemically castrated for life'.

 

Will had a sinking feeling, and ran his hand down his face.

 

'Let me get this clear. You've put me back on heat suppressants and you've added an anti-psychotic to treat my hallucinations'.

 

'That is correct'.

 

'Those pills I was given-- _Xibelistrol_. That's the same stuff as Extroxil, so to all purposes and effects, I'm back to square one. And you expect me to believe it?!'

 

'Not “square one”, William. You medication is now clean and legal, safe to take all your life as per the regulations of the Department of Health '.

 

'You must be insane' Will hissed 'After the thousands of omegas who were tagged and sentenced for Estroxil abuse, you expect me to believe that the stuff is suddenly legal? Under another brand name, and prescribed at the hospitals? Fuck you and your lies!' he spat leaving his chair ' _Fuck you!_ '

 

Dr. Lecter cocked his head at the angry outburst of his mate, and watched him walk up to the window in a futile attempt to vent his anger. Living with him would have been so exciting, Hannibal sadly thought, in so many ways.

 

'I never imagined you'd be so naïve, William. Who do you think that manufactured heat suppressants in the first place?'

 

The question made Will scoff, and he turned around with a wry smile.

 

'Now you're going to tell me this has been a conspiracy all along'.

 

'Not a conspiracy, a reality. The general population may still believe it was the omegas who created the first heat suppressants in an effort to alter their biology, but that was never the case'.

 

Will swallowed hard and crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

 

'I'm all ears, Dr. Lecter' he said, words dripping poisonous sarcasm 'Please, enlighten me'.

 

Hannibal rested his hands placidly on his lap and smiled.

 

'Back in the old days, when it was customary for alphas to marry omegas, heat suppressants were developed in alpha laboratories to prevent disowned omegas from ever entering a new heat with a new partner. The rationale was that once that the omega had been claimed by an alpha, he could no longer belong to anybody else, lest of all bear children to a new partner. Chemical castration ensured sterility for life, a satisfying solution to the alpha's possessive instinct and a more humane solution for the omegas, who up to that point were traditionally torn to pieces if their mate disowned them. I'm sure you've seen the pictures, William'.

 

Will frowned. All the history classes that he had taken in high school began with a presentation that showed how their society had evolved in the last centuries, leaving tribal practices behind to embrace the scientific advances promoted by the Department of Health.

 

'When marrying omegas fell out of fashion' Dr. Lecter continued 'Heat suppressants lost popularity, to the point that they were not manufactured for many decades. But when at the turn of the century the new the laws on mandatory mating were passed, many groups of omegas put the heat suppressant back in production. They used clandestine laboratories and sold the old drugs in the black market. The chemical changes that the suppressants caused in the hormone system of the omegas induced a forced infertility, but also prevented them from being detected by any alpha. I think you know the rest of the story'.

 

'But then' Will muttered and came to a stop. He looked at the seemingly innocent bottle of pills on the desk and frowned in confusion.

 

'Something you didn't know' Dr. Lecter said leaving his chair and casually doing the button on his jacket 'Is that the law still contemplates mandatory heat suppressants for disowned omegas. That's why the hospital was legally bound to prescribe them to you'.

 

'I'll put them back in production' Will threatened through clenched teeth 'You say I've got a legal prescription for life, I'll make sure these pills reach the right hands. And they'll be improved and perfected so that no _Wait and Leak_ process can ever be implemented against any omega. We'll become invisible, Dr. Lecter, we'll defeat you and your abusive alpha laws _forever_ '.

 

Hannibal listened to his mate's heated little speech with an amused smile.

 

'Oh, but I don't think that'll be necessary, William. I'd be surprised if this new brand of heat suppressants is not being manufactured in some clandestine omega laboratory already. It's not a big concern, actually. First it was the war on Estroxil, in a few year's time it will be the war on Xibelistrol. And we all know the outcome of that struggle, because hormone cocktails will always be imperfect. Suppressing heats chemically is more an art than an exact science, and so the pills will always be flawed. You're the living proof of it. So if it's not the uncontrolled leaking, it will be the abnormal blood test results or the anomalous pheromones. One way or another, all omegas who disobey our alpha laws will rightly pay for daring to escape a biology that ultimately serves _us_ '.

 

Dr. Lecter growled then, the low, guttural sound of a skilled predator with a natural taste for omega flesh. Will took an instinctive step back, but then he swallowed hard and stood his ground. He was about to speak when a polite knock on the door interrupted them.

 

'Dr. Lecter, the dinner has arrived' the beta leader said, and Hannibal nodded.

 

'Very well, then. We'll continue our conversation after dinner, William. There's still an urgent matter that we need to address'.

 

Will frowned at the red folder on Dr. Lecter's desk and knew it was more than their marriage and divorce at the stake. It was Abigail.

 


	28. Chapter 28

_An anon wrote to me this message on[tumblr](http://telerafairlyreie.tumblr.com/)..._

I know you answered a similar ask already about Re-Education but I simply cannot lay it to rest. This story was so twisted and well-written and I have to know how you imagined it would end for them. I know you might not be able to finish it, so maybe give a hint for the ending. So I can finally leave it behind. Yep, that's what your story did to me. Coming to beg in your ask.

_And I replied..._

_Dear nonny- I can’t thank you enough for your wonderful message and praising words! I have always enjoyed writing Re-Education, and even though I stopped short almost at the end of it I always hoped to wrap it up. As it may not happen, I’d like to thank you for asking me about how I had planned to finish the story. I very much appreciate your support and feedback, and I hope this chapter/summary gives you closure <3<3_

 *

After Will and Hannibal have dinner, they are joined by Bedelia Du Maurier, Dr. Lecter’s lawyer, who explains Will the terms of the divorce. Hannibal has provided for his disowned omega mate in very many and generous ways. He has established a liberal alimony for life, that would allow Will to live without working ever again if he so desired. Then, Hannibal has provided him with a new legal identity, a lifelong prescription of legal and mandatory heat suppressants and first-class plane tickets to Paris, where Will can continue learning the language that Hannibal tried to teach him while he was going through his re-education (read sarcasm here :P). Will has a right to half of all Hannibal’s properties, which he can have and dispose of, except for Castle Lecter in Lithuania.

Bedelia coldly informs Will that the settlement is outrageous for a disowned omega, and unheard of in history. Actually, she tells Will that she has strongly advised Hannibal against it, and that she’s jeopardizing her career by sanctioning it. In any case, the only thing that her alpha client demands in return is that Will renounces his legal rights as parent to Abigail. Will is now Abigail’s lawful father after the mating and marriage, and Hannibal wants him to give up all his legal rights so that he is the girl’s only father and legal guardian until she comes off age. Hence the divorce and disownment process.

‘A trivial concession for all that you’re getting from my client’ Bedelia informs Will, but Will, of course, knows better. And he has other plans.

Will remembers how, during his mating frenzy, he could _really_ smell Abigail (the evil fairy in his hallucination) for the first time, and he knows her to be the daughter of the wendigo. She is the same flesh and blood as Hannibal, his real daughter and not fake goddaughter as they have been pretending all this time. Will confronts Hannibal with the truth, and Hannibal concedes his point by telling him what really happened in the most secret and shameful episode of his past.

‘Mason was my patient, an unstable omega who was far more insane and dangerous than what I had anticipated. After our mating and news of his pregnancy, he decided to become the coffin of my children to punish me. In his mind, I was a monster and his tormentor, so when his pregnancy came full term and he gave birth, he ate all the pups in the litter, one by one, as I slept by his side. The babies were still alive’.

A shadow passed over Dr. Lecter’s face, but his voice didn’t quaver as he continued.

‘There were four boys and a girl in the litter. Mason started with the boys, of course, and left Abigail for last, knowing her congenital sterility would be my barren legacy. I managed to save her, but when I ripped him open... It was too late for my sons’.

There was a tense silence, and Will swallowed hard before asking:

‘Does Abigail know you’re her father?’

 Dr. Lecter nodded curtly.  

‘I’d say she suspects quite a bit’.

‘Why the farce, then?’ Will asked with a frown, to which Dr. Lecter replied looking right into his eyes.

‘I won’t justify my actions to you, William. But Abigail is more dear to me than life. I wouldn't allow her to grow up with that kind of burden. A murderous infanticide for a father, her siblings chewed to death in their cribs. Keeping her away from the ignominy and scandal was the best I could do for her, even if that meant she would never carry my name. The Prescotts adopted her the day of the funeral, and she has been their daughter ever since. Only my lawyer knows. And now, you’.

*

Bedelia hands Will the divorce papers for him to sign, but Will refuses. He doesn’t want Hannibal’s money or properties, and would only agree to the divorce if his identity and criminal record are forever erased from the Department of Health database.

‘The FBI archives as well. Birth Certificate, Omega Health Record, everything. Since I can't have my name cleared, I want the fugitive and killer _rogue_ Will Graham to never have existed’.

‘You reckless omega’ Bedelia sneers in derision, but Hannibal agrees to Will’s demands. After all, Will did save Abigail’s life when she was attacked by their neighbour Tobias Budge, and they both know it. Against Bedelia’s counsel, Hannibal makes a few phone calls and has Will’s previous identity is officially erased. It costs him quite a big amount of money in bribes and personal favours, but there is literally nothing that Hannibal won’t do to be Abigail’s sole father and guardian. When Will checks in the computer terminal that he no longer exists anywhere, when all the searches in all the databases return _Error_ , he signs the divorce papers and gets ready to leave.

‘Where is my dog? Where is Winston?’

Hannibal whistles and Winston trots down the stairs to meet his master. Will leaves the living room without looking back, calls a taxi and throws the brand new iPhone to a bin of trash. He knows the video of his mating with Dr. Lecter is there, but he doesn’t want to watch it. He doesn’t want to know if what Hannibal said about their consented mating night is true or not.

‘To the airport, please’ Will says entering the cab and tucking the plane tickets in his pocket. He is tempted to take a final look at the house, but Will feels the gaze of his former mate and husband watching him and resists the temptation.

‘Let’s go’ he says to the taxi driver, and Bedelia and Hannibal watch as the cab gets lost in the distance. After a long moment, they return to the house in silence.

*

**Epilogue 1**

It’s been seven months, and Will is living in a small apartment in Paris. He is working at the local dog shelter while his friend and mate Matthew Brown works as a nurse at the hospital. Mat is a loving and caring beta who fell in love with Will the moment they met, and although he knows nothing about Will’s past, he has comforted him during enough nightmares to know how traumatic the events in Will’s previous life were. Mat never asks anything, though, and gives his dear mate as much time as he needs to come to terms with his past.

One day, the postcards start arriving. First from Basel, Switzerland, in August. Then Vilnius, Lithuania, in September. A postcard from Vienna arrives in October, and another from Florence in November. Will puts them all in a drawer without saying a word. They’re blank except for two initials on the back, _A.P._ , and Will never says anything about who that might be.

‘The shadow from your past is catching up to you’ Mat says one day in early December, when a postcard from Paris arrives home.

‘It’s not a shadow’ Will says reading the new initials, _HL_ , and the address of a luxury hotel that someone has written with an exquisite, elegant handwriting on the back of the postcard.

When Will doesn’t volunteer anything else, Mat rolls his eyes and sighs with theatrical flare.

‘Whoever they are, they’re in Paris. And that’s a very clear invitation to meet them. Hotel Napoleon, are you kidding me? A night there costs at least our monthly rent.’

‘I won’t go’ Will says putting the postcard in the same drawer as the others, and Mat doesn’t miss the way his hands are trembling.

‘Well, _I_ for one would like to go’ he seethes ‘And kick their asses for whatever they did to you back in Baltimore’.

‘It’s my former husband and daughter’ Will snaps bitterly, and regrets his tone even as he speaks, because he knows Mat is only trying to help ‘And I said I won’t meet them’.

Mat is shocked for a moment, then he walks up to Will and holds him tight. His _scruffy puppy_ , as Mat likes to call him, is shaking all over and sweating coldly, so Mat gives him a long, warm embrace and then sits down with him on the sofa.

‘I’m sorry’ Mat whispers, but Will shakes his head.

‘No, _I_ am sorry. You have the right to know, and I’m--’

‘I only have the right to love you’ Mat replies with the innocent of solemnity of someone who is in love ‘Just like you are, Will Delacroix. I don’t care about who you were back then, or if you had a family. Give me the postcards, I’ll burn them’.

‘No’ Will says with a sad smile ‘Don’t burn them. I'd like to keep them’.

That night Will can’t sleep, and he leaves the warm bed where Mat is softly snoring to open the balcony and look at the dark city. The wind rustles through his hair, like cool fingers, caressing him with an icy, familiar touch. A thousand memories come unbidden to Will's mind; Hobbs, his time as a rogue fugitive sleeping rough, the dreadful hallucinations, the warm kitchen of a rich alpha that saved him and Winston from starvation... Then Dr. Lecter's infamous breeding bench and forced captivity, his nefarious treatment and a mating frenzy during which Will had frantically mated with his alpha captor and killed an adversary. Abigail's pleas for forgiveness echoed in his ears, that and the lawyer's cold words as he signed the divorce papers. Mat's voice is in his memories too, wondering at the lifelong prescription for heat suppressant when Will first went to the hospital; asking Will out with a hesitant stammer, murmuring softly through his nightmares and whistling out of tune in the kitchen as he tries -and fails- to cook French dishes.

Will feels Winston padding up to where he stands in the balcony and smiles sadly. The dog curls over his feet with a yawn and starts to doze off.

'No, it's too cold in here' he murmurs, and he ushers his loyal friend inside, to the warmth of the bedroom. Will closes the balcony with one final look into the starry night. Hannibal is there somewhere, and Abigail too, sleeping under the same sky in this very same city. And the month of December is just too long.

*

**Epilogue 2**

_From the diary of Abel Gideon._

_We’ve already spent a month in the new house, and it’s just a bigger, more comfortable prison than the one where we lived before. Frederick has become more pompous and arrogant now that we live in this neighbourhood -if that was ever possible- and his brutality with me at nights only matches his stupidity and intellectual vanity._

_I don’t know who the previous owner of the house was or what he did here, but I’ve found a half-burnt notebook that describes a course of treatment for rogue, rebellious omegas. A Dr. Lecter made detailed observations about one Will Graham, a rho he was trying to re-educate with the most sadistic alpha methods I’ve ever heard of. And I thought Frederick was cruel. Compared to Dr. Lecter, good old Frederick is a mere Snow White._

_In the notebo_ _ok I've found drawings of something called a breeding bench, entries about hormone cocktails and synthetic alpha sperm that chilled the blood in my veins. Obviously this was all part of some illegal omega experimentation; no wonder Dr. Lecter left to Europe and wanted the notebook destroyed. I should toss it to the flames of the chimney, if it fell into the wrong hands -into Frederick’s hands- I don’t know what would happen._

_I must burn it before he finds it._

_\---_

And so, dear reader, if you go back to Chapter 1, it will all make sense… I hope! Thanks so much for reading! ^=^

 


End file.
